


The Noble Traditions of Knighthood are Absolute, Regardless of Personal Relationships

by AntagonizedPenguin



Series: How Best to Use a Sword [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive/Manipulative Relationship, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, And Generally Not in a Good Way, Brothers, But that's a different character from the main incest, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Incest, Institutional Child Abuse, Knight and Squire - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned parent/child incest, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Serious Power Imbalance, The Children are Teenagers but Still, Underage Drinking, Violence, as a note, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 76,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edwin followed in his brother Erik's footsteps, finished the training school for knights and is now Erik's squire. </p><p>None of those things were because he wanted to be a knight and all of them were because he wanted to be with Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was already my 'depraved' story before I even started writing it...but it got a little darker than I expected. 
> 
> In addition to what's in the tags, there are implications that Edwin may have been conditioned as a child to want/expect a sexual relationship with his older brother in the future. The background for the story is also one of institutionalized child abuse in the guise of mentor/student relationships. I used a dubious consent tag because even though Edwin gives fairly clear consent, it's not clear that he's emotionally capable of making that decision, and he is in a position where he might feel he isn't allowed to refuse. 
> 
> Those elements don't really get better as the story goes on, and so here I am warning everyone. Please mind the tags and warnings and everything will be fine.

The door to Erik’s room swung shut behind him and Edwin realized he was shaking a little out of nerves, because he knew what happened now and suddenly everything seemed very real. 

“Hey, you going to come sit?” Erik asked, patting a spot on the bed beside him. 

Edwin jumped a little in surprise. “Yes, sir. Sorry.” He went and sat beside Erik, who looked down at him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Ed, you don’t have to call me that. I know it’s been a few years, but you do remember that I’m your brother, right?”

“Of course I remember.” Edwin said quietly, not quite able to look up at Erik. They were pretty similar, blonde and lanky. Erik was a lot bigger than Edwin remembered him. “But I’m your squire now. There are rules.” 

“And you’ll observe them when we’re in public. But don’t worry about it when we’re not.” Erik smiled, and Edwin nodded, though he wasn’t sure that was going to work. “I didn’t get a chance earlier to say congratulations for getting through training. That’s not easy.” 

“You did it.” Edwin reminded him.

“Yeah, and so did you. Good work.” 

Edwin coloured a little at the compliment before he remembered what he was meant to be doing. “You should let me help you out of your armour.” He said, standing suddenly. 

Erik smirked at him. “I think I can take off a breastplate myself.” Since they were just in the capital and it had been a dinner rather than a battle or anything, he wasn’t wearing anywhere near his full suit of armour. 

“That doesn’t matter!” Edwin snapped, reaching over and loosening the straps on the breastplate. “I’m supposed to do it.” 

“You’re oddly defensive of this whole squire thing.”

“I’m supposed to see to your needs.” Edwin said, lifting the plate over Erik’s head and setting it in the corner neatly. “If you won’t let me do that there’s not much point in me being here.”

“Well, I’m supposed to train you as the trade-off; we could probably still do that part without you undressing me, Ed.” Edwin flushed, trying not to imagine that, and took a step back to where Erik was sitting before his brother held up a hand. “You don’t need your armour either, you know.”

“Right, sorry.” Edwin was only wearing a leather jerkin over a shirt, but he quickly unlaced it and set it in the corner with Erik’s breastplate. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with being my squire?” Erik asked him. “That won’t be weird for you? Because I can get you assigned to someone else if you want.” 

“No.” Edwin said, maybe a little too quickly. He didn’t want Erik to know that he’d specifically asked to be assigned to him. He didn’t want to be with someone else. “I mean, it’s not going to be weird for you, is it?”

“I guess not, as long as you’re okay.” Edwin nodded and crossed back over to Erik, standing sort of awkwardly in front of him rather than sitting on the bed again, not really able to make eye contact. “You are okay, right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Edwin said, projecting a confidence that wasn’t as real as he would have liked. 

“Really?” Erik asked, his tone challenging. “Because I bet I know what you’re thinking about right now.”

“Like you’d know anything about thinking.” Edwin retorted automatically. 

“Ever heard of polishing the sword?” 

Of course he had. Edwin flushed a little despite himself and looked away. Squires were expected to see to their knight’s needs…all of them. “Obviously.” Even if he hadn’t, it would have been impossible not to hear snickers and ribald comments all night at the feast—commencement day was the day when recruits were graduated out of training as Edwin had been and assigned to knights, and squires who’d earned it were knighted. From what he’d heard, it was traditional for commencement night to end with a lot of…sword polishing. 

“Well, then?” Erik asked, leering. “Hop to it, squire.”

Edwin took an involuntary step forward, surprised, before Erik started laughing. “You look like you just ran into a wall, Ed.” He said. “I think you really thought I meant that.” 

“Course not.” Edwin tried to laugh as well, not really pretending not to be embarrassed because it helped hide that he was a little bit disappointed. “You’re such a pervert.”

“Sit down, God.” Erik pulled Edwin back down onto the bed and ruffled his hair. “I think we can overlook that particular aspect of tradition, if that’s okay. We’ll stick to the parts where I train you to fight and you do my laundry and leave out the bit where you get naked, okay?” He was rubbing Edwin’s head now.

“What if I don’t want to?” Edwin immediately bit his tongue—he hadn’t meant to actually say that. 

Erik’s hand stopped moving through Edwin’s hair. “You don’t want to do my laundry?” Erik snorted. “Don’t think I’m throwing the entire squirely tradition out the window just because you’re my brother.” Edwin didn’t answer, just sort of shifted uncomfortably on the bed.  
“But you’re not talking about laundry.” Erik said. 

Edwin shook his head. He had pictured this going so much differently somehow. He had pictured it being…something. But all it was was humiliating and awful, because of _course_ Erik wasn’t going to want it, they were _brothers_ and Erik had moved away to go to the squires’ training school to get _away_ from Edwin, not have him tag along after him, and _definitely_ not to have Edwin in his bed. He was so stupid, thinking this was going to end any way other than like this, and…

“Hey.” Erik said, moving his hand and resting it on Edwin’s shoulder. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m not.” Edwin sniffed. 

“Well, okay, you are, but fine. Ed, you know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want…”

“I _do_ want to!” He said, louder than he’d meant to. Erik fell silent and just looked at him, and Edwin couldn’t bear the silence. “I do want to. I’ve wanted to for…a while now. It’s one of the reasons why I signed up for training. I asked to be assigned to you specifically. I know, it’s gross, it’s weird, I’m a pervert, I just…”

“Woah, hold on.” Erik said, talking over him. “I didn’t say any of those things, Ed.”

“You were thinking them.”

“I don’t need you to tell me what I’m thinking, okay? I mean I’m a little surprised, but that’s all. I’ll tell you a secret, though. I want to as well.”

“What?” Edwin looked up from his lap, eyes wide. “Are you serious, Erik?”

Erik nodded, reaching up to wipe a stray tear from Edwin’s face. “I didn’t say it because I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to. But I’ve thought about you a little bit, too.”

“I…” Edwin didn’t know what to say. This was like something he’d dreamed up. Maybe he _was_ dreaming, but Edwin knew that wasn’t true—Erik called Edwin ‘baby’ in his dreams. 

“Tell you what.” Erik said, playing now with the hem of Edwin’s shirt. “Why don’t you take this off and we’ll see what happens? If it gets weird we can stop, okay?”

Still in a bit of a daze and not sure if this was actually real, Edwin nodded, reaching down and pulling his shirt over his head, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. 

Edwin shivered a little as Erik ran his hand down his chest, tracing the contours of what muscle definition he had. “You’ve grown since the last time I saw you.”

“Obviously.” The attention was…a little embarrassing. It wasn’t like Edwin had anything special that Erik didn’t. 

“The school’s training certainly didn’t hurt you, did it?” Edwin shifted uncomfortably at the compliment, and Erik’s fingers came to rest under his navel, just at the edge of his pants. “These are a bit in the way, Ed.”

Edwin nodded and only hesitated for a few seconds before reaching up to undo them with hands still shaking. He’d dressed formally for the dinner and that meant a belt in addition to the laces on the breeches themselves, all of which proved more complicated than he remembered. 

“Here.” Erik moved his hands aside and undid the pants quickly, coaxing them down a little until most of Edwin’s smallclothes were exposed. “Not weird yet?”

“No.” If Erik went any slower, Edwin thought, he was going to have some kind of fit. 

“Okay.” Erik hooked his fingers into Edwin’s smallclothes and pulled, dragging them down with his pants. Edwin tensed instinctually but made himself relax, letting Erik undress him, neither of them saying anything until he was sitting there naked on the bed. 

“Eager?” Erik asked, running a hand up Edwin’s leg and stopping at the outer thigh, hinting at moving inwards but not quite doing that yet. 

“Shut up.” Edwin resisted the urge to cover up his erection, mostly because Erik had already seen it and also because it would kind of defeat the point. 

“We haven’t even done anything yet.”

“I said shut up.”

“At least I know you’re healthy.” Erik said, finally moving his hand inward and brushing lightly at Edwin’s balls before moving up. “Growing up nice and big. Some hair down here and everything.”

“Erik…” Edwin clutched the sheets tightly, trying hard not to be overwhelmed by the simple feeling of his brother’s hand on him. It wasn’t like he didn’t touch himself, and he’d gone to a training school full of guys who’d known that this would be part of their future, so it wasn’t like nobody had ever touched him, either. It was the fact that it was _Erik,_ after all this time of wanting it, that was making it so much harder to resist than at any other time. 

Edwin felt a bit of pain as Erik tried to peel his foreskin back and met resistance, and he made a little noise, which made Erik stop. “Not all grown up yet.” Edwin didn’t answer, as Erik just started stroking him faster. 

“Erik, I…” Edwin wasn’t able to get words out after that as he whited out for a second, splashing his seed all over himself.

“Very healthy.” Erik commented. Edwin just sat there and shook for a second while he came down from it. 

“I, um.” Edwin felt like he should say something. Erik was just watching him and he found that he liked that. Liked that Erik was looking at him, and that he was in this state while it Erik watched. “I love you.”

Well. He hadn’t meant to say _that._ At some point maybe he would stop embarrassing himself by existing, but Edwin wasn’t sure when. 

Erik just chuckled and ruffled Edwin’s hair. “I love you to, Ed. You want to go to sleep?”

“No!” Edwin straightened, energy flooding back as he got onto his knees, pretending to be confident as he climbed into Erik’s lap. “No. It’s my turn.”

“Or my turn, depending on how you look at it.”

“Stop talking.” Edwin muttered as he pulled Erik’s shirt above his head, pausing to put a tentative hand on his brother’s chest. It looked so strong. Erik wasn’t the broadest man in the world, but that hardly mattered to Edwin. He ran his hands over the muscles, through the light dusting of chest hair that Erik had grown since they’d last seen one another. “You’ve grown too.”

“A healthy diet and lots of exercise.” 

“Shh…” Edwin said, hands traveling lower quickly. 

“Squires don’t usually give orders.” Erik reminded him, wrapping his arms around Edwin as Edwin unlaced his pants. 

“You can punish me later.” Edwin said vaguely, sliding down off of Erik’s lap and onto the floor between his brother’s legs, pulling as he went to take Erik’s breeches with him. He took a page out of his brother’s book and pulled on the smallclothes at the same time. He was a little too close, and Erik’s erection hit him on the chin when it sprung free, prompting chuckles from both of them. 

“You going to polish my sword now?” Erik asked. Edwin didn’t notice how heavy his breath had gotten. Before he’d been nervous, shaky and half-terrified. Now he felt calm, almost hypnotized. He was transfixed, looking at Erik like this. He’d wanted to do this for so long and was just…right in front of him now. Close enough to touch. 

So that was what Edwin did. Erik hissed as Edwin’s hand wrapped around him, before subsiding into low panting. Erik didn’t have any problems with his foreskin and it had peeled back all on its own already, and Edwin reached up and poked the swollen head with his other hand, just to elicit a response. 

“Edwin, you…” Erik took in another breath. The stone floor was hard on Edwin’s knees and he didn’t care at all—he didn’t even notice. This was so much all at once. He couldn’t feel anything by the heft of Erik in his hand. He could see nothing but every detail of Erik’s shaft, right down to the bead of fluid building up at the tip. He could hear nothing but Erik’s breathing. The smell of Erik filled his nose. The only thing he couldn’t do was taste it. 

Edwin looked up, stroking Erik slowly and not pausing. His brother was looking down at him, watching him in a way that made Edwin’s heart quicken. Keeping his eyes locked on Erik’s, Edwin leaned forward and covered Erik’s head with his lips. 

“God…dammit, Edwin.” Erik’s breathing was growing shallower as Edwin ran his lips up and down the shaft, not able to get more than a third of it in and settling for being as stimulating as he could be, keeping his eyes up on Erik the whole time. “You…fucking, you practiced this.” Edwin nodded as best he could with Erik in his mouth and his brother groaned and came on the spot, spurting once into Edwin’s mouth before popping out and shooting the rest onto Edwin’s face and hair. 

“Edwin, shit, I’m…I’m really sorry.” Erik said as Edwin stood, wiping at his eyes. “I didn’t mean…I wasn’t paying attention.” Edwin just shook his head and climbed into Erik’s lap, hugging him around the chest and enjoying how close they were. “You’ve…you’ve really been waiting to do that for a while, haven’t you?”

Edwin just nodded contentedly against Erik’s chest. “Yeah.” He didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed anymore, so now he was just happy. 

“Me too.” Erik hugged back, surprising Edwin. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. When I heard you’d started at the training school my first thought was…this. And then you were assigned to me and I…I had a hard time not dragging you away from the feast after five minutes, Ed.”

“You…” Edwin tightened his grip, looking up at Erik and almost not recognizing him. “You wanted me too? I…” Tears sprang to his eyes again and Edwin buried his face in Erik’s chest. He’d never actually dared hope that Erik would want him back—Edwin had pretty much come to terms with the fact that he was going to have to be miserable and alone for fear that Erik would hate him. And now he didn’t, and it was…

“Tell you a secret.” Erik said, softly. “You said you asked to be assigned to me? I asked them for the same thing.” 

“I…” Edwin gulped. “I can’t believe you. You’re such a pervert.”

“Yeah.” Erik admitted. “I was…afraid, for a long time. That you would hate me if you ever found out. I’ve thought about you a lot, Ed, and I…I want to do terrible things to you, Edwin, I…you’re my little brother. I want to want to do filthy, dirty things and wreck you until you don’t remember your name. I want it so badly I sometimes can’t think of anything else.” 

Edwin’s breath caught in his throat and his imagination started running in circles trying to picture the kinds of things Erik might be talking about. “Does that scare you?” Erik asked.

“No.” Edwin said immediately. Erik had never hurt him before—when they’d been younger before Erik had left, they would play together in the cliffs near their town. They would camp and spend days outside before coming home with nothing but each other, and Edwin had never been hurt beyond a few scraped knees.

“It should. It scares me.”

“I trust you.” Edwin said, pulling out of the hug a little and putting his hands on Erik’s shoulders. “I love you.” 

The smile that Erik gave him in response was one that would have made Edwin say yes to anything. “I love you too, Edwin. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Not yet.” Edwin said. “I want you to fuck me, Erik.”

Erik smiled again. “Tomorrow, Ed. You’re already tired, and…”

“Tonight.” Edwin insisted. This was what he’d wanted. This was what he’d been waiting for since before Erik had left. He’d told Edwin about the sorts of things that knights and squires did and Edwin had known then that he’d wanted for them to have that. “I’ve been waiting for you for five years, Erik. I don’t think I can wait until tomorrow. Please.” 

Erik looked Edwin in the eye, searching for any sign of hesitation. Edwin put every ounce of determination he had into that look. He wanted, he _needed_ Erik to understand this. He needed to be close to his brother again. “Okay.” Erik said finally, and Edwin sagged with relief. “Lay here on the bed.” 

Edwin did, and Erik got up and searched around in his belongings for a minute before coming back with a small vial of oil. “It’s almost empty.” Edwin said, noticing it even from where he was. 

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.” Erik said, making Edwin smile up at him as his heart beat faster. “But there’s enough for tonight, don’t worry.” 

Because he said that Edwin didn’t, and he squirmed impatiently as Erik coated his fingers with the oil and sat beside Edwin on the bed, one hand on his belly. Edwin spread his legs a little and before he’d even thought to prepare himself, one of Erik’s fingers was inside of him, sliding all the way in so quickly that Edwin gasped at the burn he felt. “You okay?”

Edwin nodded, making an effort to breathe steadily and relax. Erik worked his finger around inside Edwin for a minute before quickly adding another one, with the third already teasing at the entrance. “Erik…”

“You’ve done this before, right?” Erik asked, not moving for the moment. Edwin nodded, embarrassed by that even as he silently wished for his brother to move. There wasn’t any point in denying it—Erik had gone through the training school and it was normal for the students to help one another prepare for the very thing he and Erik were doing now. Edwin had resisted at first but relented when he’d decided that he wanted to be good at it for Erik. He wanted Erik to have as few reasons as possible not to want him. “Good.” Without warning Erik stuck the third finger in, making Edwin wince a little at the pain. “Practice is key, after all. Still, someday I think I’ll do this to you in front of everyone who’s ever been inside you, just to make it clear that you’re mine.” 

“Oh my God.” Edwin managed, not sure which part of that had sent that jolt through him. He wanted that, some part of him _wanted_ Erik to do as he’d said. He wanted everyone to know, to understand that they’d just been practice for this. Practice for Erik.

“Still, I think this is going to hurt you a little.” Erik said as he slid his fingers in and out, stretching Edwin. “There’s a big difference between a boy your age and me. It’s going to hurt at first.”

“I don’t care.” Edwin whinged. “I don’t care, Erik. I just want…”

“Want what?”

“I want you to do it. Please.”

Erik smiled again, withdrew his fingers all at once. “Okay then.” He coated up his erection with oil and then lifted Edwin’s backside up and, stretching him open with a finger and thumb, poured the rest of the oil inside him before tossing the bottle aside. Then, flushed, he climbed on top of Edwin. “This is your last chance to say stop, Ed.”

Edwin was shaking his head before Erik even got the words out. He could feel Erik’s tip brushing at his entrance and he couldn’t take it anymore. “No. I want it. Now, please.”

“Alright.” Erik smiled one more time before pushing forward, entering Edwin with one rough thrust that had him most of the way in at once. Edwin couldn’t help but cry out because it did hurt, a lot more than he’d expected, but it was okay because Erik was there, shushing him and wiping the tears from his eyes. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He was pulling back slowly, pulling out, and suddenly thrust forward again, already retreating even as Edwin shouted again, and finally gave one hard push and Edwin nearly screamed.

“There.” Erik was saying. “It’s good now, I’m all the way inside you, Ed. I’m all the way inside, aren’t you happy?” Edwin nodded, because he was even though it hurt. The pain was already starting to fade. “I’m all the way inside, right where I belong. I’ve always wanted to be here, for so long, since you were little. But I couldn’t…and now you’re not little anymore. I can finally have you now.”

“Me too.” Edwin whimpered, raising his legs and wrapping them around Erik’s waist, and his arms around his brother’s neck. “Me too.” 

“Okay.” Erik said, and he was moving again, back and forth inside Edwin, slowly, gently. It was already hurting less. Edwin breathed deeply, focused on staying relaxed. He’d wanted this for so long; he didn’t want to look back on it and remember nothing but that it had hurt at first. 

Erik picked up some speed and Edwin tightened his hold, feeling Erik’s breath on his ear. His erection was rubbing against Erik’s stomach, which he only noticed now that he wasn’t in so much pain. He started trying to move a little himself, rubbing himself harder against Erik, who responded by thrusting in and out even faster. 

The room was filled with just the sounds of them and the slight creaking of the bed as they rocked up and down. Edwin’s breathing got heavier, and Erik’s breath came more and more often on his ear. His brother was grunting every so often with exertion, and Edwin started whimpering a little as he got closer to finishing. 

Erik hit a spot inside him and Edwin came without warning, clinging to Erik dearly as he squirted on both of their stomachs. “You like this, Ed?” Erik panted. Edwin nodded, going a little limp but not letting go. “I knew you would. I knew you’d like me inside you.” 

Now Erik fucked Edwin hard, really hard and fast, ramming into him with such a fierceness that made Edwin yelp. But he couldn’t keep it up and with a low grunt of “Ed…” Erik stiffened, and filled Edwin with warmth and wet before collapsing on top of him. “God. I love you.”

“I love you too, Erik.” Edwin said, laying there blissfully. Thankfully Erik wasn’t so huge that he had anything to worry about with him on top like that. “I missed you when you were gone.”

“I missed you to, little brother. Every day.” 

Edwin wasn’t sure that was true—why had he left in the first place, then? “I don’t want you to leave me alone again.”

“I won’t.” Erik promised. “I’m going to be with you forever now. I swear.”

“Okay.” Edwin lay there panting for a while, only letting go of Erik after several minutes. “Since I was little?”

“Yeah.” Erik sounded a little sheepish. “I’ve wanted to…well, I learned to touch myself thinking about you. I know it’s sick and awful, but…”

“I learned to touch myself thinking about you too.”

“Yeah, but I’m older than you. You weren’t going to hurt me by accident.” Erik pushed himself up a little, brushing Edwin’s hair out of his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you, Edwin.” He looked so worried.

“You’re not going to.” Edwin smiled weakly. “I’m sick and awful too. This is what I want.”

“You’re not.” Erik shook his head. “You’re not. You’re beautiful, Ed.” 

The warmed Edwin up and he wanted to hide his face, but he couldn’t with Erik on top of him like that. “We’re going to need a bath.” He said.

“In the morning. Scrubbing my back is one of your duties.”

“Scrubbing other things too, I hope.”

Erik chuckled and, with a groan, pulled out of Edwin, laying beside him on the bed and pulling him in close. Edwin tried not to squirm at the removal and put his head on Erik’s chest. “You know.” Erik said. “Most knights, they won’t do this with their squires all that often. They like women or whatever, and so it’s only when they’re feeling really deprived. It’s considered a bit weird to regularly sleep with your squire, actually.”

Edwin put an arm over Erik’s chest and held him possessively. “I don’t care what other people think.” He could feel Erik’s cum starting to leak out and trickle down his thigh. 

“Neither do I.” Edwin could hear Erik’s smile. “And we have so much to catch up on that it would almost be a waste not to do this frequently, don’t you think?” 

Edwin nodded vigourously. “Every night, even.” 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, Ed. Now, you haven’t noticed yet because of the adrenaline, but you’re exhausted. Go to sleep.”

“We used to stay up and talk all night.” Edwin said, not really sure why.

“That was before we could burn off all our extra energy with sex.” Edwin snickered and, true to Erik’s words, broke into a yawn. “We’ll stay up and talk another night, but not tonight. Go to sleep, little brother.”

“Okay.” Edwin relented, cuddling a little closer to Erik. “Goodnight, Erik.”

“Goodnight, Edwin.” Erik said, wrapping an arm around him. “I love you.” 

And Edwin knew that was true, and hearing it made him think that everything was finally alright now.


	2. The Duties and Responsibilites of Knights are Many and Varied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say that despite everything I warned about in the last chapter, there will be chapters that are comparatively lighthearted. What remains to be seen is whether I can pull of this oscillation in the mood.

“I didn’t know that knights were part of the city guard.” Edwin said, looking around as they walked and totally pretending that he knew what he was supposed to be watching for. It just looked like a lot of snow and ordinary people to him. 

“We’re not.” Erik waved at someone on the street and took them around a corner. Edwin tried to see who he’d been waving it, but it was just an old man. “But since we’re all here in the capital, it’s part of our duty to help them patrol the city. You know, just in case.”

“The commander doesn’t trust the city guard, does he?” 

“No.” Erik said, smiling down at Edwin. “You don’t need any training to be a city guard, so he just assumes they’re incompetent. But we don’t say that part out loud. Knights are courteous, you know.”

“How in the world did they let you in, then?” Edwin asked, taking note of how much narrower this street they were now on was. He’d always prided himself on his sense of direction—even blindfolded he’d probably be able to get back to their fort from here. 

“Knights are also respectful of their elders.”

“What can I say?” Edwin shrugged. “You’re doing a bad job of drilling the chivalric code into me.” 

“Maybe I’ll stop drilling other things into you until you’ve learned it cover to cover, then.” 

“Wait, what?” Edwin turned to Erik, aghast. “No. Really, I’m good. I’m internalizing the code as we speak.” 

“Oh, look.” Erik teased. “I’ve found some leverage over little Ed. I bet I can make you do an awful lot by using that as a bargaining chip.”

Edwin flushed, looked down at the road. “Probably.” He admitted. “Except that we both know you’re not willing to give it up either. Pervert.” 

Erik laughed, ruffled Edwin’s hair. “True enough. The snow’s driven them indoors, but usually there are a lot of prostitutes in this part of town. In case you’re ever looking for them.” 

“Right, because that’s something I’m going to do.” Edwin muttered, oddly embarrassed by that. 

“You know some squires have to come to places like this a lot, to fetch some entertainment for their knights?” Erik smiled a little evilly. “I should send you on runs here, just because. You make the cutest faces when you’re embarrassed.” 

“I forgot how mean you are.” 

“You’ll remember that pretty quickly. Seriously though, prostitutes know stuff. If you’re looking to learn about people or where things are, ask one of them—they probably know.”

“Oh…that makes sense, I guess. Thanks.” Trust Erik to actually stick a lesson in there somewhere. Erik just winked at him and they kept walking. 

“They could also give you pointers if you…”

“God, Erik!” Edwin elbowed him in the side. “Shut up.”

“You’re so cute, Ed.” Erik shook his head. “It’s not fair how cute you are. You’re lucky we’re on duty because there are a lot of promising-looking alleyways that I’d like to drag you into.”

“I don’t care about being on duty.” Edwin muttered, and now he was looking around and seeing a lot of promising-looking alleyways too. 

“Well you should, at least a little bit.” They came around another corner and Erik frowned. “Did you see that?”

“See what?” This street looked just as ordinary as the others. 

“Follow me, quickly.” Erik set a long pace up the road, forcing Edwin to nearly run to keep up. “I saw a man pulling someone into that alley up there. That’s generally not the beginning of a civil discussion in my experience.” 

“What do you think it is?” Edwin asked as he hurried to keep up. 

“Probably just a robbery. Excuse me, step aside please, excuse me.” People generally moved aside for an armed and armoured knight, but some of them didn’t do it very quickly. “But you never know when it’s something worse. Excuse me, folks.” They had reached the mouth of the alley, where a ruddy-faced man had a small woman pinned to the wall with her arms above her head, rummaging through her bag with his free hand. 

“Help!” The woman shouted, seeing them.

“Shut up.” The man growled. “Bitch. Just tell me where you keep the money and you’ll be fine.” 

“Ed, go.” Erik said quickly, pushing Edwin forward a step.

“Me?”

“Get him away from her. You can do it.”

Edwin looked up at Erik incredulously, but Erik’s expression was firm. “Okay…” He stepped forward, cleared his throat. “Excuse me.” Probably he didn’t need to be polite to criminals. “You. Back away from that lady before you get hurt.”

The man finally seemed to take notice of them. “The fuck do you want, kid? This your mom?”

“No, but you need to step back, before…” The woman suddenly snarled and kneed the man in the groin, forcing him to step back with a cry of pain. She broke free and ran, past Edwin. He moved so that he was blocking the man from following after just as the man righted himself.

“Dumb bitch.” He slurred. “Just wanted some gold. Your fault, fucking kid. Take your gold instead.” He stumbled forward and Edwin’s hand moved to his short sword. 

The man lunged suddenly with more speed than he’d appeared to have a second ago, hitting Edwin in the jaw. “Ah!” Edwin stepped back like he’d been taught and kicked like he hadn’t been taught, connecting with the man’s groin and causing him to double over with a howl. He guessed his boots were a little harder than the woman’s knee. As the man bent, he moved forward as if to tackle Edwin, so he threw his elbow into the man’s face and he fell backwards, laying face-up on the ground. 

“Oops?” Edwin peered down and found the man unconscious. “I guess I got him?” 

“Good job, Edwin.” Erik was calming the woman down when Edwin turned, but he spared a smile for his brother. “I waved down some guards on the way here, keep an eye on him for just a minute, okay?”

“Okay, but he’s not going anywhere.”

He didn’t, and some city guards in their grey uniforms appeared, thanked Erik for his help in tones that Edwin thought were oddly snarky given that their job had been done for them, and took the unconscious man away. 

Edwin sighed when they left him and Erik alone in the alley, and yelped a little when he was spun around to face Erik. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You could have warned me you were going to have me do that.”

“Part of your training. I assessed the situation and decided you could handle it.” Erik reached up, cupped Edwin’s chin gently, brushing a finger over Edwin’s lip, which was split from getting hit.

“You could have handled it better.” Edwin muttered, feeling like a bit of a baby with Erik holding his face like that. “You wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“No, but this way you learned something.” Erik paused. “He hit you.” He said, as if that he’d just come to that conclusion. 

“I hit him back.” 

“Yeah, you broke his nose.” Erik smiled, and Edwin gulped at everything that smile suggested. “Good job. He’s lucky—if I’d gotten to him I’d have killed him.”

Edwin shivered. “We don’t…we don’t do that, I’m pretty sure.”

“No.” Erik stroked the place on Edwin’s cheek where a bruise was already forming. “We don’t. But when I saw him hit you…always be very careful, Edwin. If you get hurt I’m going to lose it.”

Now Edwin smiled, warm despite the midwinter snow. “That’s why you’re training me, remember?”

“I know.”

“How long do you think we can stay here in this alley before someone notices?”

“Not very long, probably.” Erik shook his head. “I’d risk it. But we’re still on duty, Ed. Come on, we’ve got the rest of this district to patrol.”

“Right.” Grinning despite the pain it brought to his lip, Edwin followed Erik back into the city. “Sir.”


	3. A Knight Must Carry out his Duties with Dignity at All Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned that institutionalized child abuse was one of the themes of this story, right?

Edwin had expected his first trip to the castle to be a little more exciting than that. Not that it hadn’t been fun, looking around at all of the grandeur and opulence of the castle and feeling like, in a small way, he was part of it, but really all he’d done was stand outside a room with his friend and fellow squire Ben, gaunt boy with a button nose, not allowed to talk for propriety’s sake and therefore doomed to just stand there and wait at attention for well over an hour. 

He was glad it was over and shared a small smile with Ben when they saw the headquarters come into view again. At least soon they’d be allowed to sit down, and Edwin could probably get Erik to tell him what who he’d talked to and what they’d talked about. 

“I don’t suppose the commander will be back for a while yet, do you?” Erik asked his fellow knight, Sir Doyle. 

“I shouldn’t think so. Ah…an hour, maybe more.” Doyle answered, looking up at the sun. Doyle was about the same age as Edwin and Erik’s father, but he and Erik seemed to get along well enough—Erik had said something about having fought together before. “Why? You thinking of begging off your report?”

“Of course not.” Erik chuckled. “Maybe a little, but not on you. No, I think I’ll take a bath before we meet with him, is all.” Edwin brightened a little at that suggestion.

“Not a bad idea.” Doyle nodded. “Perhaps I’ll join you.” Edwin tried not to frown at Sir Doyle. There wasn’t much point in him getting to undress Erik if someone else was going to be there. 

But so it was to be, and Edwin could do little but follow Erik back to their room to quickly remove all of his formal armour before they went to the bath. “No need to pout, Ed.” Erik said as Edwin unstrapped him. “It’s not like we don’t get our alone time.”

“I’m not pouting.” Edwin insisted. He liked having baths with Erik. He always had, even before all this. 

“If you want it that badly, I’m sure Sir Doyle wouldn’t object. It’s not like he’s a stranger to the traditions of squirehood, you know. I wouldn’t either, and I doubt you would.” Edwin just flushed furiously as he crouched to get to Erik’s shinguards, not even able to deny it. He didn’t really care if anyone saw them. A part of him wanted everyone to see it, to know how close they really were. “Anyway, there will be other baths.”

“Fine.” Edwin took a breath and tried to clear his head of the images Erik had put there. “What did you talk about, at the palace?”

“Nosy.” Erik commented, stepped out of his boots. “We talked about the prince.”

“Gavin?” Edwin asked, a part of him not able but to be worried. “He’s still missing, isn’t he?” Obviously he didn’t know Gavin, but everyone was just a little concerned about what had happened since the prince had been carried away by a dragon in the summer. The royal family were pretty well liked. And, Edwin thought, dragons were awfully terrifying. 

“Yes, and officially you’re not supposed to know that, you know.” Erik chided. “The official story is that he’s at his family’s villa in the mountains studying.”

“But…everyone saw the dragon kidnap him.”

“No, everyone saw the dragon.”

“I don’t…”

“The point is, we’re trying to stop people from panicking. So, officially…”

“Gavin is safe in his villa. We know where he is and there was never any danger.” Edwin answered, getting it. “Okay. So what was the meeting about?”

“Trying to figure out where he actually is. Come on, Doyle will be waiting for us.”

“But…”

“I’ll tell you the rest later, Ed. Let’s go.” 

“Right.” Edwin fell into step behind Erik, carrying his change of clothes, and the two of them headed through the fort to the baths at the back of the first floor. 

“You’re slow.” Doyle commented when they arrived. At this time of day the changing room was empty but for the four of them. Doyle was in the process of untying a pair of long pantaloons that Edwin supposed were worth it if one valued warmth over not looking ridiculous. Ben was beside him, stepping out of his own smallclothes quickly. 

“Sorry.” Erik joined them, started stripping out of his own clothes. “Edwin was drilling me for information.” Edwin just smiled sheepishly at Ben as he put down Erik’s clean clothes and started collecting his dirty ones. Ben winked at him.

“Yes, a squire’s curiosity knows no bounds.” Doyle said, handing off his pantaloons to Ben. Edwin snuck a glance at him in a circumspect manner, comparing him to Erik as he did with everyone. Doyle was hairier and broader than Erik, but Edwin decided that Erik still came out on top where it mattered.

Turning before he could be caught looking, Edwin received Erik’s clothes as he took them off and undressed himself as well, and all of them went inside one of the smaller bathing rooms. The bath was carved into the floor and was filled by opening a little sluice gate on one side and emptied by opening the one on the other side. The water came from a reservoir and was heated at some point before it was delivered to the baths, so when Edwin and Ben opened the gates, the tub quickly filled up with warm, steaming water. 

“What did you make of the letter?” Doyle asked, after Ben and Edwin had filled buckets with water and retrieved soap and washrags for him and Erik. Normally Edwin would scrub Erik, but since they weren’t alone he let Erik sit with his feet in the tub and do it himself.

Erik made a noncommittal noise. “The kid disappears for months and suddenly sends a letter saying he’s okay and on an adventure? It sounds suspicious to me.” Edwin didn’t really know what to do, but Ben sat down behind Doyle so Edwin sat beside him. Ben reached over and poked him and Edwin poked back. He hardly ever got to see his friends from the school anymore. He would have to try and spend time with some of them next time they had free time.

“The minister was pretty certain it was authentic.” Doyle said.

Erik shrugged. “I suppose. I mean, he says he ‘met someone.’ Which is code for ‘I’m fucking someone and I’m worried daddy will make me stop if I come home’ if I ever heard it.” 

“I think his words were that he’s in love with someone.” Doyle corrected. “But then, aren’t they always at his age?”

“Definitely. Edwin.” Erik waved the rag over his shoulder and Edwin scrambled to his knees, taking it to wash Erik’s back. Doyle did the same for Ben a second later and Ben poked Edwin again when they were beside each other once more. “Still, talk about spoiled. Half the country’s looking for the kid and he’s off sticking it in some girl the whole time.”

“He is the prince, I’ll remind you.” Doyle chided. “But I do take your point. In any case, it doesn’t change anything. King Gerard is still going to want him found.”

“Well, of course. The prince is his kid. He’s going to want him back.” Erik paused. “And he’s going to want him back before he makes a baby with the girl.” 

Ben poked Edwin in the arm again and he looked over to see Ben looking down at his waist, where Edwin had gotten hard because in his mind washing Erik’s back was a prelude to something more exciting. Ben mouthed the word ‘pervert’ and Edwin just rolled his eyes, trying to project the usual attitude that people affected in this situation. It wasn’t like an erection was such an uncommon thing. 

“On the topic of boys and their libidos,” Doyle said, as if this were a normal topic of conversation for him, “you hear that some of our new squires are planning to head out to the Lilac in a few days?”

The Lilac was a brothel and Edwin hadn’t heard of that particular plan, but the poorly-concealed grin on Ben’s face suggested it wasn’t untrue. “I hadn’t heard that.” Erik said, looking over his shoulder. “You going, Edwin?”

“No, sir.” Edwin kept his head down and finished Erik’s back, dropping the rag in the bucket. Ben made a face at him.

“You should. It wouldn’t hurt you to relax a bit.” The look on Erik’s face made it pretty clear he wasn’t joking, which just confused Edwin. 

“I’ll…think about it, sir.” Edwin mumbled, not quite able to look away from Erik’s smile. Did he really want Edwin to visit a brothel?

“I’ll expect a full report when you get back.”

“Don’t worry about him, sir.” Ben said, throwing an arm over Edwin’s shoulders. “I’ll make sure he has fun. He’s not as shy as he looks.”

“That I know.” Erik smirked, reaching back and giving Edwin’s erection a gentle poke. “Not shy at all.” Edwin looked away, embarrassed not by the comment or the attention, but by how much he’d enjoyed both.

“Sounds like you’ve some firsthand experience.” Doyle jested.

“A little.” Erik said, still smiling. Ben patted Edwin on the shoulder, which Edwin had a hard time not laughing at. It was probably meant to be sympathy. 

Doyle barked a laugh. “A little, right. I see the state you’re in just thinking about it. I’m betting you aren’t taking frequent trips to the Lilac these days?”

“Well…” Erik laughed in what Edwin recognized as false nervousness. He’d always done that at home when he was in trouble for something but didn’t actually feel bad about it. 

“No worries, Erik.” Doyle clapped Erik on the shoulder. “I remember my first squire. You haven’t met Sir Ryan, but…well. I think I spent more time riding that poor boy than I did my horse those two years. I was young, and insatiable, and he was right there and…in any case, Ben ought to be grateful that I’ve been married fifteen years. You’re upholding a noble tradition, Erik.”

“Well, I do my part.” Erik said, sounding a lot more smug than Edwin thought the situation really called for. “I wouldn’t want to dishonour a noble tradition, after all.” 

“Don’t let me stop you from doing the honourable thing.” Edwin blinked, not sure he’d heard Doyle properly. Even Ben looked surprised. 

“You hear that, Edwin?” Erik didn’t blink. “Sir Doyle thinks my sword could use a coat of polish.” 

“Um…okay.” Edwin said, a little stunned and not sure how else to respond. “Yes, sir.” That had happened fast. Edwin moved around Erik and slid into the tub, suddenly warm in the water. There was bench on the inside to sit on and Edwin crouched on it in front of Erik, looking up at him for just a second before leaning forward and taking Erik into his mouth. 

Erik didn’t hesitate in pushing Edwin’s head down and holding it there. He tasted a little like soap, but mostly like Erik. “That’s better.” He said, sounding completely normal. “Where is the commander, anyway?”

“Meeting with the archmage, I believe.” Doyle’s voice drifted down. Edwin had a hard time paying attention to anything else when he was touching Erik like this, but he tried to listen even as he ran his tongue up and down the length of his brother’s shaft. 

“That’s…ung. Unusual.” Edwin hoped to be able to draw that sound out again. He considered it Erik’s punishment, though for what he wasn’t entirely sure, that he might be able to at least interrupt his conversation. “I didn’t think they liked each other much.”

“They don’t, but that’s where he is. Maybe the mages are up to something, who knows? Ben, why don’t you get in the water too? I wouldn’t want you to feel left out.”

“Sir?” Doyle must have answered without saying anything, because a minute later Ben was sliding into the tub beside Edwin and out of the corner of his eye, Edwin could see him moving in between Doyle’s legs. He could imagine the look on Ben’s face—resigned but not quite able to not be annoyed. They had fooled around a lot during training, with each other and their other friends, but Ben had never grown to like anything being put in his mouth. 

As he watched Ben go down on Sir Doyle out of the corner of his eye, Erik surprised him but suddenly thrusting upwards, forcing his way into Edwin’s throat. “Pay attention, Edwin.” Erik’s voice was strained now. 

Glaring up at Erik as best he could, Edwin focused on breathing through his nose and not gagging as he continued to work.

Erik and Doyle’s conversation fell by the wayside and the only sound in the bathing room was the splashing of water and occasional slurping from Edwin or Ben, some low grunts from the two knights. The steam from the water was making Edwin a little lightheaded and eventually he forgot that Ben and Doyle were even there as he focused harder and harder on making Erik happy. 

Finally Erik tensed underneath him and both his hands fisted in Edwin’s hair, keeping him firmly in place, and Edwin’s hard work was rewarded with Erik shooting four streams of cum right down his throat. Edwin dutifully swallowed it all and didn’t move until Erik let go of him a few seconds later. “Thank you, sir.” He said, voice hoarse. 

“You never scrubbed off.” Erik said, a little out of breath, as he slid into the water beside Edwin and started rinsing the soap off himself. “Go do that and then come rest. Maybe I’ll even give you a riding lesson if you behave.”

Edwin pictured himself sitting in Erik’s lap right here in the tub beside Doyle and Ben, went redder than the heat of the water accounted for and nodded. He got out of the tub, smiling when Erik reached up for a quick grope on his way by, and sat down on the cold stone floor to scrub himself off with the same rag Erik had used. 

With a quiet groan, Doyle finished as well and leaned back as Ben straightened. “Thank you, sir.” Ben said, not quite looking at Doyle. 

“Up you go, lad.” Doyle patted him on the shoulder and plopped down into the water, and Ben got out of the water to sit beside Edwin, wiping his mouth. “The commander will want to go up to the palace himself.” He told Erik, as normally as if nothing unusual had happened. “King Gerard will want to send swords everywhere to find the boy, but Richard will want to try letters, first.”

“Somehow this was your fault.” Ben whispered as he and Edwin scrubbed. His lips were nicely swollen. “He hasn’t even touched me since commencement night.”

“He’ll want everyone to send any word they might have of a boy matching Gavin’s description and travelling with a girl.” Erik nodded. “It’s more efficient than sending the entire order out looking for the kid when he obviously doesn’t want to be found.”

Edwin just smiled at Ben, who was scowling. Ben thought that he looked intimidating when he scowled, but it was just kind of cute. “Your loss.” He whispered back, and he reached down and gently tapped Ben’s erection. “Pervert.” 

“We’ve sent enough of the order out looking for him in the first place, if you ask me.” Doyle muttered. “Not that I don’t want him found, understand, but should an attack come to the capital when a hundred knights are out overturning stones…”

“You’re the pervert.” Ben accused, looking away and scrubbing under his arms more aggressively than Edwin thought was necessary. 

“I don’t know who you think is going to attack the capital, Doyle.”

“It’s a noble tradition, Ben. You’re not complaining, are you?”

“I don’t know, and I certainly don’t expect an attack, don’t get me wrong.” Doyle paused. “But that’s always when the attack comes, now isn’t it?”

“You suck.” Ben muttered.

“I suppose you have a point. Still, we’re no less vigilant for missing a few of our number. I won’t say we have nothing to worry about, but I don’t think we have to lose sleep at night.” Erik shrugged. 

“You do too, from what I just saw.” Edwin teased. Ben made a rude gesture and tossed his rag at Edwin, and Edwin tossed it back. 

“What are you two on about?” Erik asked, turning an eye to Edwin and Ben.

“Nothing, sir.” Edwin said quickly, concealing his smile. “Just helping each other scrub.”

“Sure you are.” The look Erik was giving him wasn’t doing anything to deflate Edwin’s increasingly uncomfortable hardness. “Fool around on your own time. You’re on duty.”

“Yes, sir.” Edwin might have made a comment about what had just happened earlier if they’d been alone, but no matter the relationship he and Erik had, Erik was still his superior and there was a line that wasn’t to be crossed in public.

“Come get in the water. I expect you to be presentable when we report to Commander Stormhowe later.” 

“Yes, sir.” Edwin and Ben shared a quick glance before they stood together, moving around to the other side of the bath from Erik and Doyle, as was proper. As they went to get in, Ben reached around and gave Edwin a push and Edwin started, grabbing Ben’s arm before he could fall, and both of them toppled into the water. 

The lecture on indecorous behaviour and conduct unbecoming was completely worth it for the way that Erik punished him privately later that night, and for the pained look on Ben’s face the next day during riding practice.


	4. Knights Must Be Proficient with a Large Array of Weapons

“Edwin.” Erik said, shaking his head and sounding confused. “You suck at this.”

“Yeah.” Edwin panted, trying to stretch some of the tension and soreness out of his shoulders. It seemed like they’d been here all day. He couldn’t feel his feet from being out in the snow this long. “I know. I always have.”

“You really need to not be this bad at it.”

“Why?” Edwin demanded. “I’m good with a sword, I’m really good with a lance and a spear. Why does it matter if I’m not that good with the bow?”

Erik looked at the mess of arrows that were stuck in the ground several feet in front of the target Edwin had been aiming for. “You don’t need to be great, but you need to at least be able to use one.” 

“I can use one.”

“Let me clarify. You need to be able to at least hit someone when you use one.” 

Scowling, Edwin kicked at a loose rock on the ground. “I know.” Earlier in the day the master-at-arms had declared his skills ‘just half a notch above pathetic.’

“I’m serious, Ed. You need to practice this.” Erik actually sounded worried, Edwin thought. 

“I get it.” Edwin muttered. “It’s embarrassing, right? For you, if I’m this bad at it?”

Erik sighed, patted Edwin’s head. They were alone in the training yards and it was getting dark. “Yes. It reflects poorly on me, but that’s not why I want you to get better. You need to be able to protect yourself in as many ways as possible. What am I supposed to do if you get killed and it was because I didn’t make you learn to shoot properly?”

“Lack of archery skills has never killed anyone before.” Edwin complained.

“Edwin.”

“I know!” He said, turning away from Erik to pick at the quiver of arrows beside him. “I know. I’ll keep practicing.” He pulled one out and nocked it carefully, taking a deep breath and aiming, pulling back the string the way he’d been taught, and loosing the arrow. It came up several feet short of the target and about an arm’s length to the right. “Fuck.” 

“Why are you bad at this, Edwin?” Erik had been very patient, standing here and trying to teach Edwin how to do it properly when it had been plain at practice earlier that he hadn’t been on the same level as the rest of the squires. 

“I don’t know.” Edwin tried to take breaths and calm down, his breath frosting in front of him. That he knew he was disappointing Erik was worse than the fact that he couldn’t do this. “I always have been.”

“They didn’t teach you archery at the training school?” Erik asked, confused again. “I can’t believe you passed training without knowing how to shoot an arrow.”

“They did.” Edwin said. “There was a test. We had to be able to hit the target so many times without missing. I snuck out every night for a month practicing until I was good enough to pass.” 

“It’s not a skill you just forget. If you could do it in training you can do it now, Edwin. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, just…” Edwin felt like an idiot. “The target was closer.” 

“Closer? By how much?”

“Five paces. The school’s targets were set at fifteen paces, and these are twenty. They’re too far away.” The school’s targets had been for children, which was why they’d been closer. Children younger than Edwin could shoot better than he could, and he knew that. “It’s not a big deal. I’ll just…”

“Sneak out every night for a month and practice?” Erik asked, looking from Edwin to the targets and frowning. 

“If that’s what I have to do. It’s like you said, I need to be good at it; I don’t have a choice.” 

“I think an extra hour before supper every day should be fine.” Erik mused, wandering a few paces away from Edwin. “Come here.” He said. “Bring your arrows.”

Edwin did as he was told, his body protesting from exhaustion and hunger. Supper was being served in the meal hall, but Erik had kept him out here instead. “Why?”

“Five paces.” Erik said, when Edwin joined him. He nodded at the targets. “Show me.”

Swallowing, Edwin nodded and nocked another arrow, recalling dozens of nights and probably a hundred hours practicing just like this. Only now it was different—it wasn’t no pressure, nobody would know if he messed up. Now he really had to hit, or he was going to look like even more of an idiot. He didn’t want Erik to think he was incompetent, not any more than he already did. 

Edwin sighed in pure relief when the arrow found the target, a couple of inches to the right of centre. “Well, he’s not dead, but at least you hit him.” Erik commented. “Of course, at the speed it takes you to shoot, he’ll have charged you and opened your throat before you get another shot off.” 

Trying to keep his face from falling, Edwin picked out another arrow. “I know that.” It was why he preferred the lance, or the sword. Both were weapons that stayed in his hand. Nobody ever had to pause and reload their spear. 

“Don’t worry about it for now.” Erik patted Edwin on the shoulder. “We’ll work on speed after you can hit the target. Take a step back.”

“What?”

“A step back. If you can hit it from fifteen paces, you can hit it from sixteen.” 

Edwin wasn’t sure that was true, but he did as he was told and nocked the arrow, focusing carefully on the target, visualizing the arrow going into the centre of the target painted on the straw man sixteen paces away. 

The arrow hit the straw man’s foot. “Try again.” Erik said, watching not the target but Edwin. Edwin nocked another arrow, fired after a moment of aiming. The arrow went a few inches to the left of the target. “I don’t understand.” He said, circling around Edwin as if measuring him. “There’s nothing wrong with your stance, nothing wrong with the way you’re holding the bow. You’ve got the upper body strength. What’s wrong?”

“If I knew…” Edwin muttered. “I’m just bad at it, Erik.” 

“I don’t believe you. Hm.” Erik came around behind Edwin, pulling out another arrow for him. Edwin nocked it and Eric stood behind him, covering Edwin’s hands with his, sharing his warmth with Edwin. He helped Edwin pull back the bowstring, aim the arrow. “Now.” Edwin let go, flinching from the force of the bowstring snapping past his face. The arrow hit the centre of the target. 

“Why’d you flinch?”

“I don’t know.” Edwin stepped away, not quite able to concentrate with Erik that close to him. He was running out of arrows; he should probably go get the ones he’d shot. 

“Edwin. Why are you afraid of the bow?” Erik asked, putting his hand on Edwin’s arm.

“I’m not.” Edwin waved him off, not thinking about blood and pain and the inside of the infirmary. “It’s just wood and string. I’m not afraid of it.” 

“You’re lying.”

“Erik.” Edwin turned. “I’m not afraid of the bow! I’m just bad at it, that’s all.”

Erik looked at him for a very long minute and Edwin tried not to shrink under his gaze. “Okay.” He said, smiling. “Sorry. Clean all this up; we’ll go in for supper and practice some more tomorrow.” 

“I’ll stay out for a while longer and—”

“Supper.” Erik said, firmly. “I want you to get better at this, but not if you have to starve yourself to do it. Come on.”

“Okay.” Edwin trotted over to the target and began picking arrows out of the ground, finding himself a little lightheaded. Erik was right; he was just going to make himself sick if he stayed out any longer. Still, he wanted…he wanted to be better at this, for Erik’s sake. 

He wanted to be _better,_ for Erik.


	5. Some Disagreements between Knight and Squire are Acceptable, Some are Not

“Hey, is it true that he mages have found their chosen one?” Edwin asked as he polished Erik’s breastplate.

Erik looked up from the book he was reading on the bed. “Now, who told you that?”

So it was true. “People.” Edwin shrugged. 

“Edwin.”

“Erik, I’m not getting people in trouble.”

“And that’s a very appealing trait, but you’ll end up getting yourself in trouble.” 

Edwin just shrugged again. “So punish me. I’m not selling one of my friends to you.” Stuart’s younger sister had just been accepted as a student at the academy. 

Erik watched Edwin for a long time before nodded. “Good. I’d be disappointed if you did. Yeah, they say they have. They’ve looked for years and all of the sudden they’ve got twice as many as they were expecting, from what I hear.” 

“That’s a little bit suspicious, isn’t it?” The breastplate was as shiny as it was going to get, Edwin decided, setting it aside and waiting a moment to clear his head of the fumes before taking the next piece of Erik’s armour. 

“It is. Almost like they planned it.”

“Or like someone’s sabotaging them.” 

“Or like that.” Erik didn’t sound convinced. “Mages are always up to something. They sit in their school and go on about how magic is for the benefit of everyone, but I’ve never seen it help anyone but them. They’re all about doing things to make themselves seem important.”

“You don’t like them?”

“Not really.” 

“Hm.” Edwin started on one of the shinguards. “Magic is kind of neat, though.” 

“Poisonous snakes are kind of neat too—that doesn’t mean we like them or want them around.” 

Edwin took a second to consider that and the implications behind it. “You think the mages are dangerous?” 

“I think they haven’t bitten us yet.” Erik turned his attention back to his book. “But if they decide to, we don’t have much of an antivenom, now do we?” 

“And you think they’re going to bite us?”

“I think we all give them everything they want because they know we’re afraid to find out whether they will or not.” 

“Huh.” Edwin polished Erik’s armour in silence for a while and stacked it all up neatly when he was finished. He came over to lay on the bed beside his brother. “I think you’re wrong.”

Erik shrugged, patted Edwin’s hair. “Just my opinion. I’m not stopping you from having your own.” 

Edwin nodded, picking up his own book from the bedside table and pretending to read it because Erik thought he didn’t read enough. It was a boring history of the capital, though. “Do you know any mages?”

“No. I’ve met a few but I don’t know any of them well.” Erik flipped a page. “Maybe you should make friends with some of them.”

“You want me to have friends who you won’t like?” Edwin asked, thinking that this bit about peasant revolts might be interesting if there were just a few less words on the page. 

“Who says I won’t like them?”

“You don’t like mages.”

“So? You think I’m wrong; convince me to change my mind.” Erik turned to him again, ran a finger up Edwin’s spine. “You’ve got to have some backbone, Edwin. If you’re going to disagree with people, don’t just say you disagree and then move on. Prove that they’re wrong.” 

Edwin frowned. “Why? Won’t that just piss everyone off?”

“Sure, but if you can’t demonstrate why you believe in something, what’s the point of believing it? Besides, there’s also the possibility that you’ll prove me right.” Erik smiled. 

Edwin didn’t think that would happen. “Okay. I’ll do that, then.” Somehow. Now he had to actually find a way to talk to some mages. They had to leave the academy sometime, he figured. 

“Good. Report back with your findings. If you’re wrong I’ll expect a heartfelt and very naked admission of such.” 

“You would make this about sex.” Edwin muttered, turning back to his book and willing it to be interesting. “Pervert.” 

“If you’re right I’ll give you a present.”

“What kind of present?”

Erik just made a little noise. “Erik!”

“Well, you apparently don’t appreciate me making it about sex, so probably a book or something.”

“No, wait!” Edwin sat up. “I’m okay with it being…not that. A heartfelt and naked present is okay with me, really.” 

“Funny how it’s okay when it’s you.”

“Shut up.” Edwin looked away, but his eyes wandered back to Erik. “On that topic, did you want to? Now, I mean?”

“Sure.” Erik got up on one elbow. Edwin grinned and started to take off his shirt. “First, though, how’s the book going?”

“Um…” Edwin paused, sitting there with his shirt halfway lifted. “Pretty good so far. Who knew that the history of the capital was so interesting?”

“What was the name of the king who founded the city again?”

Edwin stared at him, drawing a complete blank. “Pascal the sage king, obviously.” He scoffed. Pascal the sage king had done practically everything important in the history of the kingdom. 

“Or maybe Queen Mona.” Erik said. “You know, Queen Mona the Founder? There’s a huge statue of her in the Herald’s Square, which is just down the road from here?”

“Making it a trick question isn’t fair.” Edwin grumbled, colouring because he actually had known that. 

“Edwin, you need to read more.”

“It’s so boring, Erik!” Edwin complained, letting his shirt down. “You make it sound like I _can’t_ read. I just don’t want to; if I’d wanted to spend my life reading I’d have become a librarian.” 

“Or a mage. I expect you to know a thing or two about history, about the kingdom, and about the world, Edwin. Knights need to be knowledgeable.”

“You’re making that up.”

“I’m not, and I’m going to quiz you after you’ve finished that book, so make sure you’re paying attention.” 

“You’re the worst.” Edwin flopped back on the bed and scowled at the ceiling.

“So…you don’t want to have sex?”

“I didn’t say that!” Edwin turned to face Erik and scowled at him instead. “You’re the one changing the subject. Let’s do it.”

“Sure. After you’ve reread the first chapter of that book.” 

“ _The worst._ ” 

Erik just patted his head and handed Edwin back the book. “Pants remain on until you can tell me why Queen Mona wanted a new capital.” 

“I can’t believe you’re using sex as a bargaining chip.”

“But you believe it’s going to work, don’t you? Pervert?”

Edwin just made a rude gesture and started reading again, from the beginning. He didn’t think he’d ever read anything as quickly as he did that night.


	6. Interesting Sexual Proclivities are to be Expected in Someone who Sleeps with his Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I still maintain that both of them are happy in the relationship, I think as of this chapter it's time for me at least to give up on the idea that it's not abusive. 
> 
> My original intent was actually for it to be a pretty healthy relationship, and maybe that was vain from the beginning, since it seems to be getting less and less so as time goes on. Both Edwin and Erik have ended up with slightly different personalities than I originally envisioned, and now even I can't see them together in any way that isn't dangerous. 
> 
> I don't know. That's just what I was thinking while writing the chapter.

“She really liked me, you know.” Archie insisted as Edwin practically carried him through the gates of the fort. “A lot. I think she might even love me.”

“It’s her job to make you think that, fuckhead.” Edwin grumbled. 

“Grumpy. Who’s grumpy after wine and sex? You’re just jealous of our love.” Archie was tall and heavy, neither of which Edwin really appreciated at the moment.

“I’m not grumpy, I’m tired.” Edwin wasn’t really annoyed. But he was lightheaded and walking in a straight line was hard enough without having to drag his friend around too. As one of the only ones who hadn’t drank too much to stand up straight, Edwin had been stuck making sure the rest of them all got home intact. There were nine of them and Edwin supposed he should be grateful that at least he was only carrying one. 

Because no knight wanted to be woken up at this time of night with a drunk squire, they headed to the stables, where those of them who were too drunk to stand were laid down (or dumped) in bales of hay to sleep it off. Edwin sighed in relief as Archie’s weight left him, and it took him a second to realize he was the only one still standing. “What are you guys doing?”

“I go back like this I’m going to stuck doing lance drills for the rest of my life.” Stuart muttered, cuddling up to an already sleeping Rudy. “You should stay here too.”

Edwin shook his head. “I don’t go back and Erik’ll make me run laps around the city.” He’d said that, as a matter of fact. “See you later.”

“Goodnight, Eddie.” Ben called, giggling like he had been since he’d stumbled out of the Lilac, and Edwin was too tired to tell him to go to hell so he just turned and left his friends sleeping in the hay, making his way slowly back to his room.

It took a little longer than usual (he forgot where it was for a bit) but Edwin eventually found it and managed to get the door open, catching himself before he fell into the room. The lamp was lit, and after all the dark outside and in the halls, he blinked for a minute to clear his eyes. “You’re still awake?” He said dumbly, because obviously Erik was still awake.

“Waiting to make sure you came back in one piece.” Erik was sitting on the bed, a book discarded beside him. “Edwin, are you drunk?”

Edwin closed his eyes against the light and nodded. “Little bit. I’m okay.” He could already feel a bit of a headache coming on, actually. He didn’t think that bed had ever looked quite so comfortable. “You ordered me to…fully participate in the experience, remember?” He was pretty sure Erik had meant that he wasn’t supposed to just pretend he’d had sex in the brothel, but whatever. 

“I remember. So? Report, squire.” 

“Yes, sir.” Edwin said, and it was a little funny so he giggled. “Ben and Ty wanted to go to a tavern first, so we did. The, um. White Olive. It was called. We were there for about an hour. I think they were scared. Of girls. Then we reported to the Lilac and it turned out they had wine there so we didn’t need to go to the tavern after all.” 

“And once you got to the Lilac?” Erik sounded benignly interested and nothing else, but Edwin was pretty sure there was more to it. 

“Well. There were girls there. And everyone was sort of picking which ones they wanted. I was just going to wait until they were finished, but Ben picked one for me and we went off to her room. And then we…had sex. Uh, twice, I guess.” 

“Good. A little light on the details, but otherwise good. What was her name?”

It was a trap, but Edwin didn’t notice. “Rosemary.”

Erik nodded. “Take off your clothes.”

Edwin nodded, and then heard what Erik had said. “What?”

“Now, Edwin.” The tone brooked no argument and Edwin did as Erik said, clumsily undoing buttons and nearly falling out of his boots and pants. When he was done, Erik pressed a bottle of oil into his hands. “Get yourself ready. You have ten seconds.” Erik was already undressed as well, Edwin noted. 

It took at least two or three of those seconds for Edwin’s buzzed brain to catch up and another few to get the cork out of the bottle and the oil on his fingers. He reached behind and stuck two fingers inside himself, wincing at the slight burn. Almost as soon as he’d done that, Erik yanked his hand away, pushed Edwin up against the door and pushed into him with on hard thrust that had Edwin yelping and tensing up. 

Erik didn’t spare any time for Edwin’s problems and just started ramming him hard against the rough wood of the door. It hurt, more than usual—Erik was often rough with him and Edwin liked that, but this was more than that. “Erik…” Edwin panted, or maybe whimpered. “You’re…you’re hurting me.” 

If anything Erik sped up. He leaned in and bit the rim of Edwin’s ear before whispering, “I know.” And he came, his heat filling Edwin. 

Edwin slumped, breathing heavily as he took a moment to recover from the onslaught. But Erik wasn’t interested in letting him rest. He pulled out of Edwin just as quickly as he’d gone in and spun Edwin around. “On your knees.” He ordered, with a hard shove downward. Edwin was too stunned to do anything but obey, and winced as his bare knees hit the stone floor. Erik grabbed a fistful of Edwin’s hair and shoved his way into Edwin’s mouth, all the way in and when Edwin choked, he didn’t stop.

_Breathe through your nose._ Edwin remembered, as the lack of oxygen brought tears to his eyes.

“Been waiting for you.” Erik grunted as he fucked Edwin’s mouth with no regard for Edwin himself. “All night while you were out with some…girl.” 

Edwin thought this might last a while since Erik had just shot inside him, but with another grunt, Erik pulled back, his cock popping out from Edwin’s lips just as the first streamer of seed erupted from the tip. Edwin closed his eyes and Erik came all over his face, only releasing his grip on Edwin’s hair when he was finished. 

The sensation of something being poured on his head had Edwin opening his eyes again. Erik was emptying the bottle of oil on him. “What are you doing?” He demanded, his voice hoarse. 

“You smell like perfume.” Erik tossed the bottle aside, took Edwin under the armpits and stood him up. “If you’re going to smell like sex, it’s going to be my sex, Ed. You fucked her twice, you said?”

Edwin nodded vaguely, though he was having a hard time recalling the details at this point, and Erik hefted Edwin up and entered him again, more slowly this time. He pinned Edwin against the wall and Edwin wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist on instinct. “You’re hard.” He whispered. Edwin nodded. He’d gotten hard as soon as Erik had told him to undress. “Was she not enough for you?” Edwin shook his head. He couldn’t really talk. “Good.” 

It was slower this time, and a little gentler. Erik bit Edwin’s collarbone as he fucked him, moving to a different spot every time he made Edwin cry out. When he ran out of space on Edwin’s collarbone he moved to his neck and throat. “Love you like this.” He hissed in between bites. “Sweaty and flushed and covered in cum and just… _dirty._ ” He punctuated that word with a particularly hard thrust. “I’ve always loved making you dirty, Ed. You’re so clean and perfect and pure and I always wanted to just smear mud all over you.”

“You…” Edwin struggled to form words. “You always used to get in trouble.” He paused to take several breaths. “For bringing me home dirty.”

“Yeah. I liked that, Edwin.” Eric switched to the other side of his neck. “Even then I liked that I’d made you that way. That everyone knew you were dirty because of me. I wish mom were here now; she could see what I’ve done to you this time.” 

“Oh, God, Erik…” He didn’t know if it was the friction or Erik’s words, but whatever it was pushed Edwin over the edge and he came with a small cry of discomfort.

In response, Erik pushed him into the door hard, pressing against him until Edwin couldn’t breathe, and he filled Edwin up again. Then he relaxed, the tension going out of him all at once, and nearly dropped Edwin to the floor.

They got each other to the bed and collapsed on top of the blankets, still holding each other. They lay there and breathed for a while, until Erik spoke. “What was her name, Ed?”

“Uh…” Edwin tried to think, tried to bring it to mind. “I, um…I don’t remember.” He couldn’t even remember what she looked like. 

“Good.” Erik held Edwin a little tighter. “Good.”

“Was that seriously what this was about? Why’d you make me go if you were just going to get mad?”

“I wasn’t mad.” Erik said. “Okay, I was a little. But I wanted you to go. I wanted you go to and come back. I wanted you to know that it’s like with someone else. And still come back to me.” 

Edwin wasn’t sure what to say to that. “I’ll always come back to you.” 

“I know. The whole time you were gone all I could think of was this. You.”

“You…” Edwin wasn’t as drunk as he’d been but he was struggling to put this together. “You got off on me having sex with someone else.” 

“Yes. You’re going to do it again, Edwin. I want you to do it again.”

“You’re the only one…”

“I know. But I want you with other people. Prostitutes, your friends, knights, I don’t care. Everyone. And then you’ll come back here and I’ll fuck you senseless. You get a little dirty without me, and then I’ll finish the job.”

He wasn’t sure Erik was totally aware of what he was saying, and Edwin took a minute to answer. “Okay.” He said, finally. “If that’s what you want.” 

“It is.” Erik’s breathing was slowing down. Edwin could feel himself starting to fall asleep as well. “I want a lot of things from you, Edwin. A lot of terrible things.” 

“You told me. I…I want to give them to you, Erik. To do whatever you want me to.” It was a simple truth, one that Edwin had known for a long time. He wanted to make Erik happy. If Erik had to make Edwin dirty to be happy, then Edwin would jump in the mud and happily stay there. 

“You don’t even know what I want.”

“Tell me.”

Erik shook his head. “Not now. You need to sleep now. You’ve all got lance drills at sunrise.” 

Edwin didn’t even have the energy to get annoyed. “You’re evil.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Ed.”

“I love you, Erik.”

“I love you more.” Edwin wanted to protest that that wasn’t possible, but he fell asleep before he could, held tight in Erik’s arms.


	7. Friends Should Try to Help Each Other out of Bad Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to have a few different things in it and then when I wrote it, it ended up having none of those things. So that is excellent. 
> 
> And kudos to The_Royal_Gourd, who amazingly has offered to beta all of my stories from here on out (!!!) including this one, in all of its fucked-up glory.

“You’re limping.”

“I am not.” But Edwin made sure to straighten his gait, just in case. 

“He really does a number on you, doesn’t he? Sir Erik?” Holly was thin as a stick but way stronger than she looked, and had recently hacked most of her hair off, leaving it shorter than Edwin’s. 

“Not really.”

“Not really? Your neck is covered in marks and you can barely walk straight and you say not really? Not that you don’t deserve it, you misogynistic twat.” 

“Hey!”

Holly made a rude gesture, decided that wasn’t good enough and punched Edwin in the arm. “Going to a brothel. I thought you were less of an asshole than that. Buying women’s bodies. It’s disgusting.” 

“It wasn’t my idea.”

“But you went anyway. One mention of sticking your cock in something and it didn’t matter whose idea it was.”

“I was following Erik’s orders!” Edwin coloured, realizing that perhaps he might have been better not saying that. 

“What, as a reward for taking his so well?” 

“You’re just mad that they didn’t invite you.” Edwin muttered, looking away. “There were men there, too. Prostitutes, I mean.” 

“Course I’m mad. I would have said no, but still. You guys are the worst friends.”

“I think Ben figured you’d say no is all.”

“I think Ben was afraid I’d get girl germs all over his boy’s club. Or maybe that I’d get in the way of all of your little—and I do mean little—power fantasies about owning women.” 

“I don’t want to own women.” 

“I’m sure you…”

“I like boys. Men.” Edwin interrupted, realizing that he’d never actually said that out loud before. “I mean women are okay and everything, but given the choice I prefer men.” 

Edwin just sort of looked all around the street so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with Holly in the silence that followed. It wasn’t snowing today and they’d been sent together on a supply run. 

“I kind of wondered.” Holly said after a minute. “I mean. I knew it was,” she put on an affected masculine voice, “practice for what would be expected of us as squires—as if that was anything but an excuse to fuck like bunnies—but you seemed a little more into the idea than a lot of the others. You and Ty and Leo.” 

Edwin smiled, because he’d at times wondered how obvious it was. Ty and Leo both liked boys too, and for a while they had really liked each other, though the three of them had never really talked about it. It was just something they all knew. “I feel like that gets me at least a little leniency in your trial.”

“Not really.” Holly said, giving the street a good once-over before turning back to Edwin. “But I’ll let it rest for now, at least until I’ve kicked Ben in the balls.”

For that, at least, Edwin was grateful. He would have to seriously consider whether or not it was worth it to warn Ben at the risk of his own safety. 

“But seriously, Edwin. Is Erik hurting you?” 

Edwin blinked, the question catching him by surprise. “No, why?”

“It seems like me might be, is all.”

“He’s not.” Edwin asserted, a little more heat in his voice. “He wouldn’t do that, Holly.”

“Do you know him well enough to know that, Edwin?”

“Of course I do!” At Holly’s look, Edwin went red, subsided a little. He’d forgotten for a minute that he wasn’t supposed to have known Erik before this. It had been Erik’s insistence that they keep their relationship as siblings secret. He claimed it would attract attention they didn’t want.

Edwin wanted every last person in the world to know how much he loved his brother, but he understood Erik’s worry and so he kept quiet. “I mean, I’ve gotten to know him pretty well since I was assigned to him. He’s a good guy.”

“Okay.”

“He is!” Her tone had suggested she didn’t believe Edwin. 

“Okay, Edwin.” Holly repeated. “I was just worried, that’s all. You two seem to be…together a lot more frequently than is usual.” 

“It’s a normal relationship for a knight and squire to have.”

“It’s an inherently abusive relationship. Not specifically yours.” Holly added, seeing Edwin’s face. “Just the idea that a squire should be sexually available for a knight is fucked up if you ask me.”

“I didn’t.” Edwin grumbled. “And you make it sound like he’s raping me or something. I like it, I ask for it, what’s the problem?”

Holly just sighed. “Nevermind.” 

“So you and Sir Elaine don’t…” Edwin had, at times, vaguely wondered how it worked with female knights. They always seemed like a minority but in reality there were quite a lot of them. Female squires were paired up with them as often as possible, which Edwin thought was sensible. 

“No. I mean I’m sure it happens with other women and their squires, but Elaine doesn’t.” 

“That’s good, I guess.”

“Well I certainly feel that way, seeing as I like men too.” Holly laughed a little, but her expression turned serious. “Edwin. I know you’re okay with Erik now, but…if that changes…”

“It won’t.”

“If that changes, you should tell me. The system doesn’t give him the right to hurt you.” 

“I know.” Edwin swallowed his annoyance, remembering that Holly was trying to help. He would offer to help her if he thought she was somehow in trouble too. “Thanks, Holly. I’m fine, though. We’re fine.” 

“Okay.” She said it again in that voice that told Edwin she wasn’t totally convinced, but she did let it drop, thankfully. “Do you think it’s ever going to stop being winter, or should I invest in a snowshoe business?”

“I expect it will stop. Sometime in early autumn, maybe.” Edwin said, not totally paying attention. If anything, that conversation had convinced him that Erik was right about keeping things a secret for now. People might try to separate them if they knew. Edwin couldn’t let that happen. 

The last thing Edwin needed was to be protected from Erik. If keeping quiet was the only way to stop well-intentioned people from destroying what they finally had, then Edwin could make sure never to say a word.


	8. Sometimes Seemingly Simple Problems are Actually Quite Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point the soundtrack of this story is basically me going 'aaaaaaaaaaaaa' because even though I love writing this, that is how I feel about it most of the time, haha. 
> 
> There's no sex in this chapter, but it manages to be kind of really scary without that? Like, it becomes even more transparent just how dangerous this whole situation is (for Edwin in particular but honestly I think Erik is in a lot of danger too, so...). So with that said, enjoy!

The arrow loosed with a satisfying twang, and hit the target with a slightly less satisfying thunk. Edwin frowned at it, trying to decide if he ought to be happy or not. One the one hand, he’d hit the stupid thing, and from twenty paces away, too, as he’d been doing for a few days now. On the other, if the straw target were a person, Edwin had hit him high on the left shoulder. 

That, he thought, was a pretty decent place to hit a person. It might not kill them but they would certainly take notice, and the impact of an arrow was often enough to knock someone back. The target might have fallen over and been trampled, or been distracted by the pain long enough for someone to get him with a blade.

“At least you’ve hit him, if only to annoy him and make him kill you in retaliation.” Erik commented, and Edwin jumped a little. He had thought Erik was still off at his own training like he had been earlier. 

“He’s dead.” Edwin declared. “He fell over and got trampled by a horse.” 

“Cute story. Unless he’s wearing armour.”

“If he’s wearing armour, what the fuck am I shooting at him with a bow for?” Edwin demanded. 

“Trying not to die, which you probably didn’t succeed at.” Erik smiled. “But at least you hit him, Ed. Good job.”

Edwin coloured and went to pick out another arrow. “You say that like a ten-year-old couldn’t have done it.” 

“I heard an interesting story earlier.” Erik said, coming over to make a small correction in Edwin’s grip. Edwin glanced at him. “From Sir Eustace.” 

Edwin loosed the arrow earlier than he meant to and it nicked edge of the target, landing harmlessly on the ground. Maybe he should try using poisoned arrows—it didn’t matter if he didn’t kill the target with a poisoned arrow. Too bad knights didn’t use poison. “I’m surprised he could remember who you were long enough to string a story together.” Edwin said after a moment of silence as he considered the arrow. “He’s half senile.” 

Erik rapped Edwin on the head, not hard but hard enough. “He’s also been an anointed knight since before mom and dad were married.” 

“Sorry.” He wasn’t really, though Edwin was right. Sir Eustace was one of the teachers at the school and though he may not have had the fondest memories of the man, it wasn’t that Edwin didn’t respect him. 

“Anyway.”

“You heard a story.” Edwin busied himself getting another arrow ready. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going and already didn’t like it. 

“About you.”

“I could have told you a story about me if you’d asked. You didn’t have to get one from Sir Eustace.” 

“I did ask.” Erik said, watching Edwin prepare another shot, miss. “You lied to me.” 

Edwin carefully didn’t look at Erik. “I didn’t.” 

“Why are you afraid of the bow, Edwin?” Erik asked. “Sound familiar?” 

“I’m not.”

“Knights don’t lie.”

“That’s not true. Knights lie all the time.” 

“So you’re lying?”

“What do you want from me, Erik?” Edwin shot again. This time he hit near the centre of the target, pure luck that he tried to pass off as intentional, though he knew Erik wouldn’t buy it. 

“Good shot.” Erik said, with a quick smile. But his expression hardened again quickly. “You got hurt.” 

Face burning, Edwin picked at the bowstring. “I guess so.”

“You _guess_ so?” Right. Erik was angry now. 

“Yeah. Erik, people get hurt in training. That’s why it’s training—so we don’t get hurt later. Ben nearly took Stuart’s foot off the first time he picked up a lance, and once Archie fell off a horse and hurt his head so bad he saw three of everything for two days.” 

“You were in the infirmary for a week, Ed!” Erik grabbed Edwin’s shoulder and spun him so they were facing each other. Edwin couldn’t quite bring himself to raise his head. 

“Well. Yeah.” Edwin mumbled, his right arm tingling. “I’m fine now, though.”

“You can’t shoot a bow without flinching and you call that fine? Look at me, Edwin. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s humiliating, Erik!” Edwin shouted, surprising himself with the volume. He looked up at Erik now, eyes rimming with tears. “You want to know what happened? I thought it looked easy when people did it so I wasn’t paying attention and the fucking thing ripped my arm open!” Shaking, Edwin hurled the bow aside and stalked off a few paces, cradling his no longer injured arm. “That’s why I didn’t tell you.” He said quietly. “I’m too fucking embarrassed.” 

“Anyone can make a mistake, Ed.” Erik said softly, not moving. “It’s not as bad as you think.”

“I could have died.” Edwin sniffed, trying not to full-on cry and not succeeding. “From the blood loss. I almost lost the use of my hand. I couldn’t hold a fork for two months. The only thing I could think about the whole time was…was how disappointed you were going to be in me.” 

“I’m disappointed that you would have thought that, Ed.” Erik came up behind him now, wrapped his arms around Edwin. “I love you. I’ll always love you no matter what happens to you.” 

As much as he knew that were true, Edwin wished he could completely believe it. “You have no idea. No idea. I…you’re so good at everything, Erik. I’m not. I only ever wanted this because you did—I’m not made to be a knight. I l-love you so much, and I try, I try so hard to be good enough for you, and I…”

“Shhhh, stop, Edwin. Stop.” Edwin was surprised to hear Erik crying too, and looked up at his brother. Erik’s eyes were closed but the tears on his cheeks were obvious. “Don’t do that to yourself. Don’t you dare _ever_ think you aren’t good enough for me, little brother. Don’t you _dare. __”_

“But I…”

"No.” Erik said firmly. “You’re perfect, Edwin. My perfect Ed. My perfect, shining little knight.”

“I’m not.”

"You _are._ ” Erik insisted. “Everything I’ve done in my life has been to impress you and you tell me _you’re_ not good enough? You’re the one, Ed. You’re the one who’s going to be great. You’re going to change the world. And I can’t help myself from trying to ruin you.”

“That’s all I want.” Edwin wished he could hide his face. “That’s all I want, Erik. I just want you. I don’t want anything else.” 

“Okay. Okay, Edwin, Okay.” Erik held him for a little longer before letting Edwin go. “Okay. I don’t want you to talk like that anymore. And I don’t want you getting hurt because of me. Hearing about that didn’t disappoint me, Edwin. It terrified me. How many other times have you hurt yourself because you thought I’d want that?”

“That was the only time.” Edwin said, shaking his head. He’d often worked himself to exhaustion in training, but never to the point of being dangerous. “Promise. I won’t do it again.”

“Good. Because if you died and that was why…” Erik took a deep breath. “Okay. No more archery. Go on back to the room. I’ll clean this up.”

“I still need to practice…”

“Not right now, Ed.” Erik said, in his most commanding voice. “You’re done for now. I’ll bring supper when I’m finished. I’m guessing you don’t want everyone asking why you’ve been crying.”

Wiping at his eyes, Edwin nodded. “Thanks, Erik.”

He turned and went off in the direction of the barracks, but Erik’s voice stopped him. “You have no idea how much I love you, Edwin.” It was quiet enough that Edwin wasn’t sure he was supposed to have heard.

“Yes, I do, Erik.” Edwin said, just as quietly before he headed back, not sure if Erik could hear him. “I really, really do.”


	9. Sometimes It's Hard not to Notice that Choice Is an Illusion

“Alright, I’m calling it a night, guys. See you.”

“Okay, goodnight, Stan.” Erik’s friend got up and left the room, leaving only one other guest.

“Another round?” Sir Wyatt was Erik’s age, a swarthy, suave-looking knight with dull eyes and a perpetual smile. They, like the other three knights who’d joined them for their dice game and had since left, had all squired together years ago. 

Edwin had spent most of the night pouring wine and pretending he couldn’t hear them gossiping about other knights, or comparing escapades in battle or bed. He was glad it was almost over, just because he wanted to be alone with Erik after such a long time in the company of others.

“Sure.” Erik said, gesturing for Edwin to pour him more wine from the jug, which Edwin emptied. Since Wyatt’s cup was also nearly empty, Edwin retrieved another bottle from the collection that Erik had bought, and found it was the last one. 

Edwin frowned. He had kind of hoped that Erik would let him have some of the leftover wine, and now it looked like there was hardly going to be any.

“Can you believe we have to clean up and play nice for that foreign idiot?” Wyatt asked as he tossed the dice onto the table. 

Erik wrote a number down on a piece of paper before collecting the dice for his own throw. Edwin had given up trying to understand the rules of this game, which they had apparently made up as a group years ago. He tossed the three dice onto table and noted his own number as well. “It was bound to happen.”

Wyatt snorted. “I guess. He’s going to ‘inspect’ us. What the hell does he know about knights? He’s going to see the pretty colours on our shields and how shiny our armour is and write home to daddy about how impressive the north’s knights are.” 

“That reminds me, Edwin, polish my armour before Prince Franz’s inspection.” Erik said, not looking up from the adding up another dice roll. “Anyway, maybe he’ll actually have a head on his shoulders, you don’t know.”

“I do.” Wyatt said, holding his cup up for more wine. Edwin poured dutifully. If he were honest with himself, he was more with Wyatt on this—the foreign prince who’d come to marry Princess Gabrielle was just wasting all of their time by coming here to the fortress. “First,” Wyatt elaborated, “he’s southern, so what the hell does he know? Second, he’s royalty, so what the hell could he possibly know about anything useful? He’s definitely an idiot who wants to come and look all wide-eyed at all the big strong knights. Probably couldn’t hold a sword if you strapped it to his hand.” 

Erik shrugged. “Probably not.” He agreed, pulling in four more dice and passing all seven to Wyatt. “But he’s coming anyway. Sorry.”

Wyatt scoffed. “The faster he learns he’s here to put a baby in Gabrielle and nothing else, the better as far as I’m concerned.”

“I’ll pass that onto Sir Gabrielle. Which arm are you least attached to, by the way?” 

Wyatt threw Erik the finger before tossing the dice. 

The two of them diced in silence for a bit, with Edwin refilling cups when he had to and trying not to frown as the amount of wine that would be left over dwindled. Eight or nine throws later, Erik made a noise and Wyatt leaned back and smiled. “Give me all your money, fuckhead.” 

Erik fiddled with the pile of coins in front of him. “Take Edwin instead.” 

“Funny.”

“I’m serious.” Erik said, and Edwin tried to hide the look he gave his brother. “He’s entertaining. You’ll like him.”

Wyatt scoffed. “Please. I can buy ‘entertainment’ for three or four nights with your money there.” 

“Take him for three or four nights, then.” Erik suggested, and Edwin realized with a wide-eyed look that _Erik was seriously offering him to somebody._ “Just have him back by the morning.” 

Wyatt looked between Erik and Edwin for a moment, smiling at Edwin in a way that made it clear he was thinking very hard about it. “Pass. No offense, Edwin.” He finally said, holding out his hand for the money. “Maybe next time.” 

“Fine, fine.” Erik sighed, pushed the coins across the table. 

Wyatt took them with a grin and stood, stretched. “It’s late. See you tomorrow, loser.” 

“You won by one point, let’s not get too crazy.” Erik said, smiling. He waved, and Wyatt waved back, heading from the room. “I’m serious about Edwin.” He called just before Wyatt closed the door. 

“Me too.” Wyatt called back. “Next time.” And the door closed behind him. Edwin stared at it for a minute before turning to Erik. 

“What the hell?”

“What?”

“You were _offering_ me to him?” 

“Sure.” Erik shrugged. “I want him to fuck you. That a problem?” 

“Well…” Edwin coloured. He was imagining being with Wyatt now, and feeling a little uncomfortable in his pants. “I guess not. But I mean, you could have asked me first.” 

“We talked about this already, didn’t we?” Erik got up, took the wine bottle from Edwin, swinging it back and forth to see how much was left. “I want you to fuck other people. You said you wanted to. Wyatt doesn’t have a squire, he’s very lonely at night, you know.”

“Right.” Edwin said, because Erik was—they had talked about this before. “I guess I was just surprised is all. Sorry.” This was what Erik wanted; it was what they both wanted. He was being dumb for no reason.

“Won’t happen again?”

“No.”

“What was that?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. Because next time Wyatt will say yes, trust me.”

Something in his tone had Edwin narrowing his eyes. “You planned that whole thing out, did you? Asking him, and him saying no.”

Erik just smiled. “I thought you might appreciate one final warning that I’m serious.” 

“I’m serious too.” Edwin said, standing his ground for a moment until Erik nodded. Then Edwin sighed. “You guys drank too much.” 

“By which you mean you wanted us to leave more for you?” 

Edwin looked away. “Yes.” Erik didn’t seem drunk to Edwin’s eyes, though Edwin knew exactly how much he’d had and he must be. 

“There’s about half a bottle here.” Erik said thoughtfully, swirling it around. “Come here.” 

Edwin did as he was told, and Erik lifted the bottle to his lips. “What are you doing?”

“Going to let you have the rest of the wine.” Erik smiled down at him, hand on Edwin’s shoulder. He touched the bottle’s top to Edwin’s lips. Edwin opened his mouth to let it in. 

“I didn’t mean all at once.” Edwin muttered around the bottle. 

“Do you want it or not?” 

Edwin was silent for a moment, wondering if he should be concerned or turned on at the predatory look in Erik’s eyes. “Yes.” 

Probably turned on. 

“Good. I’m drunk and I want you to be too, and then when you are, I was thinking I’d make you do something that you’ll find humiliating in the morning.” He reached up and grabbed Edwin’s chin, urging him to tilt his head back as he lifted the bottom of the bottle.

“What is it?” Edwin asked, not suppressing his shiver. He was definitely hard now and his mind was working through all sorts of possibilities with a mixture of dread and anticipation.

“Hm…” Erik smiled. “It’s a secret. Why, that a problem?”

Still shivering, Edwin held Erik’s gaze for a minute longer before tilting his head all the way back and letting his brother pour the rest of the wine down his throat.


	10. A Favour isn't a Favour if You Benefit from it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It definitely says something about this story that the sex scene in this chapter is arguably the least sketchy of all the sex scenes thus far. Don't worry though, it gets suitably terrifying again at the end.

“Everything is Edwin’s fault all the time.” Ben declared, flopping back onto a bale of hay in the stable’s loft. The rest of them just sort of snickered at him, but Ben scowled. “It’s true. Doyle never used to touch me at all until we made the mistake of having a bath with Edwin and Sir Erik, and now at least once a week it’s like…” He trailed off, making an obscene gesture with some fingers. 

“Tell his wife about it.” Holly suggested, sitting beside him. “That’d put a stop to it pretty quick.” 

Ben just gave Holly a scandalized look. “I can’t tell her about it! She’s…”

“A girl? Did you like getting kicked in the balls that much, Ben?”

“Not a knight, is what I was going to say.” Ben lied over the rest of their friends’ sniggering. “It has nothing to do with her.”

“It has everything to do with her if her husband is screwing around with some kid.” 

“Holly, I’m curious—do you think you’re going to get anywhere with this?” Edwin asked as he seated himself as well. They’d all just finished running drills and had a few minutes to waste, so they were wasting them in the stables where nobody could find them and make them work more. 

“I mean, I would be pissed.” Holly continued, ignoring Edwin. “If I found out the asshole I married was sticking it in some small, small little boy.” 

“You want to see small?” Ben demanded, clearly more embarrassed than actually mad. He gripped the front of his breeches and raised his eyebrows at Holly. “I’ll show you small.”

“I’m sure you will.” Holly said sweetly. “Well, go on. Let’s see it, then.” 

Ben opened his mouth and for just a second Edwin thought he might do it, but he looked around at his audience and, most likely, realized that he wasn’t going to win this one no matter what he pulled out. Edwin knew for a fact, as did everyone else here, that it wasn’t that small, but that didn’t matter. So instead, wisely, Ben demurred, huffing as he reclined back into the hay. “You’re just jealous you don’t have one.” He muttered, not looking at Holly. 

“If that makes you feel better, Ben. It’s okay, small things are more fun anyway.” 

“The point is,” Ben said, before Edwin had time to wonder if Holly had meant by that what he thought she had, “that Edwin is the worst and we shouldn’t be friends with him anymore. Did anyone bring anything to drink?” 

“Yeah, I’ll just run and get the cask of wine Erik has in his saddlebags.” Edwin said, rolling his eyes. “It’s the middle of the day, dipshit.” 

“Fuck off, you’re on trial here.”

“You’re seriously complaining because he fucks you once a week?” Archie was a pale guy who was currently sporting a black eye after a sparring mishap yesterday. “The rest of us should be so fucking lucky.” 

“Aw, are you getting to know Sir Connor better than you wanted to?” 

“Fuck you.” Archie said to Rudy. “Or just let Sir Howard do it, I guess—I saw the two of you sneak into that alley the other day when you were out patrolling.” 

“Really?” Edwin asked, frowning as Rudy’s colour gave truth to the accusation. “God, even Erik waits until we’re off duty.” 

“But that frustrates poor little Edwin.” Ty teased. His skin was a cascade of freckles that Edwin knew for a fact kept going, all the way down to his feet. 

“You have no fucking idea.” Edwin grumbled, though it wasn’t like Erik didn’t pay plenty of attention to him the rest of the time. 

“You guys are fucked up. Plus you’ve made the word ‘fuck’ lose all meaning, and that’s a damn shame.” Holly announced, and Edwin saw that she was taking a small pouch from Leo as she did, pulling some dried leaves out of it. Leo was already chewing on some and Edwin wondered once again where he always managed to get Hareflower from. As far as addictives went it wasn’t too heavy, but it did provide a nice buzz that lasted a few hours. Normally Edwin could only chew one leaf at a time or he threw up. Holly took three and passed the pouch along.

“Fuck.” Archie said, apparently missing the irony. He passed the pouch without looking at it. “Not worth my goddamn skin to show up for duty high, thanks.” 

Edwin took one, because he knew Erik would be more amused than angry. Most of the others agreed with Archie, though, and when the pouch got back to Leo he just gave a lazy shrug and tucked it away somewhere. “Got to do something to ease the boredom. You all bitching about getting it too often—I don’t even think old Dalton knows how to use his cock.”

“I’ll fucking trade with you.” Ben grumbled. It seemed as if he’d given up his campaign to indict Edwin, though. 

“Sucks to be you, kitty.” Ty said, his tone boastful. “Percival does me three times a day and it’s fucking awesome.” 

“Nice.” Edwin said, and bumped Ty’s fist when he offered it. He could already feel the nice fuzziness of the Hareflower in his thoughts. 

“Must be so much easier to just like boys.” Rudy muttered.

Edwin smiled at him. “So much fucking easier, Rudy.” That got him a few looks—they’d joked around before but none of them had ever admitted to it. The Hareflower made it easier not to care. 

“The man speaks the truth.” Leo said with a grin, and offered Edwin another fist. 

“Boys are gross.” Holly declared. “They’re a pain in the ass and liking them is an even bigger pain in the ass.” She was a little flushed in the face and she stood really suddenly. “Got to go. You guys are creeping me out.” 

“We’re turning you on and you know it.” Ty accused.

“Fuck you, not that you’d want to.” Holly muttered, and she turned away and headed out of the loft. “We’ve got to get back to work anyway.” 

“Yeah.” Ben gave a long-suffering sigh and stood as well. “She’s right. I still maintain that everything is your fault, Edwin.” 

Edwin just shrugged. “He’d stop if you really wanted him to.” 

Ben glared at Edwin for a second before laughing. “I miss you guys.” He said, making his way to the ladder after Holly. Most of the others were getting up too, following their example. “Let’s go out sometime soon.”

“I’m coming with you!” Holly called from the bottom of the ladder. “I swear if you try to leave me out for some misogynistic sowing of your fucking oats I’ll castrate you myself.” 

“I said all of us, didn’t I? God.” 

Edwin giggled as he listened to them, and waved the rest of his friends goodbye one at a time. The Hareflower made him sluggish and he didn’t really want to get up, and Leo was looking at him funny so he decided it was best to stay. 

When the two of them were alone Edwin fixed his gaze on Leo. “Really?” He asked. “He never touches you at all?” 

“No.” Leo grumbled, flopping back and looking up at the ceiling. “I’m lucky half the time if I can touch myself with how light he sleeps. He even told me on commencement night that he wasn’t going to fuck me. A promise. Said it like I was supposed to be grateful.” 

Edwin had an idea, thought for just a second about Erik and smiled. “Want me to do it?” 

“Fuck.” Leo declared, raising a hand to wave Edwin over. “Yes. Get the hell over here.” 

“You’ve got to do me after.” And wouldn’t Erik like that—Edwin didn’t think Erik was really expecting him to fool around with other people, at least not unprompted. This would make for a nice surprise. And Leo was someone Edwin knew and trusted and liked, so he knew he was safe even if he didn’t end up being okay with it like Erik wanted him to be. 

“Fine, just come on. We don’t have a lot of time, we have to get back soon.” 

“You’re not on enough Hareflower if you’re this high strung.” Edwin said as he crawled over to Leo, climbing on top of him and kissing his neck. 

“Dalton’s old, but even he’ll eventually notice if I do too much at once.” Leo said, squirming and bring up his hands to hold Edwin as Edwin moved up his chin and to his mouth. “Besides, if you were as desperate as me you’d understand.” 

“I guess.” Edwin said, kissing Leo some more as he moved his hands down to untie their pants. Leo flipped him over. 

“You’re taking too long.” He muttered, sitting up and taking down his pants himself. “We don’t have that much time. I’m doing you first so you last longer in me.”

“Fine.” Edwin said, working to get his own pants out of the way as well. They silently negotiated position with one another as Edwin leaned down as much as he could with his mouth open, and Leo got up on his knees and let Edwin suck on him just for a minute, swirling Leo around to get him wet. 

“Do you need…ah, fuck.” 

“No.” Edwin said, pulling off and wiping his mouth. “You’re good. Erik fucked me this morning.” 

“Lucky. He going to be mad?” Leo asked as he moved back down and positioned Edwin on his back, taking himself in hand to guide himself in. 

“Nah.” Edwin said, sighing a little when Leo pushed into him. Even without stretching it went in pretty easily. It had been a while since he’d had anyone but Erik. “He likes it when I’m with other people.”

“Fuck, then.” Leo grunted as he pushed the rest of the way in and started fucking Edwin steadily. “We can…do this every day, then. I’m going to last like two seconds, Ed.”

“S’okay…” Even as Edwin said it, Leo tensed up and shot inside him, making the cutest face, and Edwin got up on his elbows so they could kiss again. 

“God.” Leo said, letting out a deep breath before pulling out of Edwin and reversing their positions. “My turn.”

“Yeah.” Edwin let Leo suck him for a minute until he was wet, and since Leo didn’t have the benefit of regular sex, wetted his fingers as well so he could stretch his friend. 

Edwin watched Leo’s face as he pressed the fingers in one at a time, patiently but not slowly. Leo needed stretching, but it wasn’t like they’d never done this before. Leo’s face was stained with red, his eyes half-closed. “I forgot how blushy you are.” Edwin muttered, mostly to himself. 

“That’s enough.” Leo said, his voice strained. “I don’t need any more. Just do it.”

“You sure?”

“Now.”

“I didn’t forget how bossy you are.” Edwin said with a smile, as he moved to do as he’d been told. 

Leo made a pitiful little noise as Edwin pushed into him, and it made Edwin want to kiss him again. So he did, leaning in to bring their lips together as he thrust in and out. He wasn’t nearly as pent-up as Leo was, but Edwin knew he couldn’t keep this up for a long time—which was fine because they didn’t have it. He went as slowly as he could in the circumstances, holding himself up with one hand and using the other to stroke Leo’s cock in between them, breaking his kisses only when one of them had to breathe. 

“Leo…” Edwin felt his finish building up in him, faster than he’d thought, and putting his head to Leo’s shoulder, he shot inside, beaded with sweat as he made an effort to keep thrusting, Leo’s little cries telling him he was hitting the right spot. 

Sure enough, a second later Leo arched his back and shot into the space between them, and Edwin kissed him on the mouth, on the chin, on the neck as he came, and they both collapsed, Edwin still giving Leo quiet kisses. 

“I forgot how kissy you are.” Leo panted as Edwin pulled out and flopped beside him. They just lay there for a second, enjoying the buzz of sex and Hareflower. 

“Sorry.”

“I like it.” 

Edwin smiled. “Me too.” 

“Sir Erik doesn’t seem the type for kisses.” 

“He’s…” Edwin paused, tried to think back to the last time Erik had kissed him. He couldn’t remember. “He’s not, I guess. We don’t really…”

“Poor baby.” Leo said, reaching out and take Edwin’s hand. “I’ll give you kisses.” 

“I’ll give you sex.” 

“I’d give you kisses anyway.” And he gave Edwin one on the hand as he said it. 

“I know.” Edwin sighed, thinking that probably they ought to get up. So he sat up, frowning down at the mess Leo had made on his shirt. He grabbed a fistful of hay and rubbed at it in an attempt to make himself presentable. “Hey, Leo?” 

“Yeah?” Leo was sitting as well, trying to pull up his pants. 

“Erik would have sex with you too if I asked him to.” Edwin wasn’t sure if it was the Hareflower talking, or some echo of whatever it was that had Erik wanting Edwin to sleep around. Maybe they had tastes in common after all, though even as he spoke Edwin could feel jealous in the back of his mind. 

“The way you talk about him I’m surprised you’d be willing to share.” 

Edwin looked at him. “For you I would be.” He’d always liked Leo. If it hadn’t been for Erik he would have put a lot more energy into liking Leo, probably. 

“Well, I’m not going to say no.” Leo said with a lopsided grin. He was way too cute for someone his age. 

Edwin smiled and stood up to do up his own clothes, feeling the squish in his backside and picturing the look on Erik’s face. “I’ll tell him you’re deprived.” 

“Thanks, Edwin, God.” Leo stretched out his shoulders and sighed, heading for the ladder. Edwin followed him. “You’re the best.”

“I know.” At the bottom of the ladder Leo looked around and grabbed a bucket of water that was nearby, splashing half of it on his front and the other half on Edwin before he could protest. “There. We’ll say one of the horses made a bit of a mess if anyone asks.” 

It covered up the stain better than anything Edwin would have done, so he just laughed. “Thanks, Leo.”

“I should be thanking you. I owe you.”

Edwin just shrugged as the two of them left the stable. “It’s not like we’re keeping score.” 

As soon as they stepped outside Edwin spotted Erik heading in their direction. “Oops.”

“We dawdled a bit too long.” Leo muttered. 

“Have to be faster next time, I guess.” Edwin said, not too worried, though that might just have been the Hareflower. 

Erik stopped just short of them, looking down in that way that reminded Edwin how much taller he was. He looked at Leo. “Report to Sir Dalton. He’s looking for you.” 

“Yes, sir.” Leo said, giving Erik a salute and Edwin an apologetic look before moving off. Edwin smiled at him. 

Erik waited until he was out of hearing before speaking again. “I should not have to come looking for you, Edwin. Fool around on your own time.” 

“Sorry.” He wasn’t really.

Erik narrowed his eyes, leaning in and taking Edwin’s chin to look more closely at his face. “Your pupils are huge. Are you high on something? Edwin, I swear…”

“Aren’t you going to ask what I was doing?” Edwin interrupted, again smiling a little bit. Erik paused, and Edwin smiled wider. “Sorry, wrong question. Aren’t you going to ask _who_ I was doing?” 

The shift in Erik’s expression both scared Edwin and turned him on. He glanced after Leo before turning back to Edwin, a predatory gleam in his eye. “You dirty little pervert.” He whispered, leaning in just a little. “Couldn’t even wait until after dinner. Just let some guy stick it to you in the stable. You’re such a desperate little slut, aren’t you?” 

Edwin squirmed under the words, hard again and red in the face. “And whose fault is that?” 

“Oh, don’t worry.” Erik growled, putting a hand on Edwin’s shoulder and turning him towards the fortress. “I’m going to take responsibility. After I punish you for conduct unbecoming. You and a few other others are to assist Sir Constance in ordering the armoury.” Erik squeezed Edwin’s shoulder harder than necessary. “After she’s done with you, you’re to report to the room, no dawdling.” He leaned in, lowered his voice to a whisper even though nobody was within hearing at the moment. “At which time I’m going to fuck you until you _cry,_ Edwin.” 

Edwin shuddered. “That doesn’t sound like much of a punishment.”

“No.” Erik agreed, his breath ghosting Edwin’s ear. “The punishment will be the pretty little ribbon I plan to tie around that pretty little cock of yours before we start. If you take your punishment like a knight should, I’ll think about taking it off in the morning.” He smiled in a way that made Edwin feel very much smaller than he was. “No dawdling. I expect you to report _promptly_ for your punishment, understood, squire?” 

Edwin gulped. Two more seconds of Erik talking to him like that and he’d come again, right there in his pants.

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started posting this series on my under-utilized Tumblr. I'm [ underhandedpenguin ](http://underhandedpenguin.tumblr.com) for those interested. Come and chat with me if that is your thing. Or don't if it is not your thing.


	11. You Never Know Who You're Going to Meet When You Go Places for Fun

Edwin didn’t think he should be allowed to rain on his days off. He’d been out having a perfectly nice walk and now here he was, soaking wet and holed up in some stupid inn that had decided, purely by coincidence, to start charging double for hot lunch that wasn’t that good. 

Maybe this was what he got for trying to explore the capital on his own. Edwin would have been perfectly happy to spend his free time in the fortress with Erik—and had in fact offered, thinking it might be fun to see how long he could make a blow job last—but Erik had said he needed to spend at least some time out in the city. 

Well, now he was doing that and it sucked. The inn was crowded and though Edwin had a small table to himself, that wasn’t destined to last long. A woman came into the inn just as he’d started eating, soaked in the rain and clearly desperate for some dry. She looked around the common room and Edwin saw the moment when she spotted the empty seat at his table, and hurried over. 

“Hi.” The woman said, dripping. “Do you mind sharing your table for a bit?”

“Sure.” Edwin said, gesturing for her to take the other seat. Knights were courteous, after all.

“Thanks.” The woman sat with a sigh and raised her hand to flag down one of the servers. “I’m Ariel.”

“Edwin.” He said, watching her as a girl approached to take her order. She was taller than him, with a lot of bushy hair and ink stains on her long hands. After the serving girl had come and gone to the kitchen, she started fiddling with her hair and her clothes, fingers moving absently over herself. 

And, Edwin saw, she started to dry very quickly. When she was finished, Ariel looked up at him and smiled. “What, never seen a mage before?” 

“No, actually.” Edwin said, smiling back. “I’ve been hoping I could meet one someday, though.’ 

“Well, isn’t it your lucky day, then.” Ariel looked him over. “You’re soaked. Want me to dry you too?” 

“Uh, sure.” Edwin found he wasn’t totally sure about the idea of her magicking at him, but it turned out not to be that big a deal, as she just waved her hands in his direction and soon Edwin was dry as she was. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem. It’s what magic is for, after all—helping people.” 

“So I’ve heard.” Edwin smiled. She certainly didn’t seem poisonous to him. “I always kind of figured that mages were old and crusty.” He judged her at around Erik’s age, maybe younger. 

Ariel laughed. “And not young and gorgeous like me?” She teased. “We do in fact come in all ages and demeanours. I’m an apprentice mage, so I’m still technically in training, if that makes you feel better.” 

“Well, I wasn’t that worried about it.”

“And what do you do, Edwin?”

“I’m a knight.” Edwin shrugged a little. “Also in training. A squire, if you want to be specific.”

“Really?” Ariel’s expression turned interested. “I’ve never met a knight. Which seeing as we’re just down the road from each other is kind of funny.” 

“I guess so. We’re both kind of…”

“Trapped?” Ariel suggested. “Behind the huge institutional walls that we put up around ourselves to protect our valuable secrets?” 

Edwin laughed. “Not quite what I was thinking, but sure.”

“I always kind of figured that knights were huge and gruff.” Ariel admitted, still looking at Edwin with a measuring expression. 

“And not little and awkward like me?” 

“You’re not little. And I think you’re very charming.” 

“Well.” Edwin smiled, ate some of the stew. “That’s probably because you’ve only known me for five minutes.” 

“I suspect not.” Ariel’s food arrived and she thanked the serving girl, tasting it after she’d gone and making a face. “This is terrible.”

“I don’t suppose you can magic it better?” Edwin joked.

“Alas, no. Even magic can only do so much, and I think this might be beyond saving.” 

Edwin laughed, because frankly she was probably right. “So, okay, maybe this is a stupid question.”

“There’s no such thing as a stupid question, Edwin. Questions make the world turn.” 

Edwin blinked at her. “Um, okay. So, how does magic, you know, work?” 

Ariel nodded, as if she’d been expecting that. Maybe people asked her a lot. “It depends on who you ask, since different practitioners do it differently, but I can give you the general explanation. The world, ultimately, is made of energy.” She said, gesturing around them at the inn. “Everyone uses it all the time—you’re using it right now.” 

“But you’re better at it.” Edwin guessed, thinking he saw where she was headed with this. He didn’t really get what she meant when she said he was using the world’s energy, but he hadn’t really expected to understand her answer anyway. 

“Exactly.” She smiled as if proud. “I can touch that energy directly and do what I want with it, within reason, whereas most people can only manipulate the products of the energy—the physical world.” 

“I guess that makes sense. I mean, it makes magic seem a lot less…” He waved his hand vaguely. 

“Mysterious? Scary? Yeah.” Ariel nodded. “I mean, mages kind of…like being mysterious, a little bit. But it’s not that complicated. I could pick up a sword and swing it, but you’ve learned how to do it properly, so you’re better at it than me.” 

“But.” Edwin frowned, thinking that through. “Anyone can learn to swing a sword. I could teach you right now.”

“That’s true, and that is the thing that sets magic apart—most people can’t ever do it, no matter how hard they try. Though I’d argue that there’s a certain innate talent in being good with a weapon as well. Some people just aren’t going to be suited to it, don’t you agree?” Edwin nodded, because he was pretty sure he was one of those people. But he’d practiced until he was good enough, at least. “It’s not a perfect metaphor, but the principle is similar, I think.” 

“Well, you seem to know what you’re talking about, so I’ll take your word for it.” 

Ariel smiled again. “Your turn. What’s it like being a knight? I mean, what do you guys get up to in that fortress when there’s not a war or something to take up your time?” 

That was very similar to what Edwin’s next question was going to have been. Maybe there were mages like Erik who just assumed knights didn’t do anything. “We train a lot.” Edwin told her. “But the order also supports the city guard and sends members out to capture outlaws or bandits across the kingdom, helping people and everything. We also provide training for armies when the king raises them and escort nobility when they’re travelling. We also participate in the security of the castle.” He tried not to sound too defensive, but he wasn’t sure it worked. 

“You’re busier than I figured. I guess it was kind of silly to assume that you were just sitting on your thumbs all day.”

Edwin chuckled. “A little bit, yeah. But to be fair, that’s what a lot of knights think that you do too, so…”

Ariel nodded. “I guess they would. We do a lot of studying, which can certainly look like it isn’t helpful. But we work on spells to make people’s lives better…to get water to people during droughts, to cure illnesses that medicine can’t, that sort of thing. I research ways to cast spells on buildings so they don’t fall over if there’s an earthquake or something. Plus we round up all—or most, anyway—of the kids who start to develop magical abilities before they kill themselves or people around them, and train them to use their power properly.” 

“That does seem important.” Edwin admitted.

“It’s why we have a school instead of a fortress.” Ariel said. “The main thing we do is teach. You wouldn’t want knights who were just a bunch of guys with swords doing whatever they wanted—and you definitely wouldn’t want mages who were the same, since a knight can kill people, but a mage can destroy a town.” 

“A guy with a sword doing whatever he wants isn’t a knight.” Edwin told her, pointedly. 

“But someone with magic powers doing what he wants is still a mage.” Ariel said, not entirely gently. “Magic is a reality of the world. We can’t stop people from being born with the ability or from learning to use it—all we can do is make sure they learn to use it the right way so that they don’t hurt people.” 

“It’s the same thing.” Edwin realized. “As what we do—we stop bandits from raiding towns and killing travellers. Because we can’t stop people from having swords, but we can use ours to make sure they don’t hurt innocent people.”

“There you go.” Ariel nodded. “See, we’re on the same side. The only difference is that you don’t have the resources to round up and train every single person in the world who might want to use a sword to make sure they use it right. But there really aren’t that many mages, or wizards or sorcerers in the world, so we can do that.” 

“I never thought we weren’t on the same side.” Edwin muttered, looking down into his terrible stew. “Are there other academies somewhere? For wizards and sorcerers? Or another mages academy for mages who are too far away to live here?”

“I think there’s a mage academy across the ocean on the western continent.” Ariel said, thinking. “Though a lot of people from there seem to come here too, so maybe it’s not very good, I don’t know. Wizards teach their students on a more individual level rather than in a formal school—some kid will develop powers and a local wizard will go find him. They do have a ruling body down in Kyaine somewhere, though I have no idea what it actually does. Sorcery is a hereditary magic, and they live in isolated clans and teach their children the craft; witches are the same way.”

“Why is it so different?”

“Who the hell knows?” Ariel rolled her eyes. “Maybe someone screwed up when they were designing the world. Sorry.” She added, looking up briefly. “Or maybe we’re meant to balance each other out. What’s knight training like? It must be hard.”

“It’s not so bad.” Edwin shrugged. “Though I guess that’s not true since a lot of people fail. The school is set up in an old barracks in the northeastern quarter. It’s a couple of years of learning how to handle weapons and ride properly and wear armour without falling over, and then how to do all three at once. While they’re doing that, there are a lot of lectures on the chivalric code. Probably pretty much the same as mage training, only with less magic.”

“Sounds about right.” Ariel agreed. “We have this entire museum dedicated to things we’re not supposed to do, and there’s this terrifying mandatory tour.” 

They sat and talked for so long that they ordered supper as well. The rain passed but it wasn’t until much later that they parted, with Edwin thinking that the trip into the city hadn’t been nearly the waste of time he’d worried it would be.


	12. Which Friend to Confide in with a Sensitive Matter Is an Important Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hi everyone. I don't know how much of a surprise this will come as, but Edwin isn't the only person in this story getting it with a family member. So with that in mind, read on, noble reader.

“I’m tired.” 

“We’ve been up here for half an hour.” Edwin said. “We’ve got three and a half more hours.”

“That doesn’t stop me from being tired.” Ty protested.

“No, but it does mean you have to stop being tired.” 

“That’s not how it works.” Ty huffed, kicking at a loose stone. They were part of the guard for the outer wall of the fortress today, and the two knights who were with them had assigned them to patrol duty instead of standing at the gates, so they were walking a circuit of the wall, looking for anything suspicious. “You should carry me on your back so I can nap.”

“You’d get in trouble.”

“You can put me down when we get close to the gate so nobody will know, and then carry me again once we’re away.”

Edwin rolled his eyes. “I’m not carrying you, you’re too heavy.”

“You calling me fat?”

“Yes.”

“Rude.” Ty yawned. “Obviously you missed it, but you were supposed to ask me why I was tired, Edwin.” 

Edwin glanced at Ty before resuming his scan of the wall for activity. Any activity at all, really. Anything interesting at all would be cool. “Oh. Why are you so tired, Ty?” 

Ty flashed Edwin a grin. “Percy kept me up all night. Again.”

Edwin made a noise that was something between a sigh and a chuckle. “If you wanted to talk about your sex life with Sir Perceval, you didn’t need an elaborate set up. You could have just brought it up.” 

“I wouldn’t say ‘I’m tired’ qualifies as an ‘elaborate set up,’ but okay, let me try again for you with your simple mind. Percy kept me up all night last night. He bet me that I’d pass out before he did.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah.” Ty flushed, scratching at his head. “But I think he cheated. I mean, how do you fuck somebody for that many hours in a row and not pass out?” 

“Practice?” Edwin was thinking he ought to try that with Erik. 

Ty looked at Edwin, and laughed. “I guess. Do you think something’s wrong with us?”

That took Edwin by surprise, and he frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well I mean, Holly’s not wrong when she says that it’s kind of fucked up that knights are just allowed to do what they want to us. Not that I don’t like it.” Ty insisted, raising his hands in defence. “Because it’s awesome, but that’s kind of my point—I mean, does the fact that we like it when it’s obviously kind of not okay mean there’s something wrong with us?” 

“Maybe.” Edwin sighed. At least Ty wasn’t fucking his brother, he thought. He’d long since come to terms with the fact that there was something wrong with him. “But I mean, what’s wrong with liking sex? Yeah, maybe it’s a bit…not okay.” He didn’t like admitting that. “But it’s not like it’s some sleazeball in an alleyway. It’s safe and it’s with someone who you trust, so…” He shrugged. 

“I don’t know, Edwin.” Ty sighed. “I shouldn’t be pushing this on you. I just sometimes worry that I might be broken.”

“No, it’s okay. Me too.” Edwin admitted. “And I don’t think you’re broken, Ty.” 

“That’s because you don’t…” Ty fell silent and didn’t finish the thought. They were nearing the gates and both of them stayed quiet while they passed by, reported nothing out of the ordinary, and began the circuit again. “I have…something. And I need to tell someone, and it’s really fucked up and you can’t tell anyone else, Edwin.”

Edwin looked at Ty, curious now, and a little worried. “I won’t.”

“You _can’t._ ”

“I swear I won’t, Ty.” 

“Okay.” Ty went quiet again, and it was so unusual for him to be so silent that Edwin started to worry more. 

“It’s just…okay. You get this—Erik fucks you a lot, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Percy too. And he told me, on commencement night, that he was glad he finally had a squire because I was going to save him so much money. I guess he used to go to brothels a lot, and stuff. And I told him, well now you don’t need to, right.” 

“Right.” 

“He doesn’t…does Erik actually like boys, or does he just…because you’re there?”

“I’m not sure.” Edwin admitted. If someone else had been Erik’s squire, he didn’t know if Erik would have been so sexually active with him. He was pretty sure that Erik just liked him. Though at the same time, he had agreed to sex with Leo, but that might have just been because Edwin had asked. “I really don’t know.”

“Percy doesn’t. He told me he didn’t, but that he’d take one because I’m there, I’m free, and I’m not going to give him a baby. He told me he was going to train me to be the best knight in the order, but that he was also going to make me his little whore while he did.” Ty squirmed a little as he talked, and Edwin didn’t say anything, not sure whether he was supposed to. “Which is fine, I mean, fine. That doesn’t bother me, actually, and you know, it’s kind of cool. He used to fuck around all the time, and now he’s only—mostly—doing me. And I mean, he has a lot of stamina, Edwin.”

“He can keep up with you, then.” Edwin teased.

“Yeah.” Ty laughed a little. “That’s not the thing that I have. The thing I have is…the other night after he was finished he told me something kind of weird, and I…he told me that when he was younger, before he was even a squire, when he was in the training school, even then he, uh, had a lot of stamina. And so he’d sneak out and go to brothels and stuff a lot, because he didn’t like boys.” 

“Not liking boys is dumb.” Edwin muttered.

“Tell me about it. But he didn’t like boys, and when he couldn’t convince one of the girls to get with him he’d sneak out and go to brothels. And he told me…you can’t tell anyone about this, Edwin.”

“I’m not going to.” Edwin promised. 

“He told me one of the reasons he liked me is because of my freckles. Because they remind him of this one prostitute he used to visit when he was younger. She had the same…” He gestured at himself. “And he told me that he visited her a lot, but one day she disappeared, went to a different brothel or something. Whoever he replaced her with told him that she’d gotten pregnant.”

Edwin straightened, getting an inkling of where this was going, and starting to see why Ty was nervous. Ty continued. “I mean, she’d obviously had sex with lots of people and everything, so there’s no way to be sure it was his baby, but…”

“He’s pretty sure it was.”

“Yeah. And he likes me because I’m not going to make a baby and disappear on him.”

“Ty…”

“I asked him how long ago he’d been in the school.” Ty said, biting his lip. “And I did the math and I get my freckles from my mom, Edwin, and she’s a prostitute.” 

“Okay.” Edwin looked around and pulled Ty off the path, resting them both against a battlement. “You’re okay, Ty.” 

“It’s just…it’s a coincidence, and my dad could have been anybody and I’ve never cared because I love my mom. But now…She told me once that I had his eyes, and Edwin, my eyes are the same colour as Percy’s.” 

“Yeah.” Those eyes were rimmed with tears now, and Edwin took Ty in his arms and hugged him. 

“But that’s not the thing. I think Percy’s my dad, but that’s not the thing, Edwin.” 

“What’s the thing, then?” Edwin asked gently. 

“When I realized that. When I realized that he was probably my father. I got really, really hard. And I can’t stop thinking about it. And I want him to keep doing it. To keep fucking me and being my father and…oh, God.” Ty held him back, clutching Edwin to keep himself in place.

Ty didn’t cry, or at least he kept his face buried on Edwin’s shoulder so he could say he didn’t. Edwin held him, patted him on the back. “I’m so fucked up.” Ty mumbled. “I mean, it’s one thing to like sex but what does it say that I…” 

“It doesn’t say anything.” Edwin interrupted. “It doesn’t say anything about you, Ty, there’s nothing wrong with you.” Or if there was, Edwin was in no position to judge. 

“Of course there is! You can’t have sex with your parents, its…” 

“But he didn’t raise you.” Edwin told him. “You never knew him. Even if you are sure it’s him, it’s not like he used to change your swaddling clothes and let you ride on his shoulders. Can you really say that someone you met half a year ago is family?” 

Ty was silent for a minute before pulling away, giving Edwin a ragged smile. “Maybe. But can you really say that there’s not something wrong with a guy who wants his dad to fuck him?” 

Edwin tried to return the smile but it came out strained. “Maybe I can’t. But…Ty, Erik is my brother.” He hadn’t been planning to say that, and resisted the urge to look around and make sure nobody had overheard. 

“What, really?” Ty was looking at him as if he’d never seen Edwin before. 

“Yeah.” It was scary, to admit it out loud. But also nice, nice to be able to say it. “He’s my brother, and I love him and not…in the way that brothers are supposed to love each other. And we did grow up together, Ty, and he used to carry me on his back and help me in the bath and take care of me, and I knew what I was doing when I asked him to fuck me, but I…” He couldn’t quite make eye contact, and tried to pretend that his eyes weren’t watering. “So you’re not the only one who might have something wrong with him.” 

“Oh, man.” Ty gave a long sigh. “Edwin. I’d ask why you didn’t say anything before, but I guess I know why.” 

“Yeah. Don’t…”

“I won’t say anything.” Ty promised, and Edwin nodded. “I knew you were the right person to talk to about this. Even more than I thought.”

“Yeah.” Edwin chuckled. “I think…Ty, I think if you like it you shouldn’t have to stop. I mean, I’m supposed to say that you should stop, get reassigned. But if he’s not hurting you and you like it, why do other people get to tell you what’s okay and what isn’t?” 

Ty nodded slowly as Edwin spoke. “I guess. For you too. I think…I think he might know too. Percy. I mean, he told me that story on purpose, and why would he randomly tell me he has a kid with a prostitute who looks like me if he wasn’t…” 

“Could be.” Edwin wasn’t sure, but he thought Ty wasn’t wrong to at least consider that. 

“I’m just worried…what if it was a coincidence that he told me, and he wants to stop when I tell him? I’m not sure that I could…be okay with that.” 

“Are you asking me if you should bring it up?” Edwin was pretty sure Ty was. 

“Should I?” Ty sounded…lost, in a way that made Edwin hurt a little. 

“You know him better than I do.” Edwin told him. “You have to decide if it’s worth risking it.” 

“I’m not sure.” Ty wasn’t usually indecisive. 

“What if…” It was a stupid idea, and Edwin cut himself off. 

“What?”

“No, it’s…”

“Tell me.”

“Well…” Edwin sighed. “I was just thinking. What if you…you know, called him daddy in bed or something? See how he reacts? But it’s stupid, that wouldn’t...” 

“Edwin, that’s perfect!” Ty said, eyes wide. “God, Edwin, that’s brilliant!” And he leapt forward before Edwin could deny it and kissed Edwin on the mouth. Edwin kissed back on reflex, and it got deeper until Ty’s tongue was mapping his throat. 

Edwin wasn’t sure when they ended up on horizontal behind the battlement, but they were by the time they broke for air. Edwin’s pants were too tight and Ty was hard on top of him as well. Their eyes locked and they didn’t really need to say anything. “Would your dad get mad?” Edwin asked, not-quite innocently. 

Ty smiled in something like wonder at the way Edwin had put it. “Probably not. He didn’t care when we went to the Lilac. Would your brother?” 

Edwin grinned. “Erik likes me to be with other people.” 

“Really?” 

“He has this thing about me getting dirty. He gets really possessive and…” Edwin broke off, squirming a little under Ty’s weight. 

“Guess we’re all a little broken.” Ty bent down and kissed Edwin’s throat. “My dad is fucking me and I don’t want him to stop.” He said, closing his eyes. “Feels nice to say it out loud.” 

“I’m so in love with my brother that it scares me.” Edwin said, not able to hold back his grin. “Yeah, it does.” And he hadn’t realized how alone he’d felt, keeping it a secret. Now he didn’t have to, anymore, even if it was only from one person.

“I’m a little worn out from last night.” Ty muttered, kissing Edwin again. “But I bet I can go once. And I never get to top anyone anymore.” 

“You poor, deprived baby. Isn’t daddy taking proper care of you?”

“Shut up and let’s get you dirty for your brother.” 

Even though they jogged to finish their circuit on time, something on their faces must have given them away, because they got another hour of patrol duty as punishment for slacking off. It was worth it.


	13. There’s Always a Lot Going On in Major Cities, Especially in the Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even the chapters with no sex in them are pretty nsfw in this one, I've got to say.

Despite having started with a morning of heavy rain, the first day of summer was living up to expectations. Edwin had been grateful when the rain had cleared up just before his patrol with Erik, but now he was sweating in his armour and it was so humid that he felt like he was drowning just walking through the streets of the capital. 

And he had three more months of this to look forward to. 

“I used to like summer.” Edwin grumbled as they walked. 

“Back when it meant camping and running around and swimming in the river, rather than sweating and heatstroke while we patrol the boiling streets of the capital?” Erik asked with a smile. “Yeah, me too.”

“I used to be allowed to just take off my clothes when it got too hot. Now it would be unseemly.” One of the downsides of not being a kid anymore. 

Erik glanced over at Edwin, thoughtful, before returning his attention to the people on the street. “Out here, maybe.” He agreed. “It’s not unheard of for squires to run clothing-optional errands within the fortress in the summer.” 

“Really?” Edwin looked up at Erik, trying to decide if he was kidding, and shifting uncomfortably as he walked. He could feel the squelch between his legs as he did. Erik had wanted him to go on patrol full. Erik just shrugged and Edwin went back to the street. “I’d do that.” He muttered quietly. 

“Yeah, you would.” Erik smiled. “Don’t worry, we can still have fun over the summer. And you’ll still be undressed for a lot of it if I get my way.” 

“You always get your way.” Edwin said quietly. He hadn’t told Erik yet about Ty. 

“Like you don’t.” 

Edwin chuckled a little at that. “It helps that we usually want the same thing, I guess.” Most of the time, anyway. 

“Usually.” They were coming up on Herald’s Square, for which Edwin was grateful because it meant they were almost done. At this time of year the square was cluttered with a marketplace that technically didn’t have the right to operate in public, but which did anyway. It made the square crowded and loud and hot, but Edwin knew that once they were through it was just a short walk back to the fortress. 

“You know.” Erik said, lowering his voice a little, not that anyone could be listening to them in all this crowd. He nodded at the huge statue that dominated the centre of the square, of Queen Mona holding a hand aloft. “I’ve thought a few times about stripping you and tying you up over there. Putting out a coin box and a sign, charging people a copper to fuck you. I bet I could make a lot of money that way.” 

Edwin suddenly felt a little lightheaded with how hot he was getting at that idea, and how hard he was. “Really?” He managed, looking at the statue and picturing it, all those strangers touching him and using him while Erik watched. 

“Yeah.” Erik said, sounding totally normal. “We’d probably get arrested, so you’d have to let the guard fuck you too.” He paused as if thinking about it, and Edwin tried desperately to pay attention to the square instead of his own thoughts. There were a lot of people out shopping, lots of stalls and open shops. There was a street preacher nearby going on about something with great fervour. “I wouldn’t do it, though, not really.” Erik said after a minute. “Too much risk you’d get hurt.”

“Yeah.” Edwin said distractedly, finding himself not caring overly about that. “I guess so.”

“You seem a little warm, Ed.” Erik said, quite innocently. 

“It’s kind of hot out today.” Edwin managed weakly. 

“You’d strip and let me fuck you right here if I told you to, wouldn’t you, Ed?” Erik asked. “Right here in front of all these people, if I told you to.”

Trying to control his breathing, Edwin just nodded. “Please tell me to.” He whispered, nearly begging. He wanted, in that moment, nothing more than for Erik to do as he pleased, to show everyone how happy he and Edwin were. It didn’t matter that there were people around—that made it better, even. The more people who saw them the better. The more people who saw Edwin for what he really was, the better. 

“No. But when we get back we’ll have a bath and if you’re lucky, the right people will be around and we can put on a little show for them.” 

Edwin wondered who the right people were, and he nodded, biting down on his tongue to distract himself. He completely gave up on watching for suspicious activity and just focused on getting through the square and back to the fortress. 

“What the hell is Howard doing out here?” 

“What?”

Erik nodded his head off to one side, indicating two buildings nearly obscured by all the little tents of the marketplace. Edwin could just make out Sir Howard, a tall, ruddy man, emerging from the alley between them. Rudy followed him out, looking nervous. “Oh.” Edwin said, blinking at them. It didn’t seem like Howard and Rudy could see them through the crowd. “Sir Howard sometimes takes Rudy into alleys and…” He shrugged. To be fair, he only knew that it had happened once, but it wasn’t hard to infer that it was a regular thing. 

“Really?” Erik raised his eyebrows, looking from them to Edwin. “I didn’t know that. Maybe I should introduce you to him.” 

“Maybe I should introduce you to Rudy.” Edwin muttered.

Erik laughed a little. “You’re getting more into this than I expected. I didn’t expect your reaction to me asking you to fuck my friends would be to turn around and want me to fuck your friends too.” 

Edwin found he couldn’t quite look at Erik and cast around the square. “I guess we have a lot in common.” He said, shifting and feeling the wet inside him again. 

Something caught his eye and Edwin pointed. “Erik.”

Erik looked away from Howard and Rudy to follow Edwin’s finger, looking over at the street preacher. “He’s gotten a bit more excited.” He commented. The man was now roving around, getting in the faces of the people listening to him, and even going up to those who weren’t and grabbing them so they’d listen.

“He’s starting to scare people.” Edwin said, glancing up at Erik, who nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go remind him how to be civil.” Erik patted Edwin on the shoulder to urge him forward, and Edwin went ahead, slipping through the steadily gathering crowd with a little more ease than Erik. Did people really not realize that crowding around something potentially dangerous was the worst possible reaction?

“The messiah is here!” The man was shouting at everyone as Edwin approached. “Unrecognized by those he is here to save. We must profess our loyalty, our devotion, to his cause at once, lest we perish in the flames of pride! We must serve him as he will serve others, follow him as he yet follows, kneel before him as he kneels before us. They will spill his blood for speaking, and so must we spill ours to join our voices to his, to save humankind from being thrust into the servitude of demons!” As he spoke, he approached a young couple with a small child and grabbed hold of the man, getting in his face and knocking the child over in the process. 

“Hey.” Edwin called, reaching out and grabbing the preacher’s shoulder as the kid shouted. “Talk with your mouth, not your hands.” 

“The voices of the messiah must not be silenced!” The man hollered, and Edwin wasn’t sure if he was even aware of Edwin’s hand on his shoulder. “We must listen when he speaks, follow his commands, if we are to be saved!” 

“For fuck’s sake.” Edwin muttered, pulling the man with a little more force than necessary and putting himself in the gap between him and the people he’d been screaming at. His eyes were crazed and he had blood in his mouth. “Get away from them, get back on your crate and shout at the crowd like a normal crazy person, would you?” Possibly that was a little less courteous than necessary, but Edwin wasn’t in the mood for this. The people the man had been assaulting moved back, at least. 

Just in time for the preacher to take a step back, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a knife that he swung wide, just in front of Edwin’s face, nicking him slightly on the nose. A shout went through the crowd and they moved away as one mass, pressing against each other to give Edwin and the preacher space. He could see Erik trying to shove people aside to get to them. 

Edwin stared the preacher down, keeping track of the knife in his hand but mostly watching his face. “Put that down.” He ordered. “Or you’ll end up in prison.” Or dead; there was a part of Edwin that thought if he didn’t solve this before Erik got through, Erik might kill this man.

“All servants of the messiah will be chained as he will be chained.” The man told Edwin. “We must defend the purity and honour of our lord!” And he rushed Edwin with the knife in front of him. From the corner of his eye Edwin could see Erik breaking through the crowd, hand going to pull his sword. 

Edwin stepped back and to one side, grabbed the man’s knife arm with one hand and pulled him forward, punching him in the face as he did. The man staggered, dropped the knife, and fell to the ground with a thud. “Ow.” Edwin’s punch had landed between the man’s eyes, and he’d hurt his hand doing it.

A silence fell over the crowd as Erik rushed up to Edwin, pausing with his sword out, looking down at the man, contemplative. Edwin looked at him for just a moment before crouching, checking on the preacher. “He’s fine.” Edwin muttered. “I didn’t even hit him that hard.” He looked up at Erik again. “Sir?” 

Erik shook himself a little, and nodded down at Edwin. “Good work, Ed. I’ll stay with him; you summon the guard.” 

Edwin stood, but didn’t move away from the man for a moment. “Erik.”

Erik smiled. “Go, Edwin. I’m not going to do anything.”

Edwin nodded, but moved away only slowly, looking for a city guard. They were never around when they should be, he was starting to notice. Erik was reassuring the people that everything was okay. By the time Edwin returned with an annoyed guard, the crowd had mostly dispersed and the man was awake again. “My blood has been spilled, just as his will be!” He was bleeding from his nose. “For all of our sakes, the messiah and those who serve him must bleed!” 

Erik watched after the guard for a long while, until after he’d disappeared down one of the side streets. “The priests are going to have to do something about those people before one of them kills someone.” 

This was far from the first one they’d seen who’d been warning people of the messiah’s imminent coming. “Why are there so many of them all of the sudden?” Edwin asked, poking at his nose. The little cut wasn’t bleeding anymore. 

“Not sure.” Erik shook his head, looking at Edwin and reaching out to brush his finger over the cut. “I’ve never talked to one long enough to ask. Maybe they’re feeding off each other’s crazy.”

“Or maybe they know something we don’t.”

“Could be.” Erik sounded skeptical, but still he stood there, clearly thinking about something. After a few minutes he shook his head. “Let’s go back.” He said, patting Edwin on the back. “Good work.”

“Just doing my duty.” Edwin mumbled, shifting uncomfortably under the praise. 

“Don’t think that isn’t worthy of praise.” Erik said. “A lot of people have trouble with it. Come on.” Edwin wanted to ask what Erik meant by that, but then they were walking through the crowd again and there was no opportunity. 

Edwin had a feeling it was going to be a long summer.


	14. 'Be Careful What You Wish for' Isn't the Half of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some sex folks.

Edwin practically pulled Leo into the room behind him, both of them giggling like little boys, and he pressed his friend up against the back of the door as soon as it was closed to kiss him. “Erik will be here soon.” He promised in between kisses. “As his squire, it’s my duty to show you every hospitality until he arrives.”

“Well.” Leo said, panting as his hands travelled down, seeking entrance into Edwin’s clothes. “Don’t let me stop you from doing your duty, then.” 

Edwin smiled and pulled back enough to allow him access to Leo’s belt, still a little giggly. The two of them had done their best not to appear too excited about the end of their shared duty shift today, though they had just narrowly avoided a reprimand by Sir Elenore after they’d accidentally knocked over a suit of armour downstairs. 

They’d been goofing off and grabbing at one another, but Edwin had managed to convince her that it had been an accident and they’d gotten off with no punishment but for having to reassemble the thing. 

But now that they were alone and didn’t have to pretend, they were able to do what they’d wanted to do all day and strip each other, taking longer than they should have only because Edwin couldn’t keep himself from leaning in and kissing as much of Leo as he could reach, a desire that grew only deeper the more of Leo’s clothes that ended up on the floor. 

He was a little desperate, if truth be told. Soon he was going to watch Leo get fucked by Erik, and part of him still wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Part of him didn’t want to share Erik. Part of him didn’t want to share Leo. 

Maybe all of him just wasn’t very good at sharing. 

Once they were totally undressed, Edwin pushed Leo gently back against the door for a deeper kiss, rubbing their leaking erections together until there was a nice slick between them, not breaking contact until neither of them could breathe properly. 

Sucking in air and supporting each other, the two of them met eyes and started laughing again. “I feel like we’re going to get in trouble.” Leo said after a second. 

“I think that’s the point.” 

“Feels like any minute now your dad is going to walk in on us or something.” 

Edwin very much wanted to tell Leo how close that was to being true, but he just laughed and pulled Leo towards the bed. Someday, maybe, he’d be able to say that to Leo, like he had to Ty. But he didn’t want to wreck anything that was about to happen with something Leo didn’t want to know. He didn’t want Leo to get upset or mad.

They tumbled on to the bed and Leo ended up on top of Edwin. Now their kisses were a little more lazy, and as they kissed they repositioned until they were laying properly on the bed instead of sideways, and Edwin looked up at Leo and smiled. “Maybe I should get you ready. Erik’s a little bigger than you’re used to.” 

“Don’t really want to move from up here, though.” Leo said, grinning. His eyes left Edwin and came to rest on the little bottle of oil that they’d left sitting on the bedside table that morning. He reached out and grabbed it, straddling Edwin to do so, pinning him in place.

As Leo opened the bottle to oil up his fingers, Edwin said, “I’m supposed to be showing you my hospitality.” 

“Show your hospitality by letting your guest have his way, then.” Leo finished with the oil and handed the bottle to Edwin, reaching back and starting to finger himself unceremoniously. He hovered just above Edwin’s cock as he stretched himself, keeping eye contact with Edwin the whole time. 

Edwin didn’t move, just watched Leo, transfixed. He wanted to move, to get some friction, just a little bit to add to the sight and make him shoot, but this wasn’t about him and he had to give Leo what he wanted, so he lay there and watched until Leo was flushed from his chest to his face, his movements jerky and awkward, and he suddenly pulled his hand out and fumbled around, grabbing Edwin’s cock blind and guiding himself onto it in one clumsy motion.

“Fuck, Leo…” Edwin grunted as he slid inside. He had to hold himself back, straining not to cum right the fuck away. A whole day of wanting this and not getting it had taken its toll on his stamina, it seemed.

He wasn’t alone, at least. Leo closed his eyes, smiling vaguely as he rode Edwin. “God…” Leo mumbled as he bucked his hips, apparently oblivious to Edwin’s own distress. 

“Shit.” Edwin felt his orgasm build and that was the only warning he got before he exploded inside Leo, raising his hips up and slamming into Leo as he shot, which seemed to trigger Leo’s own eruption. He arched his back as he came without having touched himself, his cum splattering Edwin’s chest and belly, one spurt hitting his cheek. 

The wind went out of both of them after that. Edwin sort of sank into the bed and Leo sagged on top of him, though he kept Edwin inside himself as he leaned forward for one more kiss. “I think I’m good and prepared for Sir Erik.”

“Let it not be said that I’m not hospitable.” Edwin grinned, maybe a little dopey. 

“I’ll let everyone know.” Leo murmured, lifting himself up a little, letting Edwin slide out of him with a low noise. “Although…”

“Although?” Edwin said, pretending his voice didn’t crack a little. 

“He’s not here yet, and now I’m bored.” 

“Well we can’t let that happen.” Edwin asserted, smiling again. Leo had settled down in between Edwin’s legs, and Edwin proffered the bottle of oil again. “I’d be a bad host if I let you get bored on my watch. Why don’t you let me entertain you?” Edwin hoped that Leo was as pent-up as he claimed, or else he’d be wasting all his energy before Erik even got here.

“Well.” Leo took the oil and opened it again, pouring more on his fingers and some on his still-hard cock. “If you insist.” The finger that slipped inside Edwin was immediately followed but a second one, and then a third one a moment later. Edwin squirmed a little, but it was more in anticipation than discomfort. “You ready?” 

Edwin nodded, and Leo smirked, pulling the fingers out all at once and clearly enjoying Edwin’s gasp, before haphazardly pouring some oil on his cock and sliding it inside Edwin all at once again. 

“Oh, man. Edwin.” Leo groaned as he bottomed out, one hand clenching on Edwin’s shoulder for support. 

“I know.” Edwin panted, eyes closed. “I know, Leo.” He reached up and grabbed Leo’s wrist, more for contact than anything else. 

Leo started thrusting, and there wasn’t much sound except for the squelch of the oil as he moved back and forth, and their breathing filling the room. Once Leo had found his rhythm, Edwin started rocking his hips in tune, and between the two of them they built up a momentum that was fast but still somehow gentle in a way that Edwin wasn’t used to. 

A few minutes of that and Edwin felt himself nearing another orgasm, and he was sure from Leo’s choked gasps that he must have been getting there too. “Leo, I…”

Edwin didn’t hear the door open, but he did hear it shut with a bang that had both of them jumping before coming to an abrupt halt. Edwin opened his eyes. 

Erik was leaning against the door, arms crossed, watching them. Looking thoughtful. Edwin just looked at him, thoughts a little dulled at the moment. Erik smiled. “I was worried I’d kept you two waiting for too long.”

“Edwin, um…” Leo hadn’t moved from inside Edwin, and he squeezed Edwin’s shoulder. “Offered some remarkable hospitality. Sir.”

“So I see.” Erik said, taking a step closer. “Good work, Edwin.”

“No problem, sir.” Edwin managed, offering a smile as well. 

“Nice to meet you properly, Leo.” Erik nodded down at them. 

“Yes, sir.” Leo gave Edwin a reluctant look before pulled out, and climbed off the bed to stand at something resembling attention (one part of him, at least, was fully there). Edwin just sat, watching both of them. “You too, sir.” 

“Edwin’s told me about your…problem.” Erik continued, looking at Leo in an appraising way that was already annoying Edwin. “But I feel bad interrupting the moment you two are having. If you’d prefer, I can leave you to it and maybe another time…”

Leo looked at Edwin and the question on his face was clear. Edwin found himself wanting to say yes and have Erik leave, and a part of him felt guilty about that. He could be with Leo any time. He just smiled at Leo, reaching out and squeezing his hand. 

Leo smiled back, and he turned back to Erik. “No, sir. That’s alright. You’re the one I came to see, after all.” 

“Alright, if you’re sure. Why don’t you get comfortable there while Edwin helps me undress?” 

Leo nodded, glancing between Erik and Edwin for a moment before moving to lay back on the bed. Edwin patted him on the shoulder as he stood, before turning his attention to Erik. He snuck glanced up at his brother’s face as he undid the buttons on Erik’s shirt and the laces of his boots and pants, but Erik didn’t say anything, just stood there imperiously and let Edwin undress him. 

Erik was already hard and he gave Edwin’s cock a little tug on his way by, crawling onto the bed and spreading Leo’s legs. He wet one finger with his tongue and, waiting for Leo’s nod, stuck it inside, pausing after the initial penetration. “You two were busier than I’d realized.” He said, smiling again. 

“Yes, sir.” Leo giggled a little. “He did a very good job of getting everything ready for you.”

“That’s good to hear.” Erik’s glance at Edwin was brief, but Edwin caught it and it made his stomach hot. 

“His dedication to duty is a true inspiration to all of us, sir.” 

“Yes, he’s very dutiful.” Erik pulled back, removing his finger and gesturing for Edwin to come over, and gestured for him to get up on the small bed as well.

Dutiful, Edwin did as he was bid. Erik turned a little and took his cock in one hand, and Edwin’s head in the other. Edwin got the hint and opened his mouth, and Erik brought the two together, sliding into Edwin’s mouth and pushing himself down Edwin’s throat as well, until he was fully sheathed. “Holy fuck.” Leo muttered, watching Edwin breathe through his nose as he used his tongue over every part of Erik he could reach, getting his brother as wet as he could. 

The jealous part of Edwin secretly hoped he might get Erik off like that, but Erik pulled his head away long before that could happen and moved away from Edwin, his cock now shining with Edwin’s spit. “Very dutiful.” He repeated, before turning back to the waiting Leo and positioning himself. Edwin could see Leo quivering with anticipation, and when Erik started sliding in, everything about Leo tightened, curled. 

The sound Leo made was both needy and pained, but it soon subsided to a more quiet desperation, a low hum in the back of his throat as Erik, halfway in, pulled back and pushed a little harder, burying himself completely in Leo. 

Edwin sat there on the bed, frozen, transfixed, trembling with…something as he watched, just watched Erik fuck Leo. It was hard, hard to watch Erik on top of someone who wasn’t Edwin, hard to watch Leo clearly enjoying himself underneath _his_ brother, hard to watch any of it. And Edwin, hands clenched to fists in the sheets, was hard watching it, harder than he thought he’d ever been, and he wondered if this was how Erik felt when he slept with other people too. 

And Edwin watched, watched them rock back and forth, watched them pant and sweat and grunt and moan and he thought, _I want that. I want that. That’s mine. I want that, it’s mine. Mine. Mine. Mine, mine, mine; it’s mine and I want it and you can’t have it. Mine._

And then Erik stopped, tensed and arched forward in a way that Edwin recognized, and he came inside Leo with a series of grunts and Edwin wanted to hit someone. 

With a low sigh, Erik pulled back, out of Leo, and smiled. “Don’t worry.” He said. “I know you didn’t get to cum yet. I thought you might want to finish what you started with Edwin.” 

Leo seemed a little out of it, but he blinked a few times, up at Erik, and then glancing over at Edwin. Nodding. “Yeah, I think I do. Edwin?”

“Yeah.” Edwin nodded too, dull. At this moment he knew he would do whatever he was told. So Erik moved back and let the two of them reposition so that Leo was on top of Edwin again, and he slid in without ceremony, desperate, right on the edge. 

It was short, and it wasn’t what Edwin wanted because it wasn’t Erik, and Leo fucked him fast and tight, his body curling around Edwin’s as he thrust in and out. He must have been right there on the edge, because it was hardly any time at all before he was tensing up and he buried himself with a sort of pitiful gasp as he came. It was nothing, though, on the whinge that Edwin made when he realized that was going to cum too, and he wanted to but didn’t want to, he wanted Leo but he _wanted_ Erik and as Edwin came, he bit his lip to avoid saying anything because he wasn’t sure which name would come out. 

Drawing deeply for breath, Leo pulled out and collapsed a bit beside Edwin, holding his hand and resting on Edwin’s shoulder. 

He moved a bit aside when Erik moved in, smiling. “You don’t mind if I take a turn on him too, do you?” He asked Leo. 

“Of course not, sir.” Leo said, with a vague smile. He clearly had no intention of moving from Edwin’s side, and Edwin was okay with that. 

“Don’t worry, I have lots of stamina left for you too.” Erik promised, and he sheathed himself all at once inside Edwin, and Edwin nearly cried because that was _his_ and it was the only thing in the world that he wanted. 

Erik was fast and not gentle with Edwin and that was good, that was right. Edwin, forgetting Leo was there, reached up and wrapped both arms around Erik, pulling Erik further down, pressing them together as Erik fucked him thoroughly, as if to erase any memory of Leo from Edwin’s mind. 

Bucking his hips in tune with Erik’s thrusts, Edwin likewise did his best to make sure that Erik didn’t remember Leo either. It was a moment, a timeless, breathless moment shared in between the two of them in which they told each other the same thing with their bodies. _Yours._

When Erik came, he lifted Edwin up with his arm around Edwin’s lower back, awkwardly raising him from the bed with a strangled noise. Edwin didn’t cum, but he let out a sigh of relief as Erik filled him, and sank down into the bed when he was let go, just panting in bliss. Lazy, his eyes met Erik’s. _I love you._ He mouthed.

Erik smiled and wiped some sweat from Edwin’s cheek. Love you too. 

“Alright.” Erik said a second later, wiping at his own forehead. He turned his smile on Leo now. “I’m good and warmed up. Shall I fuck you properly now?” 

“And here I thought you’d forgotten about me.” Leo said, shifting beside Edwin. He patted Edwin on the shoulder. “You still there, Eddy?” 

“I’m still here.” Edwin let Leo help him sit, figuring he’d need to get out of the way. If that was what sex was going to be like afterwards, he could suffer through watching Erik and Leo go at it again. 

“Speaking of which.” Erik said, as he himself stood, stretching. He offered a hand to Leo and pulled him off the bed as well. “Edwin, I need you to change the bedding.”

Edwin nodded as he shifted off the bed, but it took him a second to hear that. “What?” 

“We made quite the mess here.” Erik said, and he was smiling in that way that would have made Edwin hard if he wasn’t already. “You can take the blankets down to the laundry and fetch some clean ones while Leo and I get to know each other. You don’t mind if we use your pallet, do you?” 

Edwin glanced at the narrow cot at the foot of Erik’s bed, which he’d never used. “No, sir.” He managed, still reeling a bit. “Of course not.” He cast around and found his clothes by the door, and headed toward them.

“You don’t really need those.” Erik said, and Edwin froze, looking back at him. “It’s late enough that there aren’t many people around besides, look at yourself. You’d get your clothes all… _dirty_ if you put them on now, don’t you think?” 

Edwin was acutely aware that Leo was watching him, and he nodded vaguely. “Yes, sir.” Edwin muttered, and he went about stripping the bed, casting glances in Erik’s direction as, smiling, he directed Leo to Edwin’s cot and started getting comfortable. 

“When is Sir Dalton expecting you back?” Erik asked Leo, as they positioned themselves and as Edwin started taking the bedding off the bed. 

“I told him I had a late duty shift.” Leo said, sounding a tad nervous to Edwin, but mostly excited. “I may have forgotten to let him know how late. A few hours, probably, and he’ll be asleep anyway.” 

“Hm.” Erik’s hands were travelling all over Leo and Edwin tried not to watch. “What’s the most you’ve ever cum in one night?” 

“Five times.” Leo bragged with a grin, and Edwin couldn’t help one of his own because he’d helped Leo set that record. 

“Impressive.” Erik pushed Leo down, and climbed on top of him. “You’ve already gone twice, so I guess you’ve got four more to go if I’m going to top that.” Erik shifted suddenly, and Edwin couldn’t see all of what was happening, but Leo’s gasp told him that he wasn’t empty anymore. 

Erik went more slowly on Leo this time, moving almost lazily in and out of him. Edwin stripped the bed as slowly as he could, trying to catch glimpses even though he knew what was happening. Eventually he did finish though and a sidelong glance from Erik had him heading for the door with the bundle of blankets. He wasn’t stupid. Erik was sending him away to make him more jealous, because imagining what was happening was a hundred times worse than seeing it. That whole conversation with Leo had been for Edwin’s benefit. 

So, taking a breath, Edwin opened the door and stepped out into the empty hallway. The door clicked shut behind him and Edwin knew it was going to work—he was already picturing it, what Erik and Leo were doing, and he was already shaking with something between anger and need. 

He was hyper aware that he was naked and hard and splattered with three people’s cum, and that if anyone saw him they would immediately know what he’d been doing. And Edwin didn’t care.

The hallways were mostly empty. Probably nobody was going to see him. But part of him hoped someone saw him, saw him like this and knew, and _knew_ why. And he knew that part of Erik hoped that would happen too.

So, his mental picture of what his brother was doing to his friend getting more and more vivid with every step, Edwin started down the hall. Erik had better not use up all his stamina on Leo, because when they were finished, Edwin planned to be very hard to satisfy.


	15. Ceremonial Duties are Just as Important as Practical Ones

There had to be better things for the knights to do, Edwin thought, than all get together to greet the prince and princess when they came back to the city. They were obviously fine and had gotten the whole way here without an escort; they obviously didn’t need one to get from the gates to the castle.

And yet here they all were, sweating in full armour, waiting to babysit the royalty on their way back to the castle. It was silly.

Of course, Edwin knew that the princess was technically Her Highness Sir Gabrielle, and she’d gone through all the same training as he had and probably then some, so it was hard to think of her as a coddled noble even as his brain tried to. Her brother Gavin reportedly couldn’t hold a sword if someone strapped it to him, though, plus he’d been kidnapped by a dragon a year ago and only just found recently. Edwin thought it was probably safe to assume he was useless. Maybe the escort was to make him feel better. 

“Try to scowl a little more, Edwin,” Erik said beside him. “I don’t think the knight commander can hear it from here.” 

Edwin hadn’t been scowling, but he turned and looked at Erik. “Do you know Sir Gabrielle?” he asked, instead of saying what he wanted to say. 

Erik shrugged. “We went through training together.”

That was news to Edwin. “How come you never said anything about that?”

“I guess I don’t remember to tell you everything.” Erik smiled and Edwin rolled his eyes and looked away. He didn’t tell Erik everything either. 

“They’re coming.” The knight commander announced from the head of their column. He was a hard old man who had been a knight since he was Edwin’s age, and now had grandchildren who were older than Edwin. Edwin had never spoken to him, of course, but there was something off-putting about him. “Let’s move out.”

They did, filing out of the city to meet a small mounted group approaching the gates by the main northern road. At the front rode a woman in armour who Edwin assumed was Gabrielle. Behind her was a young man a little older than Edwin who resembled Gabrielle enough to be her brother, nervously trying not to look at the burly redhead beside him. There were others behind them, several people who had the look of mercenaries, and a few other knights in their armour, squires older than Edwin with them. 

“Knight Commander.” Sir Gabrielle brought her group to a halt with a gesture, reining in just in front of the commander. 

“Your Highness.” The knight commander paused for a moment as he looked over Gabrielle and her group. “I see your mission was successful. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir.” Gabrielle nodded. “A little longer than I planned to be gone, but I hope you’ll forgive my tardiness.” She spoke as if the knight commander actually was her superior and not the other way around. Edwin wasn’t sure how he felt about the conceit, honestly. Everyone here knew that wasn’t true. 

“Of course.” The knight commander wasn’t buying it, that was for sure. He turned a little, looking at the prince. “Your Highness. It’s good to see you unharmed. I am truly sorry for the failure of my order to protect you during this ordeal.” Edwin wasn’t sure what the order was supposed to have done; what were ordinary people supposed to do about a dragon? Erik was right, the mages should have been the ones doing the defending. 

But Gavin just nodded. “Worry not, Commander Stormhowe. It was less of an ordeal than you might think, and I fear some blame does fall on me—I should have come home earlier.” Right, Edwin remembered. Erik had said that Gavin had sent a letter saying he was off on an adventure with a girl. Edwin couldn’t help but notice the absence of a girl, though. “Please accept my apologies for any anxiety I may have caused you and yours.” The redhead beside Gavin was looking more and more nervous as the conversation went on. 

“Don’t lower yourself to worry about that, Highness.” Stormhowe nodded. “I’m just glad to see you unharmed. If it pleases you both, I’d ask the honour of escorting you to the castle. I believe you’ve some people there who are looking forward to seeing both of you.”

“Of course.” Sir Gabrielle nodded again. “Lead the way, sir.”

Commander Stormhowe did, turning and gesturing for the rest of them to do so as well. They fell into formation around the knight commander and the princess’s party, flanking them into the city and through the streets. There were cheering people lined up all along the streets to see them, which Edwin thought was silly. Sure, they were royalty, but it wasn’t like they were going to do anything but smile and wave. 

That was all they did, though Edwin noticed Gavin was better at it than Gabrielle. It may just have been because he was the prettier of the two of them, Edwin noted vaguely. Gavin was chatting with his redheaded friend as they moved through the city. 

“You going to stare their heads off?” Erik asked him quietly, and Edwin glanced at him before nodding back at Gavin and his friend. “What?”

“It wasn’t a girl,” Edwin said, confident in that. “That Gavin was off with. It was him.” They were too comfortable with each other, they looked at one another too often for it to be anything else.

“You think so?” Erik asked, sounding amused. “The prince, letting some lowborn mercenary stick it in him?” 

Edwin nodded, looking back at Erik. “I’m certain.”

“Well, that’s going to be an interesting story when they get home to mommy and daddy, isn’t it?” Erik grinned, but jerked his head for Edwin to return his attention front. Edwin supposed if they didn’t stop looking it would be a little obvious, since the prince and his friend were behind them. “Would you let him stick it in you?” Erik asked, apparently just out of curiosity. 

Now Edwin shrugged a little. “He’s not really my type.” Edwin wasn’t totally sure what his ‘type’ was, but he was pretty sure it didn’t include some random sellsword plucked from the side of a road. 

“Hm,” was all Erik said, and Edwin resisted the urge to ask him what he was thinking. 

Sir Gabrielle rode up a little to speak with the knight commander, and Edwin and Erik were riding close enough to overhear them. “How has the situation been in the city while we’ve been away, sir?” she asked him. 

Commander Stormhowe nodded at her. “Well, there haven’t been any dragons, so I’d say things are improving.”

“That’s good to hear.” Gabrielle smiled. “And all else is well?”

“Indeed so. The city has been quiet.”

“Good. I’ll look forward to returning to my duties here.”

“No doubt, and the order is happy to have your back. But do feel free to rest a little. Surely you must wish to spend some time with your family, and with your fiancé.” 

The silence that followed that spoke volumes. Gabrielle was very careful not to physically show any sign of her surprise, though. “He’s here already?” 

The knight commander also didn’t physically react, but his face was stony. “Forgive me, Highness. I didn’t realize you weren’t aware. I apologize that you had to hear about it from me, and so crassly.”

“No, I appreciate you mentioning it,” Gabrielle said, taking a breath. Edwin glanced at Erik, who was doing a much better job of pretending not to listen. “I was told the trade deal would be another year in going through is all. What is he like?”

“He’s a very noble young man,” the knight commander said, and that was all he said, and Edwin supposed it would have been impolite to tell the princess that her fiancé was an idiot. Edwin hadn’t met him when he’d come to the fortress back in the spring, but everything he’d heard said he was. 

“That’s good to hear.” Something told Edwin that Gabrielle had heard what the knight commander hadn’t said, and she didn’t comment further. Edwin eavesdropped on the rest of their conversation because it was there, but it was just a status report of Gabrielle’s mission to retrieve Gavin, which wasn’t particularly interesting, though it did have a dragon in it at one point. 

Apparently dragons could be scared off by displays of excessive masculinity. Who knew?

They escorted the princess’s group through the entire city, past the fortress and the academy, past the cathedral and all the fancy manors that the nobles lived in, and finally to the castle, where they filed in and then moved aside for Gabrielle and Gavin to go meet their parents, leaving the rest of their group behind for the moment.

They had to dismount and stand there at attention for as long as they were in the presence of the king, which Edwin thought was probably the worst part. The castle was surrounded by lush grounds and a moat that was prettier than moats really ought to be, but it was just as hot as outside and Edwin was really starting to feel it. He wished he could at least take his helmet off. 

“You look worried,” one of the women who was in Gabrielle’s party said to Gavin’s friend, while they all waited. She looked calm, and a little tired, to Edwin, but had a hard look about her and was wearing worn but cared for leathers. 

“It’s still possible they’ll try to arrest me,” the friend muttered quietly, though not as quietly as he thought. Before Edwin could wonder why he was worried about that, he went on. “Even I’d have a bit of trouble fighting my way through all this.”

The woman gave the redhead a pat on the back as Edwin bristled a little, and felt some of the others around him do the same. Surely this idiot didn’t think he could fight all of them—or any of them? He was just a sellsword. “I’d help you, it’d be fine.” And well, that made it all the better, didn’t it? Two sellswords, taking on most of the order. It was almost funny but for the totally serious tone they both took. 

“You think the two of us could take the entire order of knights?” The redhead at least had the grace to sound a little unsure. Just a little. Edwin kind of wanted to punch him in the face. 

“You think we couldn’t?” The two of them shared an infuriating smirk. “Well, if they’re lucky we won’t have to find out. You’re being summoned.” She pointed and Gavin’s friend looked to see that Gavin was beckoning him over like a dog. 

“Thanks.” The redhead broke off from the group, joining Gavin and his family over there while Edwin tried not to plot his death. He had a feeling he wasn’t the only one. 

The royals took their damn time in saying hello, and Edwin smirked internally when after a few minutes, Gavin and his friend suddenly hugged and started holding hands, standing defiantly before the king and queen. He couldn’t say anything when they were at attention, but it was nice to be right. 

Finally, mercifully, the nobles all went inside and they were allowed to leave. Commander Stormhowe called for them all to remount and file back to the fortress, and Edwin gratefully did so—it wasn’t any cooler there, but at least he could dress more for the heat. 

Erik was smirking at him as they remounted. “What?”

“You’re all sweaty.” 

The tone gave Edwin pause, and he flushed a little under Erik’s leer. “So are you,” he muttered. They were all feeling the heat. Ty was wiping at his face, and Holly looked so red in the face that Edwin worried a little. Ben looked a little out of it, eyes flitting around to everyone in the group as if he weren’t sure what he should be doing. Archie looked like he was in pain and Rudy slipped a little mounting his horse, nearly falling over into the moat. Only Leo looked unaffected by the heat, now that Edwin noticed. 

“You were right too, about Gavin and the redhead.”

“Of course I was.”

“I’ll reward you later,” Erik said easily, as they set off. “Make you sweat even more.” 

Well, Edwin thought, holding back a grin, at least it hadn’t been a total waste of time, then.


	16. They Say Healthy Couples Argue; Turns out Unhealthy Ones Do too

“You’re not going to sleep down there, are you?” 

“I might,” Edwin said, sprawled out on the floor in his smallclothes. “It’s cooler down here.” 

“You’re being a little melodramatic. It’s not that hot.” Erik sighed.

It was that hot. “You should come down here and sleep with me.”

“You want me to sleep on the floor when there’s a perfectly good bed?” 

“Well, it’s too hot on the bed,” Edwin complained. “I’m not coming up there.”

“Not even so I can give you a really good handjob?” 

Edwin frowned up at the ceiling. If Erik was in the mood to give him a really good handjob, he thought he could probably convince Erik to come down on the floor and do it. But if he couldn’t, then he was risking not getting any handjob at all, and now that it had been mentioned he really wanted one. 

With a suffering sigh, Edwin got up and climbed onto the bed, cuddling next to Erik, who didn’t even look up from his book. “You’re an asshole,” he muttered. He was already too hot again.

Erik shifted a little, put an arm around Edwin and held him closer. He was shirtless in the heat as well, though he didn’t seem to be suffering as much as Edwin was. “You like that about me.” 

“Yeah, but sometimes you decide not to be an asshole and I like that too.” Edwin scowled at him, to no effect. So he sighed, looked up at Erik. “Handjob?”

“Please?”

Edwin rolled his eyes. “Handjob, please?”

“Sure.” Erik put his book down, reached down and started fiddling with the hem of Edwin’s smallclothes. “Question first, though.”

“What?” By now Edwin was used to Erik pulling shit like this—he would do what he’d said he’d do, but he was going to make Edwin work for it. 

“What is it that you haven’t been telling me the last few weeks?” 

Edwin stiffened a little, and he knew Erik could feel it. He looked away a little bit. “Nothing,” he lied.

“Edwin.” 

“It doesn’t matter, Erik.” Edwin shook his head to emphasize how much it didn’t matter. “If it did, I would have told you.”

“It does matter, Edwin. I can tell something’s bothering you.” 

“It’s…” Edwin shook his head again. Telling Erik was just going to make him mad. “It’s nothing, nevermind.”

Erik was quiet for a minute, regarding Edwin. “Now you’re worried. I’m not going to get mad, Edwin.”

“Yes, you are.” It was…annoying, how easily Erik read him. 

“Ed, what did you do?”

Edwin didn’t answer for a long time, just stayed beside Erik, enjoying the closeness. He loved Erik so much it hurt. “I told Ty,” he whispered, suddenly miserable. Erik went still underneath him and Edwin knew he didn’t need to say anything else.

The room was silent for such a long time as the two of them lay there on the bed, just breathing. Finally, Erik said, “Why would you do that, Edwin?”

“I had to tell someone.”

“Why?

“I don’t know.” Edwin closed his eyes. “I just…did. Keeping it a secret was killing me, Erik. I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“Edwin…”

“He’s not going to say anything,” Edwin interrupted. “He won’t tell anyone, Erik.”

“You don’t know that.” Erik was so calm. Edwin wished he would yell. 

“Yes, I do. I wouldn’t have told him if I thought he was going to say anything.” He could trust Ty—he could trust any of his friends, but with this in particular he knew he could trust Ty. 

“So he must have told you something as well,” Erik concluded. Edwin wished he wasn’t so smart sometimes. “To make you so sure of that.”

“I would have trusted him anyway.” 

“What did he tell you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Erik would probably just think Ty’s situation with Percival was funny, but Edwin had promised Ty. 

“I think it matters a lot, Edwin.”

“I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone, Erik,” Edwin insisted. “And I won’t. You can be mad at me all you want, I won’t.” He wished he didn’t feel so much like crying.

Erik went quiet again for a few more seconds, tapping his finger against Edwin’s thigh thoughtfully. “You’d better hope that he’s as loyal to you as you are to him.”

“I know how to pick friends, Erik.” 

“But not how to keep a secret, apparently.”

“Do you not trust me?” Edwin demanded. He would trust Erik if he wanted to tell someone. 

“Of course I do, Edwin.” Erik pulled him a little closer. “I just also worry about you. And I worry about what might happen if the wrong people find out about us. I don’t want to lose you, Ed.”

“You’re not going to lose me,” Edwin promised. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” Erik sighed, and then suddenly shifted, pulling Edwin into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Edwin and hugged him tightly. “I love you. I love you so much, Edwin. That’s all.”

“Yeah.” Edwin hugged back, head against Erik’s chest. “I love you too. I’m sorry. I should have told you before.”

“It’s alright. Warn me before you tell anyone else.”

“I don’t think I will.” Edwin shook his head. “I just needed to be able to not keep it a secret from one person, that’s all.” 

“Okay.” Erik’s hands glided down Edwin’s body, resting on his hips. “He was really okay with it?”

“Yeah, he was fine. He doesn’t care.”

“Good. Maybe you can invite him over here like you did for Leo. We can entertain him together.” Erik worked his fingers into either side of Edwin’s small clothes and started pulling, not down but outwards as if to stretch them.

“I could see him liking that idea.” Edwin kind of liked it too. Being with someone who knew. He was already picturing it and liking what he was seeing. 

“Sounds like my kind of person.” Erik grabbed Edwin’s smallclothes more firmly now, in his fists, and pulled harder, until they tore, coming clean off Edwin. 

“Hey.” Edwin wriggled a little as Erik tossed the scraps of fabric aside. “I needed those.”

“I’m going to do that to every pair you own,” Erik said, slowly turning Edwin around and carefully positioning them to that Edwin as sitting sideways in Erik’s lap, leaned back a bit. He grabbed Edwin’s erection, but didn’t do anything with it yet. “Until you don’t have any left. Then I’ll take you shopping and we’ll get you some new ones.” 

“Well, I’m not going to stop you from buying me things,” Edwin muttered, hooking an arm around Erik’s shoulder to steady himself. 

“I didn’t think you would. Now, I think I promised you a really good handjob.”

“It’d better be really good,” Edwin grumbled. It was good, to go back to normal. To pretend none of that had just happened, or at least to be happy it had worked out. “It’s already too hot up here.”

“I’ll dump you on the floor when I’m done.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“You’re such a dick, sir.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“So that’s a no to cuddling after?”

Edwin sighed. “I love you, Erik.”

Erik smiled, holding Edwin firmly. “I love you too, little brother.”


	17. Summer Heat Has to Be Good for Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we were all warned that this was coming folks.

“Fuck.” Wyatt leaned back on his hands after what must have been a particularly bad roll. Not that Edwin could tell with the incomprehensible rules that their game seemed to have, which he wasn’t entirely sure Erik wasn’t making up on the spot. Sweat covered Wyatt’s face and stained his shirt. “It’s too hot for this.” 

“It’s never too hot for you to lose,” Erik said, totally calm, though he was sweating just as much. He gestured for more wine, which Edwin poured. The ice that he’d put in it had melted ages ago, but it was still cooler than the room, at least. “Besides, you can’t blame the dice on the heat.”

“No, but I can blame you cheating on the heat,” Wyatt shot back. “And it’s too bloody hot for me to notice, is all.”

“I never cheat.” Erik sounded scandalized as Edwin poured his wine and moved to Wyatt’s cup as well, keeping his expression neutral. 

“Bet Edwin will tell me something different if I ask, won’t he?” Wyatt teased. 

“Of course not.” Erik smiled. “Edwin?”

“Sir Erik is very honest, sir,” Edwin lied. Edwin remembered Erik cheating at games rather a lot when they’d been younger. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sure he is.” Wyatt sighed, sat up straight again. “Fuck, kid. You look about ready to melt.”

Edwin was sweating too, though he was only wearing a light shirt and loose shorts. He hadn’t had anything to drink and knew his face must be red. Summer was definitely doing its best to erase the memory of the winter here in the capital, that was for sure. “I’m okay, sir. Thank you, though.”

“Have a drink before you pass out, I’m serious.”

Edwin glanced at Erik, who nodded. “Thank you, sir,” he said, pouring himself a cup and downing it all at once. It helped, a little. 

“Man, kid can knock them back,” Wyatt observed, still watching Edwin. “You teach him to drink like that, Erik?”

“Of course not.” Erik threw the dice now. Wyatt rolled his eyes at the result. “I’m nothing but a good influence.”

“I’m sure.” Wyatt snatched up the dice before Erik had even finished tallying the score and dropped them on the table again. He sighed dramatically. 

“You can just quit now.”

“And give up any chance of winning back my money?” 

“Your funeral.”

“Just play.”

Erik did, rolling four threes. He frowned. 

Wyatt perked up a little, though. “Hey, luck’s turning around.” He snatched them up again, balling them in his fist. He glanced at Edwin. “Hey, maybe you’re lucky. Help me catch a break here, Edwin.” 

“Uh…okay. I don’t…”

“Kiss them, it’s good luck.”

“Okay?” Edwin did as he was told, though he mostly kissed Wyatt’s knuckle. He could feel Erik’s eyes on him as he did. 

“Alright, here we go, time to turn it around,” Wyatt declared, tossing the dice. “Fuck.” He declared, glaring at the result. “Well, fuck.”

“Thanks, Edwin.” Erik grinned.

“You’re welcome, sir.” Edwin had no idea what had happened, but whatever. He looked at the glaring Wyatt. “Sorry.”

“Whatever, you suck, kid.”

“Well, he will if you ask him nicely.”

Edwin coloured a little, even though he’d known that the night was going to head this way eventually. 

“Ed?” Erik continued, tone calm. “Why don’t you give Wyatt his consolation prize? Since you’re the one who made him lose and all.”

“I, uh…yeah, I can do that.” Edwin hadn’t planned to be that incoherent, but whatever. Let Erik tease him later. 

“Well, I’m not going to say no.” Wyatt looked up at Edwin with a grin, leaning back again to give access. 

Edwin got down on his hands and knees, wishing that Erik would get chairs, and approached Wyatt, unlacing his pants and pulling them away, then pulling back his damp smallclothes as well. Wyatt lifted his hips to let them pull down, freeing himself a little. 

He was a good size, Edwin noted, about the same as Erik. He wondered if Wyatt and Erik had ever had sex—probably. And that gave him all the impetus he needed to lean down and lap at Wyatt’s half-hardness with his tongue, licking it to full strength. 

Wyatt was sweaty and smelled like it down here, but Edwin ignored that as he took him into his mouth, sliding a good chunk of the way down and pretending Wyatt was Erik as he did. 

Wyatt decided to make that harder by talking. “Oh, man, you’re good at this, kid. Erik, bet you did teach him this, didn’t you?”

“I did say I’m a good influence,” Erik said, sounding amused. 

“Hell, yeah,” Wyatt agreed, and his hand was in Edwin’s hair, pulling painfully. Edwin went further down, taking more of Wyatt inside, breathing through his nose. 

It went like that, Wyatt holding him mostly in place, Edwin doing his best with his tongue, and it wasn’t long before it paid off with a sharp tug in his hair and a groan from Wyatt, and heat in Edwin’s mouth and down his throat as he swallowed.

“Nice,” Wyatt panted, letting Edwin off. He was sweating even more now. “God, I wish I had a squire. Two years on my knees for Logan ought to have earned me one, don’t you think?”

“I think the Knight Commander considers other factors.”

“Oh, shut it.” Wyatt sighed. “It’d be nice, anyway. Especially where you’ve taken all my companionship money.”

Erik chuckled. “Did you hear that, Edwin? We’ve left poor Wyatt devoid of companionship. Why don’t you take off those dirty clothes and see what you can do about that, hm?”

Edwin nodded, still taking deep breaths as he sat. “Yes, sir.”

Not bothering to wipe the dribble of Wyatt’s cum at the side of his mouth, Edwin stood up and stripped out of his sweaty shirt, which he admitted felt immediately better in the heat. The shorts went next and Edwin wasn’t wearing anything except his arousal underneath them. 

“Aw, look.” Wyatt grinned a little dopily now, his own erection not flagging much. “You’re into it too.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yeah, Edwin’s a natural-born pillow biter.” Erik commented. Edwin resisted the urge to glare at him. That was uncalled for, he thought. 

“No need to bite pillows today,” Wyatt said, patting the floor. “The stone’s cooler and we won’t make a mess of poor Erik’s bed.” He turned to Erik. “You sure you don’t want a turn?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Erik just leaned on the table and watched. 

“Then why don’t you turn around, Edwin?”

Edwin nodded and did as he was told, bracing his hands against the side of the bed as Wyatt got to his knees and started stroking his thigh. “You sure about this?”

“Yes, sir. I’m okay,” Edwin promised, hoping he didn’t sound nervous. Erik’s eyes on him were more real to him right now than Wyatt’s hand. 

“He’ll all ready for you,” Erik cut in. “I made sure before you got here.”

“You really are a good friend, you know,” Wyatt said, and a second later Edwin felt something at his entrance, and Wyatt pushed in all at once, and yeah, Erik had prepared him before, but that had been a while ago and it did hurt a little, but Edwin gritted his teeth and bore through it while Wyatt put an arm around his middle to hold them both steady. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered, his breath hot on Edwin’s cheek.

That was kind of what Edwin though too.

And then Wyatt started to move, and Edwin couldn’t do much but keep his hold on the bed, breathe and think of Erik watching him do this, think of Erik watching him get all dirty with his friend. 

That had Edwin bucking his hips back into Wyatt’s, thinking he may as well give big brother a show. 

“Aw, yeah.” Wyatt gave Edwin a light smack on the thigh, picking up the speed of his thrusting, and between the two of them they soon had a quick, sweaty, hot, breathless rhythm going. 

Edwin slipped a little on the stone, scraping his knee, but the slightly different angle had Wyatt hitting Edwin just right, every thrust timed to send a heartbeat of heat through Edwin’s body, and Erik watching, and it was so hot he could barely breathe, and he’d only had one cup of wine but Edwin felt like he’d drank a whole bottle, and Erik was _watching_ …

Edwin tensed up in Wyatt’s arms as he came, splattering the floor and the side of the bed. Wyatt gave him another smack, harder, directly on his right butt cheek, as he did. 

Slumping as he finished shooting, Edwin was suddenly gripped all the tighter by Wyatt, who groaned in Edwin’s ear as he shot his seed into Edwin’s ass, thrusting weakly as he did, holding Edwin in place for over a full minute. 

When he was done Wyatt slumped as well, sliding back on Edwin’s body, both of them slick with sweat. He pulled out, gave Edwin another hard spank and sprawled back. “I need another drink.”

Edwin concurred, collapsing a little, turning to lay against the side of the bed, trying to catch his breath. 

“Thanks.” Erik must have granted Wyatt’s request. There was a slurp. “And thank you too, Edwin.”

“Anytime, sir.” Edwin had to admit, that hadn’t been bad. He’d do it again, anyway.

If Erik wanted him to. 

Wyatt let out a long breath. “I should go,” he said after a minute. “Much as I hate to. It’s late and I think I tired poor Edwin out.”

“No worries,” Erik said amiably, standing up. Edwin glanced at him, and his boner was obvious. “Hope you had fun.”

“Yeah, it was great. You’re lucky.”

“Go ahead and ask for him anytime, Wyatt.”

“Thanks, man.” Edwin had closed his eyes and was only listening to them, still trying to recover. 

A moment later the door closed with some “goodnights,” and Edwin looked up at Erik, standing over him. 

“I’m really thirsty,” he muttered. Mostly he was just hot. 

A moment passed were Erik moved out and back into Edwin’s vision. “Here,” he said, handing Edwin a cup of wine. Edwin drank it gratefully, though he would have preferred water. “You did well.”

“Tried my hardest.” Edwin managed a smile at Erik. He was feeling a little better. 

He was hard again, too.

“Look at you,” Erik muttered, laying Edwin down on the floor. The stone was nice against his back. “You’re filthy, Ed.”

“I know.”

“You’re all sweaty, and you’ve got cum on your face, and your legs.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Edwin asked, spreading his legs a little. “Sir.” 

When, Edwin wondered, had Erik undone his pants? But he had, and there he was, preparing to enter Edwin just like that. “Does this answer your question?” he asked.

“I guess it does.”

Erik pushed into Edwin all at once, and Edwin made a content little noise even though he was sore. Without a word, he started fucking Edwin, hard and fast, adding to Edwin’s soreness but not in a way that Edwin minded. 

It seemed like it was only a minute before Erik was shooting inside him, and Edwin smiled at the feeling.

“You know,” Erik panted, not pulling out. “Wyatt’s my best friend.”

“Yeah.” That was about all Edwin could manage.

“When I was watching him, all I wanted to do was break all of his bones. Especially when he was smacking you like that.”

That warmed Edwin up, in a very, very good way. “Did I make you jealous, big brother?”

In reply, Erik hoisted them both up so that Edwin was sitting in Erik’s lap, Erik still buried inside him. “I hope you’re not tired.”

“I always have more in me for you, Erik.” 

“You have no idea, little brother,” he whispered in Edwin’s ear, “the things that you do to me.”

Edwin wrapped his arms around Erik’s back, with no intention of letting go for as long as he was conscious. He leaned in to reach Erik’s ear, and he whispered back, “Show me.”


	18. A Healthy Rivalry Never Hurt Anyone, Even if It’s One-Sided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other side of the story.

“Pick up that arm, you want to lose it?”

“Yes, sir,” Edwin grunted, doing as he was told. Sir Simon was old and cranky and nothing was ever good enough to make him happy, which Edwin supposed made him a good master-at-arms. It was frustrating, though, always being told what he was doing wrong. It wasn’t like he didn’t know he was bad at this. 

It was frustrating, doing this every day when he wasn’t getting better. 

But it was important, because Edwin needed to be good enough to stay here, with Erik, so he kept at it. 

“Ow.” Stuart dropped his sword really suddenly when Edwin hit him on the wrist. “Nice, Edwin.”

“Thanks.” Edwin hadn’t been paying enough attention to see what he’d done. 

As Stuart bent over to pick up his sword, the gates to the fortress opened and admitted Her Highness Sir Gabrielle, and behind her was her brother and that asshole redhead, the tired-looking woman who asshole redhead had been joking with at the castle and another, taller woman with her.

Well, that explained why that little table had been set up under a canopy in the corner. There was even a teapot out.

Edwin raised his practice sword as if he was going to go at it with Stuart again, but actually both of them were watching as Gabrielle approached Sir Simon and talked to him quietly. As she did that, Gavin took his redhead’s hand and kissed him on the cheek. Edwin rolled his eyes and saw Stuart do the same. 

“Alright, listen up!” Sir Simon called out suddenly. “Sir Gabrielle’s brought some of her friends for us to train with today. Says she thinks we can learn from each other.” The lack of belief in his voice was palpable. “And we’ve got Prince Gavin as a guest to observe, so try to comport yourselves like knights, would you?”

“What the fuck,” Stuart muttered beside him, as Gavin’s friend wandered over to grab a practice sword, looking dopey. “I mean, we can do drills any day, but why do they have to waste our time like this?”

“Isn’t that basically what royalty is for?” Edwin asked, shrugging as he watched the redhead. “I think it’s pretty great, actually,” he said, smiling a little.

“Really?”

“Yeah, the first thing I thought when I saw him was that I wanted to hit him. Now I can.” A lot of other people had started filing into the yard in the last few minutes. Edwin spotted Erik and smiled at him. This was going to be fun. 

When he’d finally found a sword that was to his liking, the redhead wandered over to the middle of the training yards, smiling like an idiot. “Okay, which one of you wants to go first?” Sir Simon called out. 

Edwin wanted to go first. “I’ll go.” He stepped out to get closer to the redhead, and everyone sort of made a ring around them. The way Gavin’s friend was shifting made it clear that he didn’t know what he was doing. 

Edwin tried not to let it show on his face that he knew this was a waste of his time. He was going to clean the damn floor with this blockhead. Wouldn’t the pretty prince like that, he thought, his bed toy getting beat by a lowly squire. The sellsword was broad-shouldered and strong-looking up close, but Edwin knew that size was nothing against training. He was wearing the ghost of a smile as he looked at Edwin, as if someone had told him not to act too cocky before getting here. 

“What’s your name?” redhead asked Edwin as he clumsily put his sword up. 

Edwin kept stretching, watching him for a minute before taking his own stance. He considered not answering, but knights were courteous. “Edwin.”

“Hi, Edwin. I’m Owen.” Owen nodded at him. “Sorry for this.”

“You asked for this.” Edwin gave him a nice smile. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you.” If that was what he thought, that everyone was going to play nice because he was fucking the prince, then Owen was about to have a very eye-opening day. 

“Of course not.” Owen’s smile looked just as dumb as the rest of him. “What’s the point in that?” 

“Whenever you two are ready.” Sir Simon sounded as annoyed as Edwin already felt. Edwin put his sword up. Owen crouched a little. 

Edwin watched Owen for a minute, and when it was clear that he didn’t plan to move Edwin did, trying to keep his amusement off his face at how obvious it was that this guy didn’t know what he was doing. He feinted to Owen’s left, not at all surprised when Owen fell for it and put up his sword to block. Edwin gave up on his feint and lunged at Owen’s leg, but Owen turned suddenly and let Edwin fall past him, grabbing Edwin by the collar and kneeing Edwin hard in the chest. 

Breath leaving him, Edwin fell to the ground, not able to keep his grip on his sword as he tried to get air in there. He could hear the other squires muttering all around him, and he could feel Erik’s eyes on him. Owen’s dulled blade tapped the back of his neck. “You okay?”

Edwin rolled, looking up at Owen and trying to figure out what had happened. He’d fucking cheated, that was what had happened. But no, there was no such thing as cheating in a fight, Edwin knew that. What had happened, Edwin realized, was that Owen had made a show of being less skilled than he was, just for the purpose of making Edwin—or whoever he happened to fight—look like an idiot. And like an idiot, Edwin had fallen for it. 

Feeling stupid, Edwin took Owen’s hand and let the sellsword help him up. “Anyone can win with a low blow like that.” 

“But I’m the only one who did,” Owen said, cheeky. Well. Edwin couldn’t exactly argue with that. “You want to try again?”

Edwin did not, but felt like he should—he wouldn’t fall for that again—but Sir Simon, sounding a bit surprised, called out. “Who’s next, then?” 

“I’ll go.” Ben stepped up to replace Edwin, an obnoxious look on his face. “Someone’s got to avenge poor Edwin.”

“Fuck off, Ben,” Edwin muttered, quietly. Erik was standing there waiting for him, so Edwin reluctantly went over to join him. 

He couldn’t make eye contact. 

“That was interesting,” Erik said, watching Ben and Owen square off. His tone made Edwin bristle.

“He’s better than he looks.” As if to prove Edwin’s point, Owen beat Ben just as quickly as he had Edwin. 

“I guess he must be, since you are too.”

Edwin wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not, so he kept quiet and just watched as Owen threw Ty on the ground and politely waited for his next opponent. From the corner of his eye, Edwin saw Gavin hold up three fingers. Bastard was counting. 

Owen worked his way through every one of Edwin’s friends with apparent ease; the only squires who seemed to even stand a chance were the ones who’d come back with Gabrielle’s party and had probably faced off against him before. Edwin hadn’t talked to any of them enough to have an opinion yet, but none of them seemed very surprised when Owen put them down. 

Leo went last, and Owen kicked him in the stomach and that was that. Edwin had to admit, having watched him fight all of them, that Owen was pretty damn good. And if that wasn’t the most annoying fucking thing, Edwin didn’t know what was. What right did some random sellsword have to be talented at something Edwin had been practicing for years?

“No wonder Gavin likes getting it stuck to him by that guy,” Erik muttered, also watching. “Wouldn’t you?”

“No.”

“Hm.” Edwin’s refusal earned him an interested look. “Okay.” There were, fortunately, enough people who might potentially hear that Erik didn’t press the issue.

“Can I fight the knights now?” Owen asked Sir Simon, no longer pretending not to be cocky. “Unless you want me to help you train these guys. I can start telling them what they’re doing wrong.”

At the table, Gavin was all but openly laughing. 

“Seems like we’ll have to field someone more experienced if we’re to retain any dignity, lad.” Sir Simon told Owen, looking at him with his emotions carefully guarded. 

“I wouldn’t feel too bad about it. It’s just that once you’ve fought a dragon and a few trolls, a guy with a sword’s not that big a deal, you know?” Owen shrugged a little, and Edwin just wanted to punch him _so much._

Sir Simon’s expression said Edwin wasn’t the only one. “Anyone want to volunteer to take our friend down a few pegs?” he asked, not breaking his gaze with Owen.

“You should,” Edwin muttered, nudging Erik. Erik would put that asshole in his place. 

“Not yet.”

“I’ll do it.” Wyatt stepped forward, and Erik smiled. “Someone needs to put our sellsword in his place. On the ground.”

Edwin had a bad feeling about this. 

“Get him, Wyatt!” Stan called out. 

“Is Wyatt good enough?” Edwin asked Erik as he and Owen started to fight. At least he didn’t go down in five seconds. 

“Don’t disrespect other knights, Edwin.” Erik was watching carefully. 

Edwin took that to mean that Erik didn’t have a lot of confidence in his friend. Edwin had never really seen Wyatt fight before. He had a bouncy way of moving that was interesting, and he held Owen off for a good few minutes. But Edwin saw the mistake as soon as Wyatt made it, going to bring his knee up into Owen’s groin, which earned him a blade on his leg and a headbutt that put him off balance, and all Owen had to do was take a few steps forward to make him fall over. 

“Why is he so good?” Edwin whispered to himself, watching Owen help Wyatt up and turn to face Sir Dewey. 

“I’d say talent, but it looks pretty practiced to me.” Erik sighed. “I guess I’ll go next once he hands Dewey has ass.” 

“You guess?” Since he’d been beaten, Edwin had been standing here assuming that Erik would go and teach Owen a lesson. But he’d been getting more and more worried that maybe that wasn’t going to happen. Erik was surely better than Wyatt and Dewey, but was he that much better? Owen still didn’t seem to be trying that hard.

“It’s a learning experience, Ed.” Erik patted him on the shoulder as Dewey got a sword point between his eyes, and he stepped forward to be the next challenger, raising his sword with a fluid ease.

“Do squires all lose their names when they get anointed?” Owen asked, mirroring Erik.

“I’m Erik.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sir Erik.” Owen didn’t sound impressed. 

“You as well. I’m afraid duty binds me to avenge my poor squire’s honour.” 

Edwin glared and looked away. Leave it to Erik to make fun of him while avenging him. At the same time, though, he felt himself want to squirm a little. Erik was going to avenge him. 

“Duty and honour in the same sentence? Sounds serious. Unfortunately, I’m under orders to beat all of you.”

“Someday somebody’s going to punch that cocky smile right off your head.” Erik moved into his stance. Edwin sincerely hoped that day was going to be today. 

Owen nodded. “Probably.” 

Most of his bouts Owen had won by waiting for his opponent to take the first strike, but with Erik he moved immediately, forcing Erik a step back. They circled around each other for a minute, until Owen got impatient and went for Erik’s knees. Edwin felt his heart freeze. Erik ignored that and raised his sword to block a thrust from the left that Edwin hadn’t seen coming, but Owen jumped right. He grabbed Erik’s hand and yanked him forward, spinning like a fucking dancer and putting his sword at Erik’s neck. “Looks like it’s not going to be you, at least not today.” 

Edwin wanted to scream in frustration. 

Edwin couldn’t see Erik’s face from here, but his stance said he wasn’t worried. “Guess not. Maybe you’ll give me another chance.” 

“If they’ll let me in the door after this.” Owen stepped back. 

“I think Sir Simon is unimpressed enough with his charges’ performance today. He’ll want to prove that he’s trained us all better than this,” Erik said, turning and offering his hand to Owen. 

Owen glanced at Sir Simon quickly before turning his asshole smile back on Erik. “Well, if he wants to prove it that badly, I’m happy to let him try.” They shook, and Edwin wanted to kill Owen. He wasn’t too happy with Erik either, for being so friendly with this idiot. 

Erik rejoined him as Owen took up the fight against Sir Constance. Once again, Edwin was having a hard time making eye contact. “You don’t have to look so disappointed in me.”

“What?” Now Edwin looked up, to see Erik smiling. “I’m not disappointed in you.”

“It’s okay. I’m your hero, right? Hard to watch that person lose.” 

“He’s really good, isn’t he?” Edwin said, instead of answering that. He’d never seen Erik lose at anything before today. 

“Yeah, he is. But we’ll treat it like a learning experience. Watch him, Ed. Watch what he does and how he moves. We’ll use that so that we can get better ourselves.”

“Yes, sir.” Edwin did just that, watching Owen as he had so far, trying to commit to memory his every movement. Edwin wasn’t good enough to really improve just by watching someone, but he watched anyway. 

Owen mopped the floor with everyone who approached him for quite a while, until a much older knight by the name of Devin appeared in the crowd and made his way forward, snatching a practice sword from the nearest person. Everyone went a little quiet. He’d been part of Gabrielle’s retinue, Edwin remembered. 

“Is he good?” Edwin whispered.

“He’s experienced, which you’ll see matters more,” Erik murmured. “Quiet and watch.”

“Oh, I guess my fun’s over.” Owen sounded worried all of the sudden. Maybe they’d fought before. “The babysitter’s here.”

Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean, Edwin was pretty sure he was insulted by it. 

“I think you’ve spent enough time making an embarrassment of the order, lad.” Devin nodded. “Someone’s got to show these boys and girls that you’re not invincible.”

“Not invincible.” Owen shifted. “Just dauntless.”

“Not a bad quality. At the ready, Owen.”

“Right.” 

It didn’t take very long. They looked evenly matched for a minute, but suddenly Owen let Devin lead him into a stupid trap and Devin knocked his sword aside and put his blade at Owen’s throat with ease. Edwin blinked. 

“Yield, lad.”

Owen shrugged, and yielded. “Someday I’ll beat you.”

“Just keep telling yourself that, son.” Devin turned to the rest of them. “Honestly, you’re all a disgrace. Be bloody grateful that he came in peace or you’d all be dead. You’re knights, aren’t you? Act like it!” And that was all he had to say, striding off into the crowd. 

“What the hell just happened?”

“What happens when you’re a knight for twenty years.” Erik patted Edwin on the shoulder. “Never think that it’s all just plain skill, Ed. They’re not joking when they say practice makes perfect.”

“It takes twenty years to get that good?”

“At least.”

“Damn.” That was a long time. But at the same time, if what Erik said was true, then at some point it wouldn’t matter that Edwin sucked now.

Something didn’t sound right about that, though. “Hold on. Owen hasn’t trained for twenty years.”

“Yeah, well, some people are freaks of nature.” Owen was talking quietly to Gabrielle and Sir Simon. “You could be that good, you know.”

“No, I couldn’t be.” Edwin shook his head. He didn’t have that kind of skill. 

“I bet you could, with the right teacher.” Erik sounded thoughtful, and he watched the conversation over there play out. Gavin came over and joined Owen. It was a bit silly how they couldn’t seem to share space without touching and kissing each other. 

On the other hand, Edwin would be like that with Erik if they were allowed to, so he guessed he couldn’t blame them much. 

“You think too highly of me.” Edwin told Erik, watching the exchange. It was clear that they loved each other. “I’m just going to disappoint you.”

“Don’t talk like that. You never disappoint me, and if anything I don’t think highly enough of you. I keep telling you that you’re the best of us, Edwin.”

Edwin shook his head. That just wasn’t true. Nice as it was to hear. As much as it meant coming from Erik. 

When Owen finished with Gavin, Gabrielle was waiting for him. They went at each other with the intensity that Edwin kind of expected, because it was the intensity he would go at someone with if they were fucking his brother, and it was kind of terrifying how good they were. How Erik could think he was better than either of them was baffling to Edwin. 

At the end of the day he had to admit that his first impression had been wrong. He was impressed with Owen. Which was good, since he was apparently going to be coming to assist Sir Simon with training several times as week. 

He didn’t say anything about it to Erik, but Edwin was pleased with that. It gave him a goal. He’d worked hard to get good enough to become a knight, even though he wasn’t any good at it. He should be able to work hard enough to get good enough to beat Owen, and maybe start living up to Erik’s expectations of him. 

If he couldn’t, what was he even doing here?


	19. You Never Know What You’ll Find Exploring Old Buildings

“Magic is less interesting than I thought it would be.” 

Ariel gave Edwin an unreadable look, running her hands up a pillar. “Watching buildings fall over is more interesting than making sure they don’t, but I’d still rather they didn’t, wouldn’t you?”

“I guess.” Edwin hooked his thumbs in his belt and looked up the length of the pillar, at the high ceiling it was holding up. It would definitely be bad if that were to fall.

When Ariel had asked him to come on a walk, he hadn’t expected she’d take him to the First Church of the Blessed so she could poke at the architecture. But here they were. “What do you think is going to knock this building down, anyway?”

“Nothing, hopefully.” Ariel flashed Edwin a smile. “There’s a lot of magic in this structure. Some of it is there to keep it solid.”

The cathedral just looked like a church to Edwin, but bigger than usual. “Some of it?” he asked, watching Ariel’s hands on the pillar. “Not all?”

“Most of it is shields and that sort of thing.” Ariel frowned, pulled her hands away. “I guess they figured the church might get attacked someday when they were building it, so they put all these protections into the building. My guess is the priests probably don’t even realize that a lot of it is there.” 

“You could ask them.” There were lots of priests around, seeing as this was the main church of the entire Catechism. There were actually a lot of people around, just looking at the church, it seemed. Edwin hadn’t known that people were just allowed to come here. 

“I could, but priests are so dreary.” Ariel moved away from the pillar she’d been examining. “They’ll try to tell me that angels helped build this place or something.”

Edwin followed after her, thinking that was probably a bit silly, even for a priest. “I don’t think they’d tell you that. You don’t think they know the history of their own church?”

“Do you know the history of your fortress, Edwin?”

“It was built by the third Knight Commander, Preston the Architect,” Edwin told her, maybe a tad defensive. “When the order got too big to house inside the old castle. It took them six years to build and bankrupted the order, and they had to get a loan from King Hubert the Third so they could pay everyone.”

“I’m surprised they teach you that stuff.”

“They don’t, really. I read it in a book.” Erik had made him read it in a book. 

“And did that book tell you about the spells of protection carved into the fortress?”

Edwin frowned. “There aren’t any.”

“Of course there are. All the important buildings in the capital are protected with magic. The spells on your fortress are pretty serious, I hear. But I can’t get permission to come in and look at them.” Ariel had come to a wall and was running her hands along that now, underneath a mural of some saints that Edwin found a little hard to look at. 

“They’re not just going to let you come in and wander around.”

“Fair enough.” Ariel shrugged one shoulder. Edwin wondered if she was doing magic with her hands like that, or if she was just looking for it in the walls. “They probably also don’t tell you that the fortress is built over a much older structure, do they?” 

No, they didn’t. Edwin cocked his head as Ariel got to a sconce and just stuck her hands in it, ignoring the candelabra that was there. “What kind of structure?”

Ariel turned at him, showing teeth. “A temple.” 

Edwin felt strangely cold at that, even in the heat. “A church?”

“No, a temple. From before the time of the Catechism. I wonder why Preston the Architect decided to put the fortress there. Do you think he knew what used to be there?”

Edwin rubbed his arms to get some blood flowing. “How should I know?”

“My guess is he didn’t.” Ariel turned away from Edwin and back to her inspection of the sconce. She’d found a little gap in the bricks and stuck her hand in it like it wasn’t a big deal. “Just like High Presbyter Andrea the Gifted probably didn’t know that the site she picked to build this cathedral was over a mausoleum. That one’s common knowledge these days; they were digging in the basement ten years ago and found a bunch of old tombs and even some fossilized skeletons inside.”

“What’d they do?”

“Left them there and sealed it up. Not much they can do and it’s a sin to disturb the dead if you can avoid it, right?” 

“So there was a town here before the capital was built, then?” Edwin asked, looking down at the floor. He wasn’t sure how he felt about there being a bunch of skeletons under there. Skeletons kind of wigged him out. He was always a little bit worried they were going to start moving. 

“Yeah, seems like. Archeologists say the castle was probably built over the town’s gate. It’s funny though, the oldest maps we have don’t show one, though it seems like there might have once been a road heading here. Which means it was already gone even before the time of the Catechism.”

“That’s really interesting.” This was a lot more interesting to Edwin than most history he’d been forced to learn. That there had been a whole other city here, totally different from the one they had now, before the Catechism had even existed, which meant before the kingdom or anything had existed, was amazing. “What about the academy?” He asked, looking around, even though all there was to see here was painted marble and lots of pews. “What used to be there?”

“A square, we think. Not too interesting, though it does seem like the main tower is built over what was probably a statue or some sort of big standing stone. A signpost or a memorial, or something like that.”

“I wonder what happened to the old city.”

“Me too. What the fuck.” 

“What?”

Ariel’s hand, Edwin saw, had disappeared past her wrist. She yanked it back as she spoke, and as Edwin watched, the red head of some mandibled insect followed, skittering out after her on legs after legs. 

A centipede, Edwin realized a moment later, but way too big. “Holy shit.” Ariel’s hand was bleeding. “Did it bite you?”

“A little, but I’ll be fine. No way that thing’s supposed to be here.”

“Yeah.” Edwin reached out before the centipede could retreat and, swallowing his revulsion, grabbed it by the head, careful of the mandibles.

“Edwin, don’t.”

“It’s fine.” He pulled, gently enough to get it loose without killing it, and the centipede wriggled out of the hole. It was longer than Edwin’s arm by the time he got it all the way out. Ariel moved the candelabra out of the way and once Edwin had the whole thing out, it was thrashing around so much that he dropped it on the floor. 

A lot of people had noticed them now, and noises of alarm were going through the people. Edwin reached for his sword, not trusting his boot to do the job on that thing. 

“I got it,” Ariel said, raising her hand and shooting a ball of white fire at the centipede with a flash that lit up the cathedral for a second, and left the thing without a head. Its body writhed around on the floor for a minute or two before finally coming to a stop. Edwin kind of wanted to be sick, but made himself watch the centipede until he was sure it was dead. There was something about it that made Edwin need to make sure that it was dead. 

“That was really gross,” he said, once he was sure. A bunch of people had gathered around them and were muttering to one another. 

“Yeah.” Ariel crossed her arms, looking down at it, then back at the wall, and the hole from which it had come. “Guess we’re going to talk to some priests after all.”


	20. There’s No Bonding Like Brotherly Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets into some of the creepier territory in the story, with the brothers reminiscing about some times when they were younger.

“I want to blow you.”

Erik looked up from his book, and over at Edwin. Edwin was on his belly beside Erik on the bed, working on a book of his own, but he’d been growing increasingly distracted the last few minutes and he didn’t think it was going to get better any time soon if he didn’t address it. 

“You’re a spoiled brat,” Erik told him. 

“Is that a no?”

Eyebrow cocked at him, Erik shrugged. “I’m not stopping you.” 

“Good.” Edwin nodded, dropped his book and got in between Erik’s knees, tugging at the smallclothes that were the only thing Erik was wearing. Maybe if it weren’t so hot and Erik weren’t so on display for him, this wouldn’t be as much of a problem. 

Erik raised his hips to let Edwin undress him, but he’d gone back to his book and wasn’t paying attention. Edwin looked up at the book for a minute, then tugged the smallclothes the rest of the way down, freeing Erik’s soft cock.

It wouldn’t be soft for long, Edwin vowed, leaning in. 

He stuck out his tongue and used it to lift Erik’s head up, and then slurped Erik’s already-hardening cock into his mouth all in one go, taking it down to the root before it got the rest of the way hard. He lapped at Erik with his tongue while Erik expanded in his mouth. Edwin resolutely kept in place even as Erik’s erection grew, just taking his brother into his throat as he did, breathing through his nose. 

Edwin stayed there stubbornly even after Erik was fully hard, taking long, deep breaths into Erik’s pubic hair and trying to will his gag reflex away, using his tongue on the length of Erik that he could reach, swallowing so throat would contract around the rest. 

As Edwin worked he reached down to push is own smallclothes down, struggling out of them without breaking his position on Erik’s cock. Edwin was already hard and aching himself, and at least freeing himself from the confines of his smallclothes helped with that. 

Erik gave just the slightest of thrusts upward and Edwin moaned a little as he followed Erik back down, jolting himself a little as he did. Edwin couldn’t quite make a good seal around the base of Erik’s cock and he was drooling all down his chin and onto Erik, but he kept going resolutely. 

Erik gave a little noise and that was the only warning Edwin got before Erik bucked up again and shot searing seed down Edwin’s throat. Edwin nearly choked, but, hands on Erik’s knees, he forced himself to stay where he was, swallowed everything Erik gave him and, when there was no more, kept swallowing for good measure. 

A minute or two later Edwin pulled off, a burn in his throat. He looked up at Erik. 

Erik was still reading his book. 

Edwin scowled, and crawled on top of his brother, up his chest. “Hey.”

“Yeah? Thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome.” Edwin took the book out of Erik’s hands and tossed it aside, laying on his chest and looking up at him, his erection rubbing against Erik’s thigh. “Stop paying attention to that. Pay attention to me instead.”

Now Erik gave Edwin an amused look. “When did you get so spoiled, little brother?”

“Probably around the time when you first jerked me off, shot your cum all over my face and then fucked me into this bed right here.” Edwin tapped a finger against Erik’s shoulder as he spoke. “ _Big brother._ ” 

“You liked it.” Erik put his hands on Edwin’s waist, pulling him up farther. “You liked having my big hands all over you, liked it when your big brother did all those nasty, evil things to you.”

“And you liked doing then,” Edwin accused back, sliding up Erik’s chest. “You liked defiling your poor, innocent baby brother who you knew would do anything you told him to because he worshipped the ground you walked on.”

“You liked seducing your big brother, acting all innocent and cute when you knew he wouldn’t be able to resist you.” Erik’s hands came up to Edwin’s backside now, kneading the flesh, the fingers moving closer to Edwin’s hole, teasing. “You liked his cock inside you, making you all dirty.” Erik bucked his hips as he finished, and penetrated Edwin dry with one finger. 

Edwin bucked back, onto the finger, grinding his hardness against Erik’s. “You liked having your little brother on his knees in front of you, and pinned there to the bed under you, where you could do whatever you wanted because you’re so much _bigger_ than him, so much _stronger_ than him.” He grinned at Erik, their faces an inch apart. “You liked that he called you _sir_ ,” he whispered, before leaning down to kiss Erik on the mouth. 

Erik tilted his head down just enough that Edwin got him on the nose. Edwin stopped even as Erik’s finger pushed in deeper, frowning down at his brother. “How come you never kiss me?”

Erik’s look changed from predatory to confused. “What?”

“Kissing,” Edwin told him, not moving now. “It’s that thing that people do with their mouths. You never kiss me.”

He’d just kind of assumed it was a thing that didn’t happen, but just now Erik had made a point of not letting Edwin kiss him properly. 

“I kiss you.”

“When?” Edwin demanded. 

Erik’s expression went thoughtful now, and after a moment he shook his head. “You’re right.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Erik smiled at him, leaned up and claimed Edwin’s mouth in a kiss that started full-on and got deeper from there. Edwin let himself fall into it as Erik’s mouth dominated his, moving his body in tune until he decided he didn’t want Erik in charge of this, and took control aggressively, forcing Erik to go at his pace. 

When they broke for air, Edwin was halfway to an orgasm and Erik laughed at him. “Sorry. I wasn’t not kissing you on purpose. It just didn’t occur to me.” 

“Well.” Edwin didn’t know that there was much he could say, since he’d never actually asked before now. “Kiss me from now on. I like kissing.”

“Okay.” Erik kissed him again, lightly. And he slipped another finger inside Edwin now. “You used to kiss me all the time. Do you remember?” 

Edwin nodded, wiggling a little to encourage Erik’s finger in farther. “Yeah, when we were kids. I guess I liked kissing then, too.” 

“It was cute.” 

“You always kissed me back.” 

“Do you remember that time we went swimming?” 

“Which time?” He and Erik had used to swim together all the time. 

Erik grinned at him now, removed his fingers and sat up just a little. Edwin didn’t move. “It was the summer, and we’d gone down to the river. There was nobody there that day, though, and we had the whole bank to ourselves. We were drying off on the side of the river, naked since nobody else was there. You started wrestling with me.” 

This was ringing only the vaguest of bells for Edwin, but most of it hadn’t been particularly unique yet. “And?”

“I let you pin me. Then after we got up, you gave me a kiss on the mouth, like this.” Erik kissed Edwin again. “And said it was because you loved me so much and didn’t want me to feel bad for losing.” 

Edwin chuckled. “I probably knew you’d let me win.”

“I kissed you back and told you I loved you too. You asked me how much, so I kissed you on the head, and then on the throat.” Erik repeated that now, first a kiss on the forehead, then one on Edwin’s throat. Then he moved down, took Edwin’s arm. “And down your arm, and up the other one,” he said, in between kisses. “And a few on your chest, like this,” one on each nipple, and then some down to his bellybutton. Erik pushed Edwin off of him now, lifted his legs into the air. “And down your legs.”

“I remember this now,” Edwin said, the memory coming back to him as Erik made his way down the leg. “You gave me one more after that.”

“Yeah.” Erik kissed his way up Edwin’s other leg, then he leaned down and kissed Edwin gently right on his erection. “Right there. I told you that was how much I loved you. You laughed.” 

“I thought it was dirty.” Edwin shuddered. “I remember that. I told you it was weird and you told me that it was because you loved me more than anyone in the world. Even that part of me.” 

“It was true. Do you remember what happened after that?”

Edwin nodded, thinking on it now. “I kissed you back. The same way you did to me.” He got up, kissed Erik on the mouth, on his forehead, his throat, down his arms, his chest, his legs. He went slowly, stopped when he got to Erik’s glistening hard-on. “And here.” And he leaned in, and kissed the head of Erik’s erection, just like he had back then. “It didn’t mean anything at the time,” he said quietly. 

“I know, we were just kids.” Erik’s hand came down, held Edwin in place for a moment. “But I was a little older than you.”

“You were hard then, too.”

“You asked why.”

“You told me it was because of how much you loved me.”

“Edwin,” Erik said, voice a little hoarse. “At that moment, when you kissed me, all I could think was how easy it would be to just…” He pressed down on Edwin’s head, pushing Edwin back down on his cock. Edwin took it in his mouth and gave a small suck, and Erik removed his hand.

Edwin pulled off, looked up at his brother, who was watching him with wide eyes filled with what looked like worry. “I’d have done it,” he whispered. 

“I know.” Erik was shaking, Edwin saw now, and he climbed up lay on his chest again, hugging him. “I know you would have, Ed. But you wouldn’t have known what it meant. You were so young, you were just a kid.”

“I wasn’t that much younger than you,” Edwin protested, though he knew Erik was right. 

“You were young enough, and I…I wanted to do that to you so badly, and I hated myself for it. That night after you were asleep I, um…” Erik so rarely seemed unsure that Edwin wasn’t sure how to take the sudden pause, but before he could do anything his brother picked it up again. “You always slept so heavily. You were only in your smallclothes because it was hot. I took them off and I jerked off into them, thinking about that moment, thinking about what would have happened if I’d pushed you down. Part of me hoped you’d wake up. And when I finished, I put them back on you, and you slept like that, and I…you rolled over and wrapped your legs around me and I was so hard because I just…”

Edwin didn’t remember that part. “I didn’t realize it was for that long.”

“That I wanted you? It was. I just kept thinking about it, and I kept thinking, he’d let you if you asked him. He wouldn’t tell anyone if you told him it was a secret for brothers. He’d let you.”

“I would have,” Edwin repeated. 

“I know.” Erik held Edwin tightly now. “I know, Ed. You’d have let me. I knew it then, too. I knew you’d let me rape you, but that’s what it would have been because you were so fucking young. And I just…hated myself so much for that. How could I want to do that to you?”

“You stopped kissing me,” Edwin remembered, not sure what to say to Erik. “A while before you left. It was right after that, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah. I had to. Because I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about you like that. And I didn’t want to hurt you, Ed, I really didn’t. But I knew I was going to. That…Edwin, that’s the whole reason why I left to join the order. Because I needed to be where you weren’t so I didn’t hurt you.”

Now Edwin was shaking a little in Erik’s arms. “I thought you didn’t love me anymore,” he muttered. He’d thought that Erik had left to get away from him.

“No, it wasn’t that, not at all,” Erik promised, hugging tighter. “Not at all, Edwin. I loved you too fucking much, and in the wrong way. And I still do.”

“I do too. And I’m not a little kid anymore.”

“No, you’re not.” Erik sighed. “I had a lot of sex with a lot of people, I convinced myself that was what it was, that it was just that you were there and I needed an outlet. But I kept thinking about you. I looked for prostitutes who reminded me of you, I couldn’t…when I heard you’d joined the training school, I asked for you to be assigned to me, and I told myself it was because I couldn’t stand the thought of someone else being with you like this, that I needed to protect you from that, and that I was over whatever it had been and that you were safe with me.” Erik shook his head. “You aren’t safe with me, Edwin.”

“Yes, I am, Erik.” 

“No…”

“Erik.” Edwin straightened in his brother’s lap, took Erik’s head in his hands. “I’ve never been safer. I’ve never been happier. I love you too fucking much, and in the wrong way too. And I’m not a kid anymore. You’re not hurting me and if I didn’t want this, I’d have told you.” 

“Would you have?” Erik asked him, expression serious. “You worship the ground I walk on, Ed. And I’m your superior officer. Would you have?”

“Yeah, I would have.” Edwin smiled. “I can be pretty assertive when it’s important, Erik. And all the times we’ve been together, don’t you think you’d have noticed if I didn’t want it?” He moved his hips just a little as he spoke, to emphasize to Erik that he was still hard and in want of attention. 

Erik looked at him for a long moment, searching Edwin’s face. And then he nodded. “You’re right. I just love you so much, Edwin.”

“I know.” Edwin gave Erik another kiss. “I love you too, Erik.”

Erik’s hands migrated down to Edwin’s hips. “You know,”

“What?”

“The first time I imagined fucking you, this is the position we were in.”

“Really?” Edwin shifted a little, expression moving into something more playful. “That night with me laying beside you?”

“No, I wasn’t quite there yet.” Erik ground their hips. “Later, it was after I’d left. I pictured us, just like this while I touched myself.” 

“Show me,” Edwin told him. “Show me exactly what you imagined, Erik.”

Erik tensed a little, mouth curling up. “Sure thing.” He hiked Edwin up a little, freeing his cock, and spread Edwin’s cheeks with one hand, positioning himself with the other. “Of course, I didn’t really know how this worked at the time, so I just skipped the preparation part.”

“We did that already.” Edwin wasn’t as stretched as he could be, but he’d taken Erik enough times that it was probably fine. 

“If you’re sure. We skipped right to this.” The head of Erik’s cock pressed against Edwin, who relaxed himself as best he could, bracing himself on Erik’s shoulders. 

Erik pushed upwards and into Edwin, who pushed down in response. It stung more than usual, but Edwin could handle it. Edwin hissed a little as Erik slid farther into him, but he kept going, not letting Erik stop, not until he was all the way in, seated in Erik’s lap. 

With a few heavy breaths, Edwin looked up, eyes shining a little. Erik was looking down at him in something approaching wonder. “Now what should I do, brother?”

“Nothing, Ed.” Erik pulled Edwin in, kissed him. “I’ll do everything. You just sit there and have fun.”

“I think I can do that.”

“Good. I’ll take care of you,” Erik promised, and he kissed Edwin again, not letting him go this time. Edwin kissed back, wrapping his arms around Erik now, and Erik thrust upwards. 

Edwin made a little noise into Erik’s mouth as Erik thrust again, pushing himself deeper into Edwin, and again, picking up a rhythm now. Edwin kissed Erik more fiercely as he picked up speed, but this time he let Erik stay in control, only encouraging his brother to kiss him harder. 

Erik’s hands were on Edwin’s hips, controlling his speed and power, limiting how hard Edwin could thrust back. He’d promised to let Erik do everything, after all, so Edwin just wrapped his legs around Erik and let him do that. 

It was hot and sweaty and Edwin needed to breathe but he couldn’t pull away from Erik, didn’t want to pull away from Erik, didn’t want Erik to stop, he could feel it building…

Edwin came with a cry in Erik’s mouth, tensing as he shot between them. Erik paused in his thrusts, pulling back from their kiss for a moment. “I did that,” he whispered at Edwin, voice hoarse. “I made you do that, Ed.”

“Yeah.” Edwin gulped down air, nodding as he let himself float for a bit on that. “Yeah, you did, Erik.”

“I’m close too,” Erik told him, and Edwin nodded, and Erik started thrusting again. 

Erik had been telling the truth. A moment later it was his turn to go tense, and he pulled Edwin into another kiss that completely stole Edwin’s breath as Erik came inside him, filling Edwin in the way he liked being filled with Erik. 

They kissed for a good few minutes after that, though Erik stopped thrusting after he’d rode out his orgasm. When they finally broke apart, Erik had a faraway look in his eyes. “I love you, Edwin.”

“I love you too, Erik. More than anything.” Resting his head against Erik’s shoulder, Edwin took a moment to enjoy the closeness. “Was it as good as you imagined?” 

“It always is, Ed.” Erik told him, rocking back and forth. “Though I admit that in my fantasy I came three times.” 

Edwin chuckled, picturing Erik furiously beating off to his imagination. To his imagination of Edwin. “Wonder you didn’t tear your cock right off.” 

“Would have been worth it.”

Edwin nodded, and they were quiet for a minute. “What position did you picture us in?” Erik asked after that minute. “For our first time?”

Edwin shifted a little, fixing his grip on Erik. “The one we were in our first night together here.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Edwin smiled, content. “I’ve always been able to make you do what I wanted, Erik.” 

“Such a spoiled brat.” 

“You love spoiling me.”

“Yeah, I do.” 

Edwin felt nice and warm, and the thought back to that day at the river. “I’d have done it,” he said, thinking. “Back then, at the river. I’d have done it, but you’re right. I wouldn’t have understood. I’m glad you didn’t ask me.” 

“Me too, Edwin.” A kiss, on top of Edwin’s head. 

“If you had, I would have, Erik. And I’d still love you. But if we had, back then, I don’t think we’d have ever gotten here.” 

“No.” Erik’s chest moved a little in a laugh. “Mom and dad would have found out and killed me, first of all.”

That was probably true. “I meant that if we’d started that way, you taking something from me that I didn’t know what it was, you asking me for something that I’d give you without expecting anything in return, that’s what it always would have been. We never could have had this.” 

As much as Edwin wished he could go back and stop Erik from leaving him by himself, stop Erik from leaving him, he did realize that what had happened was the only way they could have gotten on the path that had led them here, to this room and this bed. As much as he wished he and Erik could have been together like this years ago, he knew that if they had been, they would have just been what everyone would assume two brothers having sex were. They couldn’t be that. Edwin didn’t want to be that. 

“You’re right.” Erik sighed deeply, shifting a little, laying back down with Edwin on top of him, and with his cock still buried inside Edwin. “I’m glad things worked out the way they did.”

“Me too.”

“And I’m glad you’re here now.”

“Me too, Erik.” Edwin snuggled a little, looking up. “Want to try for those two more times?”

“Pervert.”

“You say that like you’re going to say no,” Edwin told him, even as he felt Erik hardening again inside of him. 

“Obviously not,” Erik told him, getting a good grip on Edwin’s hips again, and giving a slow thrust upwards. “I’ve never been able to say no to you, Edwin, you know that.” 

“No matter how spoiled I am?”

“All I want to do is spoil you.”

“Then start moving those hips, Erik. I’m feeling very needy tonight. And don’t forget to kiss me.”

Erik smiled, coming up to put his lips on Edwin’s. “Yes, sir.”


	21. It Takes Unusual Happenings to Jolt People out of Complacency

“Why does a banquet need so much security, anyway?” Edwin asked as he and Erik patrolled.

“Because nobles are cowards by nature and want to be reassured by all the shiny knights and their swords?” Erik gave Edwin a shrug. “Because shiny knights are nice and decorative? Because assassins love huge parties for being so easy to kill people at?”

That last one at least sounded like a real reason. Edwin scowled. “They could just not have a party.” 

“You never used to be this grumpy. Why is the idea of the king throwing a party making you mad?”

“It’s not.” Edwin did kind of think it was dumb that they had to have a huge party to celebrate Gavin being back in the city. Who cared where he was? “I just think it’s a waste of money.”

“You should be excited,” Erik told him, giving Edwin a little shove to make him walk faster. “We all get to put on our dress armour and visit the castle. You might get to meet the king.” 

“I’m not going to meet the king,” Edwin rolled his eyes. “I’m going to walk up and down a stretch of hallway all night.” 

“Yeah, probably.” Erik shrugged. “It’s a glamourous path we’ve chosen, Ed. Get used to it.”

“It’s fine, I wasn’t complaining. Just wondering why they need so many knights when the castle has guards.” 

“You were wondering in an awfully complaining tone, but let’s just leave it at the fact that the castle guard is bad at their job.” 

“Are they?”

“Probably not, but it’s easier if we pretend they are.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Edwin insisted, before a shout up ahead cut him off. 

“Oh, look,” Erik said, looking ahead with a sigh. “It’s another crazy prophet here to tell us about the messiah.” 

“When is the church going to do something about these people?” Edwin demanded as they moved closer to a short, well-kept man who was a lot cleaner than these types normally were. He was shouting about perdition at an increasing volume, and trying to grab people as they walked by. Lately it seemed like every time they went out of the fortress there was someone trying to warn everyone about the impending arrival of the messiah. 

“It seems to me like never.” Erik shook his head. “I guess it’s working out well for them as long as it’s getting people to church, isn’t it?”

“Well, they’re not the ones who have to deal with it on the streets,” Edwin grumbled as they approached the man. 

“He walks, seen but not known among us, gathering to him the soldiers of our damnation! In the halls of power he strides, making them his own in the name of his master. With lies dripping from his lips like poison from the fangs of a viper, we must be ever-vigilant against his words, with which he leads us down the path of death!” 

Edwin didn’t slow down, but he did glance at Erik. “He’s not talking about the messiah,” he said, carefully. 

“No, doesn’t sound like it.”

“Even now, the armies of hell marshal behind him. Even now, the lords of humankind kneel before him. The Leader, the devil’s second hand, walks on this earth, in this city, and we _do nothing_ but let him lead us to our own destruction! Do you not understand?” the man demanded, grabbing an older fellow by the arm. “We invited him in, and now he’ll lead us, just like we wanted. Lead us to our own destruction, while the messiah and the angels weep at our stupidity!”

“That’s enough,” Erik told the man as they got close enough, pulling him away from everyone else. Up close, his eyes were wild. “You’ve had your moment. Go home before you end up preaching to the inside of a prison cell.” 

“You don’t understand,” the crazy man said, though the fire in his eyes was dying out. “The Leader is among us, among the holy people of this city. The end times are upon us. We’re all going to die.” 

“And you’re going to die in jail if you don’t stop yelling at everyone,” Erik told him. A crow flew overhead, landed at the mouth of a nearby alley. 

“It is men like you who invite the devil into our lives. Support him in his every desire. The prince of hell was invited into this city—he was given an escort. Just like the prophecies say!”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Take it up with a priest.” 

Another crow landed beside the first. There were a lot of them over there, Edwin saw. 

The man made an agitated noise at Erik, before stalking away. “He was reared in the halls of power! Nobody is safe!” he called over his shoulder. 

Erik shook his head, sighed. “That was at lot easier than usual. Though I imagine he’ll just find another street corner.”

“He was oddly coherent for a crazy person,” Edwin mused, watching the crows. 

“That’s the scariest kind of crazy person, if you ask me. The ones who pass for normal.” 

“The rambling about scripture sort of gives him away, though.”

“At least he varied it up. Instead of telling us about the messiah he wants us to know about the other guy.” Erik paused, looked at Edwin. “Something over there?”

“A lot of crows.” At least a dozen of them. And more in the alley itself. 

“Probably a dead dog or something in the alley.”

“Yeah.” Edwin shook his head, though. “It’s…a _lot_ of crows, Erik.”

“That sounds like intuition talking,” Erik said. 

“No, it’s just…”

“Intuition is a good thing, Ed. If something seems wrong, then something’s probably wrong. Let’s go check it out.” 

Edwin nodded, and the two of them headed the few steps to the alley. 

The crows got agitated when they approached and took wing, but only to land a few feet away and squawk at them. Inside the alley, two dozen more were holding court on a mound, screeching at each other and the rats that were running about. 

“You were right,” Erik said quietly, looking down at the body. He took a step forward, clapping his hands together loudly. “Get lost, all of you. Shoo, shoo!” As he approached and made a lot of noise, the birds and the rats mostly fled, though only to the nearby shadows or ledges. Erik looked down at the body. 

“Ugh.” Edwin covered his mouth and nose, making himself look even though he felt sick. 

“If you’re going to throw up, do it over there,” Erik said, crouching. He looked a little green as well. 

The body was bloating and smelled worse than Edwin had imagined a dead body would smell. The scavengers had already started ripping bits of his flesh off, and most of the face was gone, the eyes and tongue plucked out, some of his innards exposed as well. The hole in his stomach didn’t look like it had been made by rats. 

“I’m okay,” Edwin lied, making himself look closer with Erik even as he struggled to keep his balance. He couldn’t be a knight if he was going to be afraid of a dead guy. “He’s been dead for a while.”

“Since at least last night is my guess,” Erik said, gingerly sticking a hand into one of the pockets on the dead man’s clothes. He came out with some coins. “Bodies rot faster in the heat and the animals didn’t help, but I’m guessing it was last night. He wasn’t robbed.”

“Someone wanted him dead.” 

“Yeah, and I’m betting they relied on that hole they cut in his belly to do it.” Erik went through another pocket, this one holding a piece of paper. “Go find some guardsmen.” 

Edwin saw that for what it was, an offer to get him away from the body. But someone did need to get the city guard, so Edwin nodded. “On it.”

Erik nodded back, unfolding the paper. As Edwin stood and turned, he said, “oh, shit.”

“What?”

“It’s a contract. He’s a sellsword; he’d been offered a job.” Erik looked up at Edwin, who had turned back to Erik and the body. “To continue his service in the retinue of her Highness, Sir Gabrielle.”


	22. Parties Always Need Someone Capable To Make Sure the Wrong People Don’t Get in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part of the major crossover. As usual, reading the other parts is fun but not necessary for understanding this one.

The banquet was exactly as boring as Edwin had assumed it would be. 

Well, to be fair, the people actually at the party part of the banquet were probably having fun. From what Edwin had seen earlier, there had been lots of wine and food. 

Edwin, however, was wandering around some hallways, making sure that nobody came into the castle and tried to steal anything or kill someone important. It wasn’t the most exciting thing he’d ever done and he had to do it in formal armour that for some reason included two shirts and a pair of very tight breeches. It had been kind of okay for the first little while as he’d gone around looking at things in the castle without anyone to tell him not to gawk, but huge paintings and tapestries and junk got boring after the first few minutes and since there were no assassins to be seen, there wasn’t much else to do. 

And of course, when there was something interesting happening, Edwin had to pretend he couldn’t see or hear it. A while ago he’d walked right past a curly-haired noble girl and a man in white with oil in his hair talking about some plan involving replacing someone, and neither of them had even looked in his direction. 

It was a strange thing, Edwin thought. Noble people just said whatever they wanted in front of anyone they considered a servant—which included their knights and guards—and just expected it not to be repeated. And servants and knights all just knew better than to repeat it. Edwin wondered how much different the world would be if everyone like him just suddenly started to repeat everything they’d heard in a hallway.

But he wasn’t here to change the world. Edwin kept walking, keeping an eye on the hallway just in case. Still nothing interesting. Even the nice squelch between his legs that Erik had given him before they’d left wasn’t enough to distract him from how dull this all was. Not that he was complaining—much—Erik had been right, this was what he’d signed up for. 

“Hey, asshole.” 

Edwin looked up, saw Holly coming at him from the other way. “What’d I do now?”

“Nothing that I know of, but probably something dumb.” Holly punched him. “It’s called a term of endearment.” 

“Most people say nice things as terms of endearment, I think,” Edwin told her, holding back a laugh. 

“Fuck most people. How you doing?”

“Bored.” Edwin shrugged. 

“I meant generally, Edwin.” 

Edwin nodded, seeing the worried look on her face and not liking it. “I’m doing fine, Holly. How are you?”

“I haven’t killed anyone I like yet.” Holly smiled. “Though I’m about to kill Ben.”

Edwin chuckled. “He’s kind of oblivious. You’re going to have to be more obvious than you have been.”

“Well, I’m not just going to walk up to him and _tell_ him I want him to kiss me.” Holly rolled her eyes. “I’m not making it that easy for him.”

“The thing is, I don’t think he knows you’re making it hard for him right now.” The last Edwin had heard Ben talking about Holly, he’d been complaining about how she had been hitting him more than usual. 

“You’re probably right.” Holly sighed. “Boys are so stupid. I wish I liked girls instead.” 

“You’d be a bit hard pressed if you did, there aren’t a lot of girls around the order.”

“Misogynistic bullshit,” Holly grumbled. “I could get with Gabrielle. She’s hot. Objectively, I mean.”

Edwin nodded, not willing to disagree. Especially when they were in her house. “She’s also terrifying.” Edwin kept seeing her watching him during training the last few weeks. 

“Maybe I’m into terrifying.”

“You’re into _Ben_.”

“Right.” Holly scowled. “You have a point. Anyway, we should get back to patrolling.” 

“Yeah.” Edwin grinned. “See you around, Holly.”

“Punch Ben for me if you see him.”

“And make him think that _I_ want in his pants? That’d just confuse him.”

“Goodbye, Edwin.” 

They parted ways, Edwin smiling as he went. The brief moments where he got to chat with his friends when they crossed paths were the highlights of his night so far since Erik was off being all ceremonial and shiny in the banquet hall itself. At least Edwin got to move, he figured.

He'd managed to run into nearly all of his friends so far. Their patrols weren’t set in a pattern, they were just wandering the hallways—which Edwin thought was stupid and inefficient, but Rudy had told him it was so that anyone wanting to sneak in wouldn’t be able to figure out how to dodge the security by memorizing a few patrol routes. Which Edwin guessed made sense. 

The only person chance hadn’t let him bump into was Ty. He’d seen Leo a while back as he’d been heading upstairs to keep an eye out up there for a while, and Archie not long ago near the kitchen. He’d caught up with Ben near the castle doors and Stuart earlier in the night when they’d nearly bumped into each other at a corner. It wasn’t that Edwin was specifically looking for Ty or anything, but he had a mental list and there was one name not checked off of it, and that was annoying. 

“Olly, what the hell’s your fiancé going to think…” A slightly ajar door nearby let a male voice drift out as Edwin passed by it. 

“Who cares? I’m a little more worried about my brother right now, Matt.” That was a woman, and Edwin dutifully ignored them both as he walked on by. 

Really, people should close the door if they were going to conduct affairs. And maybe not conduct their affairs at parties with a thousand people. But who was Edwin to judge?

He passed by a set of ornate stairs leading up, considering briefly heading up there to see Leo. But he decided against it, kept walking in a straight path. He was pretty sure that the corner up there, if he turned left, he would come to the banquet hall. So he’d turn right up there and head opposite to it, Edwin thought. He hadn’t been down there yet. 

Yet another person conducting an affair was making noise in a room that Edwin walked by. At least this one had had the decency to close the door, but the castle was quiet and Edwin could still hear him through the door, making what were clearly sex noises. 

Edwin rolled his eyes, kept walking. 

Actually, that sounded kind of like Ty, Edwin realized as he passed by the door. He stopped, looking around the hallway and seeing nobody else. Really, a grunt or two could come from anyone, but Edwin knew Ty pretty well, definitely enough to know what he sounded like. He listened at the door for just a second. He heard some murmured words, which were definitely in Ty’s voice. 

Edwin was indecisive for a minute. Really, he should keep walking and let Ty get it up with whoever he wanted. But on the other hand, he should probably go in and let his friend know how loud he was being. Assuming whoever Ty was with wouldn’t mind. Knowing Ty’s taste, he probably wouldn’t. 

Plus, Edwin may or may not have been a tiny bit hard, which helped him make that decision. He pushed the door open, peeked in and confirmed that yes, that was definitely Ty’s freckled ass moving back and forth against whoever he had pressed against the wall. His pants were around his thighs but other than that he was fully dressed—Edwin sympathized, it was a pain to take all this armour off—which meant all the discarded clothing on the floor belonged to Ty’s new friend. 

Edwin’s plan was to quietly get Ty’s attention, make him be quieter, and then leave. It was the right thing to do for a friend. Ty was really going hard into the guy against the wall, and Edwin moved a bit to the side, hoping to get into his peripheral vision. 

Clearly he succeeded because Ty stopped moving, looking over at him. He looked surprised, but then he grinned widely at Edwin. 

“What’s wrong?” Ty’s partner asked. Edwin couldn’t see him clearly.

“Guess we were a bit loud.” Ty sounded sheepish. His partner, a scrawny, dark-haired guy, tried to awkwardly look over while Ty talked. “Hey, Edwin.”

“Hey.” Either Ty was being a total asshole, or he knew his friend wasn’t going to mind taking a break to chat with Edwin. “Slacking off on duty?” he asked, since Ty clearly was. It was kind of funny, Edwin supposed. If annoying, only because Edwin hadn’t had the chance to slack. 

“Yeah, want to help?” Ty asked, gesturing at the back of the guy he was buried in.

Edwin pretended not to notice that. “Yeah, I can cover you for a few minutes,” he said with a bit of a sigh. “Just came in to tell you to be quieter.”

Ty gave him a mischievous look “Isaac, this is my buddy Edwin.”

“Nice to meet you,” Isaac said to Edwin. That position that he was in seemed a bit difficult to Edwin. 

“Hi.” What was he supposed to say to the guy his friend was in the middle of fucking? 

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Ty asked.

For a moment Edwin wasn’t sure if Ty was asking him or Isaac that, but before he had to decide, Isaac nodded. “Yeah, he is.”

“You want to give him a taste?” Ty was looking at Isaac, but Edwin really had a feeling that was directed at him. 

Isaac looked at Ty for a second before breaking into a grin. “You don’t mind sharing?”

“Nah, we’re good friends and besides, I owe him a favour.” Edwin had no idea what Ty was talking about, but Ty went on. “Come here, Edwin. Isaac’s hungry.” In one movement, Ty spun himself and Isaac around, putting his own back to the wall and giving Edwin a very good view of the very naked and hard Isaac. From the front he wasn’t as scrawny as he’d looked, or at least if he was, he was in a way that made it work for him. 

He was cute. Edwin smiled at him; he couldn’t pretend that Ty’s offer didn’t interest him. And it sounded like Isaac was interested too. 

“Starving,” Isaac said, smiling seductively at Edwin. “I don’t suppose you’ve got any snacks on you?”

Edwin’s smile spread into something a little more genuine, and he started towards Isaac and Ty, undoing his stupidly tight belt as he did to get his pants down a little. He was hardly going to say no if Isaac was offering. “Ty tells me mine tastes better than his.” Edwin was pretty sure that wasn’t true. Up close, Isaac had a little bit of cum on the corner of his mouth. He’d obviously been in here with Ty for a while.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” With a quick glance over his shoulder at Ty, Isaac bent over and grabbed Edwin, taking Edwin into his mouth in one clearly practiced movement. Edwin gasped and put his hands on Isaac’s shoulders to keep him steady. 

Ty grinned at Edwin and thrust hard into Isaac from behind, pushing Isaac down the rest of the way onto Edwin’s dick, and he kept thrusting, fucking Isaac down. Isaac relaxed his throat so that Edwin could slide all the way in with a groan, and Isaac’s hands came up, grabbing Edwin by the butt and pulling at him, encouraging Edwin to thrust in tune with Ty even Ty went faster, until they were fucking him from both ends. 

Edwin would have been a little worried about hurting Isaac if he weren’t being the most vocal out of all of them about how much he was enjoying this, moaning around Edwin’s cock in a sustained way that Edwin was glad he was muffling. Ty had a determined look on his face as he kept up a steady speed behind Isaac, but it was all Edwin could do to stay on his feet. 

When Edwin came it was a surprise to himself as much as anyone, and without meaning to he thrust all the way into Isaac’s mouth, feeding him what he wanted as Isaac sucked him hard to keep Edwin in place. When Edwin finished shooting, Ty slowed down, pulled Isaac up so he was standing again and wrapped his arms around Isaac, smiling past him at Edwin. “See…told you he tasted he better,” he said in Isaac’s ear, still fucking him slowly. Just watching that was keeping Edwin hard. 

“I’d need…” Isaac’s voice was hoarse, which made Edwin feel a bit bad. “Another few taste tests before I make that…decision.” 

Edwin smiled. He didn’t know where Ty had found Isaac, but he had been a good find. “Let me know whenever you want to do them,” Edwin said. He slowly got down onto his knees and he took Isaac in his hand. “Because that was amazing,” he finished, before popping Isaac into his mouth to return the favour he’d just been done. 

“Ah…so polite…” Isaac panted.

“Knights are courteous,” Edwin told him, going back to sucking Isaac down while Ty looked down at him over Isaac’s shoulder. 

Isaac was mostly stationary, but Ty’s thrusts started to get faster again and they had the effect of pushing Isaac deeper into Edwin’s mouth. Edwin didn’t mind—Isaac wasn’t as big as Erik. 

Erik was going to love it when he heard about this. 

After a few minutes, Ty made a sustained sound that Edwin knew meant he was filling Isaac up. The thrusts slowed down, but definitely didn’t stop, even after Ty had to have been done. “So much energy…” came Isaac’s voice in a breathy pant. Isaac hadn’t cum yet, so Edwin was doing his damndest to get him there, curling his tongue around Isaac’s head as he sucked on him. 

Edwin heard Ty answer but not what he said, and suddenly Ty gave a strong buck of his hips, pushing Isaac deep into Edwin’s mouth as Isaac came with a shout as he gave Edwin his cum. Edwin dutifully swallowed all of it, or almost all, a bit of the last shot ended up running down his chin and Edwin pulled away from Isaac, breathing for a moment. 

Ty stopped moving inside Isaac, whispering in his ear. Isaac shook his head. He was looking down at Edwin and held out a hand, which Edwin took so he could stand. Some of Erik’s cum from before ran down his leg as he did. “Lots of stamina,” Ty muttered in Isaac’s ear, looking at Edwin again. 

Isaac’s smile was tired, but inviting. “At my going away party back home I kept up with fifteen guys for half the night.”

“Nice,” Ty said, starting to move again while Edwin tried not to gape. Obviously that had to be an exaggeration, he figured. “In that case,” Ty went on, “Edwin likes kissing.”

It took Edwin a second to hear that and when he did he scowled a little and wished Ty hadn’t said it, but Isaac just tugged gently at his hand, pulling him closer and kissing Edwin without another word. Edwin couldn’t help but return it, and well, he did like kissing so he got into it, sticking his tongue slowly into Isaac’s mouth. Isaac happily surrendered dominance of the kiss over to Edwin and let him do as he wanted, and he wrapped his arms around Edwin as the kiss deepened, pulling him closer and making Edwin very aware that they were both wearing armour and Isaac was naked. He tried hard not to crush Isaac between them even as their dicks pressed together, Ty and Edwin thrusting up into him and making Edwin thrust back on instinct, the slick from mutual blowjobs speeding up that process. 

Just as Edwin started to think he might cum again just from making out with Isaac, Isaac broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Edwin’s with a serious look on his face. “Do you want in?” 

Edwin was surprised, it was clear that Isaac was liking Ty inside him a lot. But he did, so he nodded. Ty would forgive him. 

“You want to switch?” Ty asked behind Isaac. Sure enough, he didn’t sound all that bothered. He winked at Edwin.

Isaac shook his head, though, looking at Edwin. “I was thinking you guys could share.”

It took Edwin just a second to realize what Isaac meant and when he did, he went still and felt Ty do the same on Isaac’s other side. “Are you sure about that?” Edwin asked him. 

Isaac nodded. “It’ll be fun. I’ve never done it before, but I’ve thought about it. And now I’ve got you both here.” He said it like it was simple. 

“We don’t want to hurt you is all,” Ty said. He sounded worried. Edwin and Leo had once tried to do that to Ty, and he’d made them stop because it had hurt too much. 

If Ty couldn’t take it, Edwin wasn’t sure anyone could. 

“Go slow, stretch me first, it’ll be fine.” Isaac gave Edwin an encouraging look. “If you don’t want to you can just take turns, that’s okay too,” he said apologetically. “I just thought I’d suggest it.”

Edwin looked at Ty, and for a long moment they communicated silently. They both remembered what had happened last time. But Isaac sounded really confident. And Edwin really wanted to try. If it didn’t work, then it didn’t work. Ty gave Edwin a small nod, smile nervous now. 

With a long breath, Edwin smiled at Isaac, and he lifted his hand up, sucked on his fingers to wet them. “Tell me if it hurts,” he ordered Isaac as he let his hand make its way downwards. 

“Can do.” Isaac was barely containing his excitement. Edwin wondered again where Ty had found him as Ty spread Isaac’s legs farther apart.

Edwin slowly stuck a finger inside Isaac, watching both him and Ty as it slid up in there beside Ty’s cock. Ty’s cum in there from before definitely helped the process along. Isaac took that okay, so Edwin added a second finger, and moved them both around, enjoying watching Ty try not to squirm as Edwin’s fingers rubbed up against him. He was mostly watching Isaac though. Isaac started to move around in discomfort when Edwin stuck the third finger in. “You okay?”

“Stings a bit,” Isaac told him, panting. “Give me a second.”

Edwin let Isaac take a lot more than a second, holding perfectly still until Isaac finally gave him a nod. Only then did he start moving his fingers around. Edwin made sure to touch Ty as much as possible, teasing him, but Ty just stood there, stoic, though he must have been ready to explode. 

“Do it,” Isaac said suddenly, surprising Edwin. 

“It’s going to hurt,” Edwin wondered if he shouldn’t keep his fingers in a bit more. 

“Only for a minute.” 

Well, it was Isaac’s body. “Okay.” Edwin took a deep breath and stepped forward. Ty lifted Isaac clean off the ground, moving his legs aside and holding him up by his thighs for Edwin. He smirked at Edwin and Edwin smiled back before covering Isaac’s lips with his again, closing the distance between them and pressing against Isaac’s stretched hole. He pressed in as slowly as he possibly could, choosing to interpret Isaac’s moan as approval and kept pushing, kissing Isaac as thoroughly as he could to distract from the pain he must be feeling. He would stop if Isaac asked him to, but he really hoped Isaac didn’t. It was tight, so tight and warm, and Ty was throbbing against him and Isaac was writhing under him. 

He couldn’t go in any farther all of the sudden, and Edwin had never felt anything so amazing. He felt so connected to the two of them in this moment, and so hot that Edwin thought if he moved someone might catch fire, but he wanted, wanted so badly, to move and to start that fire. But he waited, because he had to wait for Isaac’s go before he did anything. Above all, he didn’t want to hurt this wonderful person who was helping him and Ty experience this together. 

“You can move,” Isaac suddenly said in a whisper, breaking away from Edwin’s lips. “Just…slowly.”

If that wasn’t the best thing Edwin had ever heard, he didn’t know what was. He started thrusting, and it was hard, trying to figure out how to do it like this, with Ty there as well, but he got the hang of it and soon he and Ty were both moving. Edwin could feel nothing but the warmth of Isaac, and the heat of Ty’s cock against his as they shared in fucking him. 

Neither of them could thrust very far in this position but that was fine, Edwin could have barely been moving and it would have been okay as far as he was concerned. He kissed Isaac when he remembered to, on his mouth and on his face, saw Ty kissing him all up his neck. Isaac’s eyes were closed, his face was flushed. Edwin wasn’t sure how much he was aware of, he just sort of made pathetic noises as they fucked him, but they sounded positive, encouraging. 

All Edwin could smell was Ty and Isaac’s sweat, and all he could hear was their noises, and all he could feel was his cock on Ty’s, and on Isaac’s walls as he thrust in and out, sort of taking turns with Ty as to who went deeper, though neither of them ever pulled all the way out. Isaac didn’t know which of them got impatient, but suddenly both of them were pushing in at once, and they were thrusting deeper, and harder, filling Isaac and it was so _much_ , and it was so _good_ , and Edwin was so _hot_ in his stupid armour.

Edwin came suddenly, and hard, and he couldn’t stop thrusting as he did, spilling his fire into Isaac. Isaac, who he’d only just met. Coating his insides with himself, providing slick for Ty to go faster, to shoot his own load a moment later with a loud groan, and for a long moment neither Edwin nor Ty had any control of themselves as they just pounded Isaac, who was himself moaning and spasming, mouth wide open and staring at the ceiling as if seeing God. 

Ty’s knees gave out just before Edwin’s and Edwin managed to catch them all, get them safely to the ground so he could pull out of Edwin safely, taking in a deep breath as he did, no longer feeling constricted. He helped lift Isaac off Ty, their cum spilling out of him, making a mess everywhere. 

“That was really good…” Isaac slurred. “I liked that. Let’s do that again.”

“I think you need a bit of a rest,” Ty told Isaac with a smirk.

“Nah, I’m fine…I just need to lay here for a minute…” Right as he said that Isaac drifted away. Edwin didn’t think he was asleep, but he definitely wasn’t there for the moment.

Edwin turned to Ty. “Where did you find him?”

Ty shrugged, grinning at Edwin. “He found me. He was on a mission, he was going to fuck someone. May as well be us, yeah?” He used Isaac’s discarded smallclothes to wipe the cum from the front of Edwin’s armour.

Edwin chuckled. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Hey,” Ty’s eyes flicked down to Edwin’s cock, still hard. “We’ve got a few minutes if you wanted to stick that in someone else.”

Edwin watched Ty for a minute, then he nodded, got to his knees and helped Ty turn around. From behind was the only way to really do it in these restrictive outfits. Edwin reached down and started to poke at Ty’s entrance with a finger. “Don’t bother with that, just stick it in.”

“Hm.” Edwin tilted his head as he guided his cock towards Ty. “Isaac doesn’t seem like the type. I’m guessing Percy gave you a present before duty?”

“Yeah,” Ty threw a smile over his shoulder, thrust his hips back to encourage Edwin. “Twice. You going to tell me Erik didn’t give you one?” 

Edwin glanced at Isaac, who was still out of it. He thrust into Ty in one go, enjoying the harsh intake of breath he got in response. “He did.” 

Edwin could feel Percy’s cum inside Ty, and that encouraged him to start pumping in and out, he and Ty falling into a nice rhythm that they both liked while Edwin reached around to jerk Ty off. It was good, not as intense as both of them being inside Isaac, but that in itself was nice. Just a nice friendly exchange of bodily fluids between buddies, nothing major. 

“Going to give you a nice present too,” Edwin breathed on Ty’s neck as they went. He was starting to feel close after a few minutes. “A nice present for daddy to find when he unwraps you tonight.”

That pushed Ty over the edge and he came with a quiet groan, rocking back and forth as Edwin kept going. It wasn’t long after that that Edwin came too, filling Ty with a grunt. Beside him, Isaac was shifting.

“No fair. You could have done that to me,” he said, sounding sleepy. 

“Don’t be greedy, Isaac,” Edwin said, pulling out of Ty with a sigh and looking down to make sure he was doing okay. 

“Fine.” Isaac sat with a laborious sigh. Ty did the same, less dramatically. But then, Ty had slightly less reason to be dramatic than did Isaac at the moment. He’d only had the normal amount of dicks in him at once, after all. 

They sat there in the quiet for a moment, looking at each other, before Ty smiled at Isaac. “You should probably get dressed.”

“Don’t want to.” Isaac glared at the pile of clothes that wasn’t far off. 

“Too bad.” Ty told him, nodding. “Me and Edwin do have to get back to duty, as much as that sucks.”

Oh, why did Ty have to remind him of that? But he was right, they couldn’t stay in here all night. 

Isaac sighed. “Okay. You’re so dutiful.”

“We are knights,” Ty reminded Isaac. 

“Yeah, you are.” Isaac smiled, seeming more awake now. “Do the dutiful thing and help me get dressed, would you?” he asked, a little cheekily.

But then, Edwin figured they at least owed him that, and so they got to their feet and managed to put Isaac in his clothes, which were more complicated than clothes had much right to be. Edwin managed to figure it out, fortunately, since Ty turned out to be useless at it, and they managed to dress Isaac and get their own clothes fixed as well. Edwin laughed a little when he realized that Isaac had two pairs of smallclothes on him—one for wearing and one to go between his legs and keep any stains from appearing on his pants.

He really had come prepared to fuck someone. 

“Thanks,” Isaac said, fiddling with his sleeves. He looked very nice all dressed up. 

“You’re welcome,” Edwin told him, trying not to stare too obviously. 

 

“For the other thing too,” Isaac said, in a way that had Edwin suspecting he’d noticed. “I had a lot of fun.”

“So did we,” Edwin promised, feeling assured in speaking for Ty on that one. Beside him, Ty beamed. 

“I should let you get back to work,” Isaac said, stretching. He had to be hurting, but he was just standing there like he hadn’t done anything other than wake up from a nap. “Sorry for being so…distracting,” he added with a smirk that managed to encompass both Edwin and Ty.

“A distraction now and then never hurt anyone, right, Edwin?” Ty teased. 

“It was a lot less boring than patrolling the hallways all night.” Edwin’s armour felt a bit loose, and he tried to tighten it as he spoke. “Which we do have to get back to,” he said, mostly to Ty, who looked about ready to start undressing Isaac again. 

“Yeah.” Ty gave a sigh at that, but at least Edwin knew he’d been heard. “Hopefully we’ll see you again sometime, Isaac.”

“Hopefully.” Isaac kissed Ty on the cheek, then turned and did the same to Edwin with a soft smile. “Next time you’ll both be naked too,” he said, tone a bit scolding.

Edwin would have been naked if they’d had more time. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Ty laughed as he opened the door for Isaac. “You heading back to the party?”

“Hm. Maybe in a bit.” Isaac didn’t look too excited about that as he looked around the hallway. Was he already looking for someone else? “I was looking for a guy named Leo, I saw him earlier. I don’t suppose you know where I can find him?”

Edwin couldn’t do anything but gape, wondering if Isaac was even human. 

Ty at least didn’t lose his voice. “You’re just going to sleep your way through the whole party, aren’t you?”

“I wasn’t planning on sleeping.” Isaac joked, or didn’t joke, as he patted Ty’s armour. 

“I think he’s upstairs.” Ty told Isaac, still holding in laughter. “Go easy on him.”

Edwin frowned. “Don’t go easy on him, he can take it.” Ty raised an eyebrow at that as if daring Edwin to elaborate. Edwin shrugged. If Leo could handle a night with both him and Erik, he could handle twenty minutes with Isaac. 

Probably. Isaac seemed like kind of a force of nature.

Isaac nodded at them and gave a mock salute. “Thank you very much, noble knights,” he said, pitching his voice lower than usual. “Have a good evening.” 

“You too,” Edwin saluted him back. It was cute. “Do let us know if we can be of any help. We’re here to serve.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Isaac graced them with one last smile and turned, headed off for the stairs Edwin had passed earlier. Ty nudged Edwin and they followed after him at a distance, heading back the way Edwin had come while Isaac turned up the stairs in search of Leo. 

“He is quite something,” Ty said as they proceeded down the hall. 

“Yeah, he is.” Edwin nodded. 

Ty sent Isaac a sidelong glance. “Aw, you liked him.”

Edwin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help his flush. “He was cute,” he admitted. “Not my type.”

“No, you like tall, blonde knights with whom you share blood.” 

Edwin punched Ty, though it was true. “Hey, what did you mean earlier, when you said you owed me one?” Edwin wasn’t sure he’d done Ty any favours lately. 

“Oh, that?” Ty coloured now, looking up at a chandelier. “I, um. I did what you suggested. The daddy thing. I told Percy.” 

Edwin turned his head now, excited. “And?” He already knew what followed seeing as he knew Percy had fucked Ty a few hours ago. But he wanted to hear his friend say it.

“Well he was inside me at the time. And as soon as I said it he was inside me way harder.” Ty smiled at the memory. “He totally knew the whole time.” 

“Nice,” Edwin patted Ty on the back. “I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah,” Ty chuckled. “Me too. We had a long talk after that. Decided that we’d missed out on a lot of important father-son bonding when I was a kid and that we shouldn’t waste our time together too. Then he made a terrible joke about how he was going to keep introducing me to my brothers and sisters every night for the rest of my life and I threw a pillow at him.” 

Edwin laughed out loud at that for a minute, trying to get himself under control to maintain a sense of decorum. Still swallowing snickers, he said, “The rest of your life? That’s a big promise.”

“Yeah, I told him I was going to hold him to it.” Ty looked smug now. “Anyway, it was all because of your advice. So thanks.” 

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Sure you did. You existed, and that told me it was okay for me to exist too.” Ty said that as though it made any sense, but before they could go any farther with whatever that was, they’d come to the end of the hallway where it met the other one, and ran into Evan, a narrow-faced squire a bit older than they were who had graduated from a different group in the school. Edwin had only just meet him a few weeks ago when he and his knight had come back from the mission they’d been assigned to under Gabrielle’s command. The mission to bring back Gavin, which had had the unfortunate side effect of bringing Owen to the capital as well. 

“Evening,” Evan said, giving an easy salute that reminded Edwin of Isaac’s mock one earlier. “Anything interesting?”

“Well, there were all those shady guys in black who wandered in, talking about killing the king,” Ty said, putting a finger to his chin. 

Edwin smacked him. “No,” he said to Evan, shaking his head. “You?”

“Whole hallways of nothing,” Evan sighed. “I’m almost starting to wish they’d let us guard the room where everyone is. It would have been a lot of standing around, but there’d have been something to look at, you know?”

“I hear that,” Edwin told him, but he shrugged. “The path we chose.”

“I guess.” Evan gave a bit of a yawn, made to keep walking. “Better to keep moving. See you around.”

“See you,” Edwin told him, looking down the hall Evan had come from. “He just came from there,” he said to Ty. “Why don’t we head back the other way instead?”

“Sure.” 

They turned back and headed down the hall again. After they’d passed the stairs and were nearing the corner, Ty sighed. “How long is this party going to last?”

“I don’t know, until they all drink too much and pass out?” Edwin didn’t know. 

“I’m tired.”

“I bet you won’t say that to Percy later.”

“No, but I’m saying it to you now.”

“Some of the tired is probably from all that sex you just had,” Edwin pointed out.

“Hm, I see your point,” Ty said, rounding the corner with Edwin. “But I think you’re wrong and stupid.” 

“I’m going to remember you said that next time you want my help shooting Percy’s grandkids everywhere,” Edwin told him. 

“Ew, it was a bad joke the first time, don’t make it worse!”

Edwin giggled a little, then he saw that someone was coming down the hallway and tried to straighten and look knightly. Then he saw that it was Owen and tried not to glare. 

Then he saw that Owen was wearing a really stupid looking bow around his neck, and he tried not to laugh. 

Owen was with a boring looking blonde kid in a shirt that had too much poof for Edwin’s liking. He raised a hand as Edwin and Ty drew closer, breaking off from whatever he’d been saying. “Edwin, Ty.”

“Owen.” Edwin took a good look at the guy with him. “You’re sneaking out on the prince?” He didn’t really think that was what was happening. But he kind of wished it was. Because it would make Owen objectively as asshole and give Edwin a reason to not like him so that he didn’t seem like such a jerk for doing it irrationally. 

“Nah, Nicholas and I are looking for someone.” Owen told him, tone dismissive. “Are there stairs somewhere? To get up to that second level, where the colonnade overlooks the banquet hall?”

Why were they looking for the stairs? “Uh, yeah,” Edwin said, pointing Owen towards the corner. “Around that corner, down the hall a bit, you’ll see them.”

“If you’re trying to get to the colonnade you’ll need to turn right where the hall branches after you get up the steps.” Ty looked at Owen strangely. “What’s up there that you need to see?”

Owen opened his mouth, paused, looked at both of them in a really obvious way, and then met Ty’s eye. “Killers,” he said, totally serious. 

“What?” Edwin asked, shifting a little. “What do you mean?” he demanded. 

“I mean that someone’s here to assassinate Gabrielle and Nicholas and I are going to go stop them.” Owen was talking in that smug way he always did. He patted Edwin on the shoulder and walked past him. “You two can come help if you want.” Like that was that, he just kept going. 

“How come they get an invitation but I had to talk you into letting me come?” The kid—Nicholas—asked Owen as they went, like Edwin and Ty weren’t even there. 

“What the fuck?” Edwin asked Ty, ignoring them for a minute.

“I don’t know, but we shouldn’t just let them go without at least asking them what the fuck,” Ty told him, and Edwin nodded. 

“Hold the fuck on,” he called out as he and Ty hurried to catch up with Owen. “Nobody got through all of this security to assassinate anyone, Owen.” And if Owen seriously suspected they had, he should have told someone instead of just running off with some random kid to go deal with it. 

“Then I’m going to look stupid when we get up there, aren’t I?” Owen asked, in that tone of voice he had. The one that made Edwin want to hit him. 

It was his regular voice. 

“A position you’re familiar with?” Edwin asked, teasing. Not in a friendly way. 

“Intimately.” Owen obviously thought it was in a friendly way. “Let’s go.”

“There have been people in this hallway all night. People got checked before they came in,” Edwin persisted, still following after Owen. 

“Mm-hm.” Owen didn’t sound like he was listening. 

“Ugh, you don’t have to be an asshole,” he muttered as they started up the stairs. 

“No, it’s just fun,” Owen said with a smile to himself. Beside him, Nicholas laughed. Edwin scowled at both of them from behind. 

Owen took the stairs two at a time and looked around when he got up like he’d never seen a hallway before. “Turn right,” he reminded himself when they came to an intersection of the hallways, and led them down to a corner, which turned to a hallway facing three rooms. “Less rooms than I thought.” Owen didn’t stop moving. 

“They don’t teach architecture at ‘having a sword’ school?” Nicholas asked when Owen finally stopped for a second.

“They might, I skipped an awful lot of classes.” Edwin resisted the urge to scoff. Owen had probably never been a school of any kind in his life. “Which room would you hide in, if you were a murderer?” he asked Nicholas. 

“Uh…” Nicholas thought about it, then pointed at the middle door. Edwin would have picked the room on the far end, personally. Not that he had anything invested in this. He’d just decided it was best if he and Ty supervised this fool’s errand before someone got hurt. 

“Me too.” Owen held up his hand and headed for the closest room instead, which he barged into all at once. 

It was empty, of people and everything else except spare furniture and a big curtain at the back. Edwin wondered why the castle had so many rooms that nobody seemed to be using for anything. 

“Maybe if you’d been to those classes you’d know that there’s no point in this,” Edwin said, trying not to laugh at how dumb Owen looked. 

“Why don’t you believe me?” Owen asked as he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Edwin just gave him a look. “Because you’re crazy.” 

“That’s not a good enough reason. And it doesn’t mean I’m wrong. Why the middle room?” he asked Nicholas as he headed for it. 

“Why do I feel like I’m being examined?” Nicholas asked. This was really stupid. But with that acknowledged, Edwin kept his hand near his sword, just because he’d rather look dumb than be dead because Owen actually was right. Ty was clearly of the same mind, hand near his own weapon as he followed with Edwin. 

“Why the middle room, Nicholas?” Owen pressed. 

Nicholas straightened. “Because most people will look in the first room first, and you might hear them. And be prepared for when they come into the middle one.”

He was a smart kid, Edwin thought. He also wasn’t really a kid, he was probably Edwin’s age. “Good. It also gives the best vantage point of the whole room below. The farthest room is a good option as well because it’s the closest to the head of the hall down there, which is where people stand when they want to give self-important speeches. Crossbows are only so accurate.”

“So you think they’re in there?” Nicholas asked, well Edwin tried to keep a straight face. Owen was pretty smart when he needed to be. Which was annoying.

Edwin was having to remind himself to be annoyed instead of impressed. Which in itself was annoying.

“Let’s find out,” Owen said with a smile, hand on the door. “Everyone stand back from the door.” 

With them all out of the way, Owen opened the door. And was proven right as a crossbow clicked, burying a quarrel in the far wall. Edwin bit back a curse. Owen walked right in without a care, apparently not even stopping to consider that there might be a second crossbowman. “Alright, give it up before someone gets hurt,” Owen declared, swaggering in like a hero from a story.

Edwin followed Owen into the room in time to see a woman with a sword, a man with a crossbow and an unarmed man near the door. “Get him,” the woman with the sword said

“Fuck,” Edwin muttered, drawing his own sword and preparing to tell the woman to halt and place her under arrest. 

Before he could, Nicholas shouted. “Owen, look out!” He stepped in to the room and shoved Owen as a fireball came from the unarmed man. It hit something and disappeared. 

Edwin thought that mages should wear signs or something so that he knew when they were around.

“Thanks,” Owen said, unruffled as he approached the enemy mage. “Stay behind Edwin.”

Before Edwin could even protest that he wasn’t a bodyguard, Owen was picked up and tossed against the other wall with a grunt, which anyone could have seen coming. Nicholas shouted and the woman with the sword was approaching so Edwin moved to block her. Owen stood awkwardly and grabbed a chair, hitting the woman with it. 

Nicholas was doing more magic, sending fire at the mage while Ty approached him from the other side. Edwin would just get in their way if he tried to help.

“Shit,” Owen said suddenly, and Edwin looked to see the crossbowman taking aim at Nicholas. He moved to help, but Owen threw the chair at him and the quarrel went askew, hitting the enemy mage in the arm instead. 

“Fuck you!” The swordswoman snarled. Glad to finally have something to do, Edwin raised his sword to block her, but she immediately leapt away from him towards Owen. 

Owen didn’t even have a weapon on him. Edwin was a little offended. Her leap didn’t get her anywhere except in a sort of tangle with the crossbowman and the chair and she recovered to slash at Owen, and Edwin got in the way with a frustrated shout, giving an almighty push to get her back. She didn’t seem that skilled. He could probably beat her. 

He got stuck in the fight with her, lost his attention to the rest of the room. Edwin was aware of a lot of movement, a lot of shouting, but not much else. The room wasn’t big enough to fight in like this, which made moving difficult, but Edwin managed to hold the woman at bay for a good few minutes. He was better than her, he slowly realized. He could beat her. He was…

She hit him with a swing upwards, ramming Edwin’s sword into the wall. Edwin blinked, tried to free it. Saw her point her blade right at his throat and lunge.

_Shit._ Edwin did the only thing he could think of. He let go of his sword, went low, tackled the woman around the middle. Surprised, she couldn’t stop him and Edwin ran, intending to ram her into the back wall. 

When they got there, they just…kept going. The colonnade, Edwin remembered, Owen and Ty had mentioned a colonnade. There was no wall there. The curtain was to hide the room from the banquet hall downstairs. _Stupid._

He thought he heard Ty shout his name, but Edwin didn’t know much else except for the sudden impact with a hard surface, the shock mostly absorbed by the woman’s body as she hit the floor under him. 

Around him, Edwin could hear screaming. 

The room was blurry, and Edwin tried to sit up without throwing up. Underneath him, the woman wasn’t moving. Edwin wondered if she was dead. 

There was rather more screaming going on than Edwin thought was necessary and he tried to focus, to get up and tell everyone it was okay, that he’d dealt with the problem. He could vaguely make out people falling to the ground, jumping on one another. 

Honestly, Edwin thought vaguely, people were too skittish, especially in crowds.

A heavy hand fell on Edwin’s shoulder, pulled him roughly off the woman. Edwin stood with it, since he didn’t have much of a choice. The room was starting to come into focus now. “Ed. Edwin.”

Oh, that was Erik. Edwin turned his head, smiled at his brother. “I’m okay.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

Edwin blinked. Erik didn’t sound worried so much as he sounded mad. Really, he ought to have been worried, Edwin had just fallen from pretty high up. “They’re trying to kill the princess,” he said, gesturing at the woman. 

Erik was quiet at that, but as Edwin’s vision realigned and the world stopped spinning, he could see two guards binding the woman and hauling her up. She was moving, a bit, so Edwin hadn’t killed her. 

A loud bang from up above caught everyone’s attention and Edwin looked up with the rest of them. The curtains at the far end of the room were shifting as if something had pushed them back. As if something in that room had exploded, to go with the sound. “Huh. I was right.”

“What the hell is going on?” Erik demanded, spinning Edwin around. “Report, Edwin.” 

“Right, sorry.” Edwin blinked, cleared the last of the fuzz out of his head. “I was patrolling the halls as ordered, sir. I ran into Owen and a friend of his, who said they were looking for assassins. Ty and I accompanied them upstairs so they didn’t get into trouble—but there really were assassins in the room up there. We engaged them.” Edwin hoped Ty was okay. “We should get the princess somewhere safe,” he added. 

“That won’t be necessary.” Edwin turned, saw Gabrielle standing there not far off from Erik. “It seems that the assassins have been dealt with.” 

“Sir.” Edwin saluted her, wondering if he should kneel instead. She looked weird in a dress with her hair all shiny. 

She still looked like she could kill him if she wanted to, though. 

“I didn’t realize that you were also in on all this, Edwin,” Gabrielle said, looking at him curiously. “Thank you for the help.”

She didn’t sound shocked or scared or surprised or anything. Edwin looked at her for a second. “You knew this was going to happen.”

“Edwin!” Erik smacked the back of his head, which set Edwin’s ears ringing a bit. “I’m sorry, sir. He’s a bit addled from his fall just now.”

“It’s alright. I was alerted to the presence of the assassins not long ago but assured that the situation was under control. I’m pleased to see that it was. I shouldn’t be surprised that you knew about it, Edwin.”

“Sir?”

“I’ve been hearing your name a lot lately. You’re the one who found those centipedes in the First Church, aren’t you?”

Edwin nodded, wondering where that had come from. “Yes, sir. I was there with a friend.”

“You’re also the one who found the body of my freerider.” That wasn’t a question. 

“Yes, your Highness.” Edwin had a feeling she wasn’t ‘sir’ anymore. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“And now you’ve gone and found my would-be killers.” Gabrielle smiled. “You have a knack for finding things.” 

“I’m just unlucky, your Highness.” At least, it was starting to feel that way. Every time Edwin left the fortress he ran into something he would rather not have. 

Before Gabrielle could say anything else, she was joined by Gavin, who was prettier up close than he’d looked when he’d been at the fortress. “Owen,” he asked, serious expression on his face. He was with Gabrielle’s fiancé, who clasped the princess’s hand when they got close enough. “Was Owen up there with you?”

“Yes, your Highness.” Edwin nodded. It was clear that Gavin was worried. “He was fine when I left. He and Ty had the situation under control.” 

Or at least, Edwin assumed they had. 

“That explosion didn’t sound ‘under control’ to me,” Gavin said, glancing up at the curtains. 

“I don’t know what that was, your Highness. I’m sorry.” 

Gavin shook his head, seeming irritated. The fiancé—Frank? Franz? Edwin couldn’t remember his name. Probably Franz, that was a southern name—put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “I’m sure Owen’s fine,” he said, looking at Edwin. “Thank you for your help. You may have saved my betrothed’s life.”

“Just doing my duty, sir.” Edwin said, saluting again. He wished Erik would say something and save him from all these people, but his brother just stood there at attention, not protecting Edwin from the onslaught.

The onslaught which got worse when the three royals moved aside a little to reveal two people who resembled Gabrielle and Gavin far too much not to be their parents. The king and queen. Edwin dropped into a kneel and felt Erik do the same behind him. 

“That was quite a fall you took, young man,” the king said to him. “Are you all right?”

“I’m not hurt, your Highness,” Edwin said, to the floor, heart racing. He wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly felt like he was in trouble. 

That wasn’t true, his shoulders and back and knees hurt from the impact, but he’d be fine in a day or two. 

“Good, that’s good. What’s your name?”

“Edwin, your Highness.”

“Please stand up, Edwin.” Edwin did, knees shaking a bit. He kept his eyes on the floor for a second, but he was in the presence of the king, so he stood at firm attention. The knight commander was there as well, he saw, looking stoic. “You saved my daughter’s life. I commend your bravery.” 

“I didn’t do anything praiseworthy, your Highness,” Edwin insisted. “Just my duty, and I had a lot of help.”

“Still, your effort is appreciated. You pushing her down here seems to have made the other attackers move early, which led to their capture. Fortunately, nobody seems to have been badly hurt.” The king sighed, looking around the banquet hall. “I didn’t think it was too much to ask for a banquet with no assassination attempts.”

“Oh, don’t say that like it’s a usual occurrence,” The queen said, hushing the king. “Nobody’s tried to assassinate us in years.” 

“I wonder if Sir Richard would tell us that,” the king mused. “Or if it’s just that nobody’s been thwarted so publicly in years.” 

“I train my knights in competence, sir,” said the knight commander. “Not sneaking. As you clearly see.” 

“Yes, I do. Thank you again, Edwin.” The king smiled at Edwin, nodded at Erik, then looked over at the door. “Ah, Gavin. Your suitor is here. I have a feeling he knows what happened after Edwin’s departure from the room.” 

“I shall want a full report from you later, Edwin,” the knight commander said. “But first we must conduct a search of the castle to make sure there are no more assassins. I want to know how they got in.”

“Yes, sir.” Erik said for both of them, saluting and taking Edwin away from them, towards the doors. Edwin didn’t say anything. 

“You okay?” Owen asked when they drew near. He had Edwin’s sword in hand, which he handed to Edwin. 

Edwin took it, smiling a bit. “Yeah. I don’t recommend jumping from a second storey window. In case you were wondering.” A part of him couldn’t help but play cool for Owen. He didn’t want Owen to think he hadn’t been able to handle it. 

Owen laughed at him. “I’ll keep that in mind. Edwin was extremely helpful in taking down the assassins,” he said to Erik. 

“Glad to hear it.” Erik sounded proud. “Thanks for you service, Owen.”

“Just doing my job.” Owen nodded, and offered his hand for Edwin. “Thank you. Really.”

“Anytime.” Edwin shook it, hiding the shock of pain that went down his back when he did. “Not anytime. But you know what I mean.” 

“I got you.” Owen grinned. “I’ve got to go report to the boss. See you.”

“Yeah.” 

Owen moved off, leaving Ty there with them. Leo was just behind him, Edwin saw now. Ty looked badly like he wanted a hug, but that would be inappropriate in front of everyone. “Sir.” Ty saluted Erik. “Sir Percival and the castle guard have apprehended eight assailants upstairs.”

Edwin wondered when Sir Percival had gotten there, but he frowned. “Eight?”

“There were more in the other room.” Ty looked up at the curtain. “Looks like two separate groups. Leo and Isaac dealt with them.”

“Isaac did, mostly. A mage,” Leo clarified for Erik. Edwin hadn’t known that. Leo gestured over to the other side of the hall, where Isaac and Nicholas were surrounded by a bunch of people in robes. “In any case, they’re no longer a threat.”

“Good.” Erik nodded at them, and continued on his way out of the hall. “We’ve been ordered to conduct a search of the castle for more attackers. I don’t want anyone alone until we’re sure it’s safe, but four is too many people. You two go and make sure you inform anyone you see. Edwin and I will go the other way.”

“Yes, sir.” Ty saluted as they left the banquet hall, and the four of them walked in silence until they reached the intersection. Erik pointed Ty and Leo down it and made to continue straight. 

Edwin paused, now that nobody was around, and he gave Ty that hug. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Ty muttered, hugging Edwin back. “I was worried when you fell.” That sounded like a bit of an understatement to Edwin.

“I’m fine, and I’m glad you are, I was worried too,” Edwin promised. He let go, smiled at Ty and turned back to Erik. “Please excuse the breach of decorum, sir.”

“Just this once,” Erik said. “Let’s go.”

Edwin nodded, and with a wave to Leo and Ty, followed after Erik. 

They went down the hallway a bit more, and when they were alone Erik suddenly stopped and pulled Edwin into a hug of his own, so tight that Edwin was grateful for his armour. “I swear my heart stopped when I saw you fall,” he said. 

“Sorry. I’m okay, promise.”

Erik nodded, held Edwin for a long moment before stepping back. He sighed. “Let’s go. I don’t expect there are any more, but we have to look. And I want to know how they got in. That many of them, plus all the ones in the room. How did they slip past all of us?”

Edwin looked away, a pang of guilt stealing into his chest. “Some of us…may not have been as attentive as we should have been.” 

“Yeah.” Erik nodded. “You said you were with Ty when Owen found you—you two were screwing around somewhere, weren’t you?”

That pang bloomed into something larger. “You can take out the ‘around,’” he muttered. “But it was only for like twenty minutes, there’s no way…” Edwin sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Erik patted Edwin on the shoulder, his gauntlet clacking against Edwin’s breastplate. In full armour, Erik looked ready to ride into battle. He was so handsome. “That many people didn’t sneak by just because you and Ty were fucking in a corner somewhere. Someone let them in.”

“You think so?” Edwin still felt guilty. Someone could have died. 

“Yeah. You did well tonight, Edwin. So we won’t talk about the Ty thing anymore. Leave it out of your report to the knight commander. And don’t do it again. Not when we’re on duty, Ed.” He sounded…disappointed.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Edwin had known better, he had. But he’d done it anyway. “I won’t.”

“Good. It’s important, what we do. It’s boring, but it’s important. And I want you to be the best at it—so take it seriously.”

“I will,” Edwin promised, trying to stand straighter. He took a breath, and saluted Erik. “I will, sir.”

“Good. Let’s get searching. It’s a big castle.”

Edwin nodded, followed after him. 

The search of the castle ended up taking the whole night and turned up nothing. But Edwin didn’t complain. It was the path he had chosen for himself. Maybe only because he’d wanted to be with Erik, but here he was. So he had to do the job he’d signed up for. 

So that was what Edwin did. With Erik.


	23. A Nice Bath after a Hard Workout Is always Relaxing

“Ugh,” Edwin groaned as he all but fell into the bathwater, his aching everything thanking him for the heat. “Why.”

“You complain too much,” Erik said, slipping into the water beside him. 

“I regret everything,” Edwin said to the empty room, ignoring his brother. “Why does everyone hate me so much?”

“They don’t,” Erik told him, tugging on Edwin’s arm, getting him to turn sideways. He started rubbing Edwin’s back, which was nice. “You’re overreacting.”

“I don’t think I am. Owen was being more of an asshole than usual to me today.” He’d beaten Edwin up no less than four times in the time he’d been here today, giving cheeky pointers the whole time. 

“I’m starting to think that means he likes you.” 

Erik’s hands found a particularly painful knot in Edwin’s back and Edwin gave a little moan as he worked at it. “I don’t think so. I think he wants to kill me.”

“I think he knows you can improve and is trying to help,” Erik told him.

“ _I_ know I can improve, I don’t need him to tell me that,” Edwin grumbled. He didn’t need to be so violently reminded that he sucked on such a regular basis. He was trying. 

“He wasn’t being any rougher on you than he was on anyone else.”

Edwin didn’t think that was true, but he let it go since Erik was being disagreeable. “Gabrielle was. She singled me out.”

Erik chuckled behind him, moving out to Edwin’s shoulders. “I’ll give you that one. There’s an inherent peril in getting the attention of your superiors.” 

“I regret finding those centipedes. And finding that body. And falling through that window,” Edwin complained. “And they weren’t even trying to kill her in the end, so really she should just leave me alone.” The thugs Edwin had fought with Owen and Ty had turned out to be targeting one of Isaac’s friends after. There had been people after Gabrielle, but they’d been in the other room and Leo and Isaac had fought them off. 

Not that Edwin thought taking out the assassins targeting the chosen one—who had apparently been there at the banquet—was a bad thing. But he did feel like he could have saved himself falling from that height or at least gone into the right room to help Leo. 

“It’s the thought that counts,” Erik said, still massaging. “Lean against the edge here.”

Edwin did and Erik got behind him, the massage getting firmer. Edwin groaned a little as so much of the tension left his muscles all at once. “I think the thought should count towards her not wanting to beat me up.”

“She’s recognizing your ability and helping you hone it,” Erik said, hands moving lower now. “You should be proud. I’m proud of you, Edwin.” 

Edwin’s face went warm in a way that had nothing to do with the water or Erik’s hands. “You’re the worst one,” he accused in a grumble. “You almost broke my wrist after the two of them were done with me.”

“Builds character,” Erik said, though he took one hand off Edwin’s lower back to reach around, grab his hand and bring it back to him, kiss the wrist before letting it go. “I don’t think you realize how much you’ve improved in the last little while, you know.”

“Not much,” Edwin muttered. 

“I wish you could go back in time and fight yourself a year ago. Or three months ago. Or hell, that you could fight me when I was your age. You’d clean the floor with my face.”

“Yeah, sure.” Edwin smiled a little now, thoughts wandering as the worst of his aches were rubbed away. “Imagine if we’d been the same age.”

A chuckle from Erik at that. “We’d have been fucking like rabbits the minute we could get it up.”

“Probably,” Edwin laughed, nodding. “God, we never would have been able to hide it from mom and dad.”

“Well, at least once they booted our asses out the door at what, twelve? Ten? We could have gone and lived somewhere, never worn clothes and only taken our cocks away from each other to eat once in a while.” 

“We could do that anyway,” Edwin reminded him. It sounded like the perfect life as far as he was concerned. 

“Yeah, we could…” Erik’s hands moved a little lower, slowing. “You know, the order’s really fucked up, letting knights just fuck their squires without ever stopping it. But one of my favourite things about it is that it lets us be together without having to hide from anyone. I could…” Erik’s hand slid down, between Edwin’s legs, and without ceremony he penetrated Edwin with a finger. “I could fuck you right now if I wanted and if anyone came in, they probably wouldn’t care and definitely wouldn’t stop us.”

“Then do it…” Edwin said, panting. “What’s stopping you?”

“Hm.” Edwin could hear Erik’s smirk as he pulled his finger out. “You are, Ed. I heard you complaining about how sore you were. Wouldn’t want to make it worse.”

Edwin sighed, rolled his eyes. “I’m fine now, thanks to you.”

“Not going to risk it.”

“Aw, come on, Erik!”

“Nope. Maybe tonight if you’re feeling better. Which means I don’t hear any complaining about how sore you are.” Erik slid away from Edwin and sank into the water.

“You’re the fucking worst,” Edwin grumbled, turning around and glaring. Erik just shrugged and Edwin sighed again, submersing himself in the water for a minute to get the sweat off his face. He really did feel a lot better. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Edwin still wasn’t totally mollified, but he sat next to Erik, enjoying the heat of the water. “I know that you’re only hard because you want me to improve,” he muttered after a few minutes. “I don’t resent it, no matter how much I complain.”

“I know.” Erik patted Edwin’s head. “And your complaining doesn’t bother me—it’s cute. It’s just not very knightly.”

“The chivalric code is fucked up if fucking a squire is knightly but mentioning being sore isn’t.” 

“So change it when you’re the knight commander,” Erik suggested, so casually that Edwin almost didn’t notice. 

Almost. “And what, you’re the archmage?”

“I’m serious.”

“Then you’re insane.” Edwin wasn’t destined to be anything other than a low to mid level knight, he knew that. One of them had to be realistic. 

“We’ll see. Someday you’ll believe me when I tell you that you’re better than the rest of us,” Erik told him, nudging Edwin’s shoulder. 

Edwin nudged back. “And someday you’ll believe me when I tell you I’m not special.”

“You are to me, Edwin,” Erik told him. “You’re the most perfect thing in God’s creation.”

“Then God’s got a fucked sense of humour.” How could Erik even say something so stupid with a straight face?

“You’re so grumpy,” Erik teased.

“One of us has to be an adult.” Edwin rolled his eyes. 

They enjoyed the rest of their bath in relative silence, and Edwin’s hard-on had faded by the time they got out. He stretched while they dried off, letting out a little noise of satisfaction. “I feel so much better,” he said. 

“That’s why there are baths in the fortress,” Erik said with a nod, leading Edwin out of the bathing room and out to outer area where everyone undressed. 

Which wasn’t empty. Standing there naked were Ty and Sir Percival, obviously just about to get in to the bath. And obviously about to enjoy it, if their shared erections were any indication. “Ah, Sir Percival,” Erik said with a wave as he headed over to the basket with his clothes, Edwin following. “Good day.”

“And to you, Sir Erik.” Percival, said, while Ty waved at Edwin. Edwin smiled at him and returned it before retrieving Erik’s clothes for him. Percival gave Edwin a bit of a smile as well. “Did you enjoy your bath?”

“I did. Nice and relaxing.”

“Good,” Percival said with a nod. He was a tall man about ten years older than Erik, very pale. He smiled knowingly at Erik. “I expect we’ll enjoy ours as well.” With that, he patted Ty on the ass. “The water, son.”

“Right.” Ty’s face flooded with colour, and he scurried to one of the rooms to get the tub ready. “Yes, sir.” He threw a smile at Edwin before disappearing into the room. 

Edwin blinked. It was a common enough way to refer to a boy that it could be easily misconstrued as not meaning anything. Still, risky to say that in front of Erik. 

Unless Percival wanted him to know. He gave Edwin one last grin before nodding at Erik. “Nice to see you.”

“You too, sir.”

When Percival was gone, Erik and Edwin dressed in silence, at least for a minute. “Too bad we weren’t in there at the same time as them,” Erik said as Edwin was pulling a clean shirt on. “Bet it would have been fun.”

“Yeah, I bet it would have been,” Edwin agreed. “If we went in there right now, I guarantee that Percival’s buried in Ty somehow.”

“Think he’d bury himself in you?” Erik asked casually as they left.

“I don’t know,” Edwin said, thinking about it. “From what Ty’s said, probably.”

“Think he’d let me have Ty while he did you?”

Edwin shrugged. “I don’t see why not.” He was already picturing this, and he was very much liking where this image was going. 

“Hm.” Erik smirked. “Maybe I’ll see if I can get us in there at the same time as them next time.”

“I’d like that.”

“I thought you might. You like Ty, don’t you?” Erik sounded like he already knew the answer. 

Edwin coloured a little, but he nodded. “Not as much as I like you.”

“You’re allowed to like other people.” Erik glanced at him. “Even better than me.”

Edwin frowned. “I’m always going to like you the best. Don’t stay stupid shit.”

“Don’t say stupid shit, _sir_.” Erik reminded him, punching Edwin on the shoulder. “I’m always going to like you the best too. Remember that.”

“I will,” Edwin promised, nodding. Erik smiled at him and Edwin smiled back, and together the two of them went back to duty.


	24. The True Value of A Knight Isn’t His Sword, It’s What He Stands For

Edwin had been enjoying an afternoon off and away from the fortress when the city’s alarm bells started ringing. Like everyone else in the street, he stopped what he was doing, looking up because that was where the bells were and it took him a second to realize that of course whatever they were ringing for was approaching the city from the ground. And if there was a threat to the city, Edwin needed to get back to the fortress. 

The people on the street were all murmuring to each other, obviously worried. One of them tapped Edwin on the shoulder. “Excuse me, sir knight. What’s going on?”

Edwin didn’t know any more than this man did, which surely he had to realize given that they were both standing here on the street and the bells had just started ringing. But instead of saying any of that he just smiled. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, sir. But just in case, it’s a good idea to stay inside until they stop ringing the alarm.” 

Honestly, he was starting to think that the only things that differentiated knights from regular people was that they were taught not to panic at the slightest change from normal. 

“Right, of course.” The man nodded, looking around as if lost. Several other people seemed to have heard Edwin and were hurrying to gather themselves and get home. “Thank you.”

“Stay safe, sir.” Edwin said, patting the man on the arm as he headed off in the direction of the fortress. Like he’d said, it was probably nothing, but that didn’t stop him from keeping his eye out as he walked. 

He didn’t need to keep his eye out. The dragon that flew overhead when he entered Founder’s Square was hard to miss. 

“Fuck…” Edwin’s hand went to his sword, not that his little metal toothpick would be any fucking use against a sky lizard half as big as the fortress. Now people were screaming, and running for cover, which Edwin thought was at least intelligent. Not that it would help. Fortunately, the dragon passed overhead, not interested in them, heading for the castle. 

Unfortunately, the dragon wasn’t the only thing that people were running and taking cover from. 

In the shadows cast by the buildings around the square, darkness seemed to be pooling, then forming into something that was too solid to be just a shadow. They rose, formed into the shape of bodies but too tall, too long limbed, too dark. And the stepped out of the shadows that had made them, into Founder’s Square. 

Edwin wanted nothing more than to turn on his heel and run like everyone else. But he didn’t have that luxury and as the first of the shadows started to approach a fleeing man, Edwin raced forward, pulling his sword from his sheath. 

That got the shadows’ attention, all of them seemed to focus on him suddenly. Thankfully that only lasted a split second as some city guards came rushing onto the scene from another street, getting the shadows’ attention as well. Two split off and came for Edwin, the other five—or six, it was hard to look at them long enough to count—went after the small group of guards. 

Taking deep breaths to slow his worried breathing, Edwin tried to watch them. “I have no idea what the fuck you are,” he told them, keeping his hands steady on his sword. “But it’s my duty to protect this city and the people in it.”

The two shadows glided forward, impossible graceful for something proportioned as they were. The closest of the two reached out a long arm, prepared to strike or grab Edwin. Edwin struck at it with his sword, which went right through the thing. “Right. Shadows.” 

This didn’t make any sense, but Edwin didn’t have time to worry about sense. He took a step back, swinging again. The shadows kept advancing. Across the square, Edwin could hear screaming as the other group reached the guards, and Edwin’s strategy of staying the hell away was proven to be a good one. The guards’ lances weren’t having any effect on the shadows, none at all. But the shadows were sure as hell having an effect on them. 

The dragon had gone to the castle, and that meant that the knights from the order would be riding through here soon to go help. All Edwin had to do was hold out until Erik and the rest of them came through, and they’d help him. 

Or be torn to pieces. 

The shadow lunged at Edwin and Edwin moved to the side, then leapt forward to avoid a claw from the second one, throwing himself into the gap between them and getting behind them with a slash through the torso of the nearest one. Both shadows turned—their bodies seemed to just orient towards him without actually moving—and followed after him as Edwin retreated to the middle of the square, to the statue of Queen Mona that graced the centre. That was the way he had to go, past the statue and across the square and down that street there, to where the fortress was. That was how he would survive. Maybe it was cowardice or maybe it was survival, Edwin didn’t care. He wasn’t going to die when it could be avoided. 

He backed away from the shadows for several paces, sword out, ducking away from their lunges every time, striking back to no avail. The screaming on the other side of the square died down and Edwin started to cast looks over his shoulder, at the other shadows that were now heading his way, converging on him. The guards were in pieces and pools of blood on the stone street. Edwin made himself not look at that. He couldn’t afford to be sick. He couldn’t afford to be scared.

“Edwin!” 

Edwin chanced a glance up, past the shadows, saw two people hurrying down from the same side street that he’d come from. Ben looked like he might be sick with his sights set on the shadows, and Sir Doyle beside him, normally fairly jovial, had a grim determination on his face. Both had their swords out. The two shadows facing Edwin turned, looking at them now. 

“Be careful, swords don’t hurt them!” Edwin shouted, half turning so he could see the rest of the shadows oncoming. Two more had broken off from that mass, obviously to head over to Ben and Doyle, but the rest were still heading relentlessly for Edwin. 

Ben and Doyle broke apart, sidestepped the two oncoming shadows, and got closer to Edwin. “Report, Edwin,” Doyle ordered, as the three of them tried to keep an eye on all the shadows at once. 

“They appeared in the square just as the dragon flew overhead,” Edwin told him, swallowing some bile. “They only seemed interested in attacking people with weapons.” 

“Curious.” Doyle looked around at them. “Our best course of action will be a strategic retreat to the fortress. If it’s true we can’t hurt them, there’s no point in throwing our lives away in the attempt. Let’s get around them and get back as quickly as we can.”

“Yes, sir.” Edwin nodded, looking around. He glanced at Ben, who looked just as afraid as he did. They would be fine. 

A cackling noise got Edwin’s attention and he looked around, finally pinpointing it to the statue of Queen Mona. There, on her outstretched hand, perched a birdlike creature, naked and fleshy, with wings that ended in long-fingered hands. It was watching them. “What is that?”

“Some other manner of monster,” Doyle said warily, glancing at it. 

“It doesn’t look as swordproof as these guys,” Ben muttered. 

“Focus, boys. We can’t reach it from here, let’s worry about getting out of here.” 

Ben nodded and turned his attention back to the shadows, but Edwin was more reluctant to look away from the bird-monster, whatever it was. Where had it come from? He had a feeling it was here because of the shadows. Maybe it was watching, so whoever had summoned them could get a report after—some sort of herald. Maybe it was a demon. 

“Let’s move, quickly.” Doyle started to move, heading for a gap in between the groups of shadows before they could close it. “They don’t move fast, so we’ll have the advantage if we’re swift.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Edwin muttered, following after him with Ben.

“Yeah,” Ben agreed, as they slipped carefully through that gap, all the shadows moving to follow them. The square was eerily quiet; Edwin couldn’t even hear the alarm bells anymore. The creature on the statue cackled again. 

Around the edges of the square, more shadows were pooling. “Shit,” Edwin muttered, pointing them out. 

“Move quickly, boys.” Doyle repeated, plotting a course that would take them around the shadows. Thank God they moved so slowly.

Until they didn’t. He and Ben were a good distance from them, but suddenly Ben shouted and Edwin turned, saw that one of them had grabbed Ben’s arm. “Ben!” Edwin spun, bringing his sword up for all that it would do, raced forward to pull Ben away from the shadow. 

Ben was slashing his own blade at the shadow frantically, but the shadow wasn’t letting him go. “Fuck, fuck. Help.” 

Edwin took Ben’s other arm and pulled, found the shadow’s grip unbreakable. “Let him go, you piece of shit,” Edwin growled, jabbing at it with all the hatred he could muster. He glanced over his shoulder, saw Doyle trying to get to them, suddenly surrounded by several of the shadows. More were heading over. 

Doyle let out a scream and Edwin heard his sword fall to the ground. He pulled harder on Ben. “Come on, Ben, you’re going to be okay.”

“Edwin…fuck…help…”

A second shadow grabbed Edwin’s arm suddenly, yanking him away from Ben. “Let go of me, you…”

Ben, kicking, was lifted from the ground with a shout. Edwin couldn’t get to him. And the shadow brought its other arm up and tore Ben’s arm right off his torso. Ben’s scream drowned out the whole world, for a long time, and Edwin kicked and slashed and fought and couldn’t do _anything_ , and Ben screamed, and screamed, and the shadow grabbed his neck and snapped it so his head was facing directly to the left, right at Edwin, and Ben was still screaming, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t, because he was dead and that was Edwin’s scream that was taking up the Square, filling all the space in the world, tearing out of his throat like a living thing, so hard that it was almost a relief when the shadow put an indistinct hand around his neck, preparing to kill him too. 

Edwin fell to the ground all at once, the shadow having let him go. Or disappeared. Or maybe he’d died. The cackling thing on the statue was shrieking now. 

There was an audible roar, drowning out all other sound and clearing Edwin’s head. Edwin looked up. 

Right there in front of him there was a lion. Golden, standing as tall as a person, its mane flowing into long wings, it glowed in the bright of day. Edwin couldn’t do anything but lay there and stare as it roared again, and the shadows, the ones that hadn’t vanished when it appeared, backed away as the thing on the statue hollered back, its voice barely heard over the roar. 

Turning, the lion took a step towards Edwin, and then another. It was huge, standing nearly as tall as a person. It lowered its head until it was nearly touching Edwin, waiting. 

Edwin slowly crawled to a sitting position, and then managed to stand. He didn’t get the impression that the lion was going to hurt him and if it wanted to, he probably wouldn’t feel it anyway. Standing, the lion was at eye level with him. It looked up at the creature on the statue, and Edwin looked with it. It was moving around in Queen Mona’s hand, agitated. 

In a flash, the lion leapt, picking the monster off the statue and landing on the other side with the thing in its mouth. Protesting, screaming, shrieking. The lion shook its head, clenched its jaws, and the demon squawked one last time before going limp with death. 

All around the square, the shadows disappeared. 

Edwin watched them go, eyes falling on Doyle, on Ben. It was too late for them. He made himself look at them, made himself remember. Edwin had survived when both of them had died. Why? It didn’t make any sense. 

The lion moved silently, but Edwin knew it was approaching him. It had tossed the monster’s body aside.

Now it had a sword in its mouth. 

It stood there, still, in front of Edwin, the hilt of the blade right there. Edwin had dropped his own sword before, and it was clear that it wanted him to take this one. 

Why? It didn’t make any sense. But nothing did, so Edwin took it. It was a heavier blade than he was used to, longer and a little broader. But it felt fine in his hands. He looked down at the blade, which seemed to be glowing, and then back up at the lion. “Why me and not them?” he whispered, a tear running down his face. 

The lion bowed its head for a minute, and Edwin felt a sense of sorrow. But then it looked up, turned, and directed its gaze down the street, straight in the direction of the fortress. Worried.

“There are more of them.”

The lion didn’t talk. Edwin didn’t know if it was because it was magic or because he was crazy, but he didn’t need it to in order to know what it was telling him. There were more shadows in the fortress. He had to go there. Erik was there. 

“I’m not the one to do this. There are better knights than me.” 

The lion just looked at him, and it spread those wings, leaping into the air. “Wait!” But it didn’t, and then it was gone, headed north. “What the fuck?”

It didn’t make any sense. But nothing did. Almost nothing. Erik was in danger, and Edwin had to help him. He looked back down at Ben and Doyle. “I’m sorry,” he choked, taking a step away. “I have to go.” 

Edwin broke into a run, closing his eyes as he bolted to the fortress, trying to block out the world for a minute. It didn’t work, all he could see behind his eyelids were the shadows, that monster, Ben and Doyle, the guards, blood. 

He knew the way to the fortress even without looking and even without looking, he knew when he was there. Edwin opened his eyes, saw the gates thrown open, nobody guarding them. 

Taking a steeling breath, Edwin ran through them, sword in the lead. The courtyard was empty except for the three bodies staining the dirt. Sir Simon the master-at-arms, and two knights whose names Edwin didn’t know. They all had weapons in their hands or fallen nearby. They’d all died fighting, not that it had done anything. Not that it meant anything. All the praises that were sung of going down fighting were empty, Edwin realized. Dead was dead no matter what you’d been doing. 

He crossed through the courtyard, sidestepping the bodies, and into the fort proper. Just in the shadow of the main doors there was a pool of darkness, too dark to be real. Edwin slowed, sword up as he approached it. 

The shadow moved, started towards him. 

If Edwin was wrong about this sword, there was going to be a fourth body in the courtyard in a minute. 

Once the thing was close enough Edwin lunged at it with a shout, aware that it might be the last thing he ever did. As soon as his blade touched the shadow, it disappeared with whatever the opposite of a scream was, a moment of resounding silence that seemed to stretch for a second before fading. Edwin looked down at the sword. It was still glowing. 

He had to find Erik. In a world where nothing made sense anymore, that was something Edwin could cling too, something real. 

There was blood on the brick inside the fortress entrance, and it made a trail. Edwin followed it, down the main hall and around a corner, where the trail ended. Sir Constance was laying face-down and chest up on the floor. Edwin swallowed, but took a breath and stepped over her, continuing down the hall. He could hear shouting now, and he knew there he was going. 

The mess hall was a huge long room full of tables, and it was a good place for a stand. There was screaming and shouting coming from there, and Edwin hurried down the hall now, bursting into the room where knights were fighting, if it could be called fighting. Shadows slithered and flitted around, taking their time in approaching the knights. Bodies were around on the floor, some of them knights, a few squires. Edwin didn’t look. He didn’t want to know who else had died, not right now.

Erik was against the wall near the middle of the room, sword out, uninjured. He looked over when he saw Edwin, eyes wide. With anger, with fear. It was hard to tell from here. He shouted something at Edwin, unheard over the cacophony, looking at something to Edwin’s right. Edwin saw the shadows just as they came into striking distance, leapt at them, sword flashing. They disappeared. 

Taking a breath, Edwin went to work. 

He wasn’t as good with the sword as he could have been, but he didn’t need to be when all he had to do was touch the shadows and they disappeared. They were endless, in their dozens, but Edwin moved through them, dodging their hands and slashing, the sword all but twirling as he brought it forward and back, left and right, front and back, hitting every shadow he could reach. He stepped over Sir Dalton’s body as he made his way down the mess hall, trying to get to Erik. 

Two thirds of the way there, he saw it. On the opposite wall, over a sconce holding a lamp, there was an ornamental gargoyle. Another of those bird creatures was standing on it, hollering as the shadows died.

Three shadows were bearing down on Erik to his left, who was with Holly and two others. It would only take Edwin a few seconds to reach them, it would only take them a few seconds to reach Erik. The monster, the one controlling the shadows, was also close, on the right. But a little farther. 

There were still shadows everywhere. Erik wasn’t the only one who was in trouble. 

Edwin looked at Erik, willed him to be safe, and turned right. It was the right thing to do, even if he hated himself for it. Edwin ran, slashing at shadows as he went, dodging knights, eyes on the bird creature. It was too high up for him to reach, so as he drew near, Edwin leapt onto a table, ran along its length. The thing could clearly see him coming, it was shrieking already, even before Edwin drew level with it. 

Good, Edwin’s only regret was that it wasn’t going to have more time to watch death come to it. He jumped, the motion taking him nearly level with the creature. Edwin started to lose height just as he got close enough and he feared that he’d misjudged, that he was just going to fall. He swung wildly, relying on hope. 

Hope worked, Edwin took the creature in the midsection, pulled it off the gargoyle, cut nearly in half with a scream that ended very suddenly. He landed in a pile, just barely managing not to stab himself like an idiot, and managed to stagger to his feet. 

The shadows were gone, vanished into nothing. The hall and fallen quiet. People were hurrying to the bodies of the fallen, checking their own injuries. Edwin saw Ty, bleeding but alive, looking around frantically. 

“Edwin.” Erik was hurrying over to him, and Edwin turned, suddenly feeling the weight of everything that had happened. 

“Erik.” Edwin didn’t care that everyone could see; he hugged Erik, held him tight. Tears streamed down his face. “I was so worried.”

“Me too.” It was a small miracle, Erik hugged him back, right there in front of everyone. “Where did you come from? How were you able to kill them?”

“The sword,” Edwin sniffed. “I think it’s magic.” He didn’t have any further explanation than that, or at least not one that made sense. 

“Okay, okay. I’m just glad you’re safe, Edwin.” Erik’s voice was so calm, so steady. But Edwin could hear underneath it, hear the quaver. He was still scared. 

“Me too, Erik. Oh, God. Ben, they ripped Ben apart right in front of me, I…” Edwin paused, trying to get himself under control. “I just couldn’t stop thinking about them doing it to you too.”

“I’m okay,” Erik promised. “And so are you.” He held Edwin for a moment longer. “Ed. We’re not done yet. There might be more of them out in the city, and a dragon was spotted flying towards the castle. You’re the one with the magic sword.” There was a clear question behind that, and Edwin knew he’d be answering a thousand questions about it later. He was grateful that Erik didn’t ask them now. Edwin didn’t have answers now. He wouldn’t have them later either, but at least later he might be able to say that without bursting into tears. 

Edwin nodded, and with a great effort, he let go of Erik, stood back. “I know.” He looked around, picking out people as he went. Ty had found Percival. Holly was there, with Archie and Stuart. Wyatt was okay, and Evan and Warren were crouched next to a body of one of their friends. He took stock of the people who were there, his brain refusing just then to count the ones who weren’t. “What the fuck is happening?”

“I don’t know.” Erik put his hand on Edwin’s shoulder. “It doesn’t make any sense.” 

Edwin shook his head, because it didn’t. “But we’re alive.” That didn’t make any sense either, but it was something real that Edwin could hold on to. They were alive, and they were together.

“Yeah. We’re alive. Stay that way, Edwin.”

Edwin nodded. “You too, Erik.” 

Erik nodded back. 

The knights of the order took a few minutes to collect themselves, to figure out who they were and why, to close the eyes of the dead. But the alarm bells were still ringing, and duty called. So they left their bloodied hall and went out into the world that didn’t make sense, into the city they’d sworn to protect, to do their duty.


	25. Dwelling on Negatives Is Unbecoming for Knights

“Seems to be an ordinary sword,” the knight commander mused, giving it a wave. 

“It cut through those shadows like they weren’t there, sir,” Erik assured him. “And not the way our swords did—it killed them.”

“Hm, so says the report. Well, in that case congratulations are in order, Edwin, you may well have saved us all.”

Edwin looked down at the floor a little. “I didn’t do anything, sir.” So many people were dead, all he could think of was the ones who’d died, not the ones who’d survived. “Anyone could have killed the demon controlling them all. It was just luck that I saw it.”

“Be that as it may, it was still you who did it. Thank you.” The knight commander had a bandage wrapped around his head. Most of the knights in the order were injured. Edwin wasn’t injured. Too many of the knights in the order were dead. Edwin wasn’t dead either. The knight commander lowered the sword, reversed it and handed it back to Edwin hilt first.

“You should give it to someone who can use it,” Edwin told him. “I’m not the most suited to it.” Fact notwithstanding that he wasn’t the right person to use a magic sword, it was too long and heavy for him.

“Well, according to your story, a flying lion gave it to you, Edwin.” That was Gabrielle, the only other person in the room. “Seems like if it wanted someone else to have it, someone else would have it.”

Edwin didn’t have an answer to that. In the two days since the attack by the dragon and the shadows, no answers had come forth. The mages academy claimed it was an attack from a foreign sorcerer, but of course there was nothing to back that up at all. Edwin felt like the shadows had been there to stop the order from getting to the castle to fight the dragon, but what did he know?

And even if that was true, it didn’t matter, because the dragon had died anyway. Rumour was Owen had killed it. Of course. 

Edwin took the sword, which immediately started to glow in his hand.

“And then there’s that,” the knight commander added, as Edwin sheathed the weapon. “Clearly, whatever magic is inherent in the weapon reacts only to you.”

“I’d like to know why that is,” Erik said. “I’d uncertain about Edwin carrying a weapon that has some magic that we don’t understand—we don’t know that it’s not dangerous.”

“Agreed, and we’ll have the mages look into it if they ever come out of their nest,” the knight commander growled. “For now, Edwin will keep the weapon. This isn’t my first experience with a magic sword, and generally it’s better to keep them with the person to whom they were given. Just keep an eye on it, both of you. If anything out of the ordinary happens, I want to know immediately.”

“As do I,” Gabrielle said, crossing her arms. “If any of this is connected to the attack on the castle, it might be important.” 

“Yes, sir.” Erik saluted, and so did Edwin. 

The knight commanded nodded. “Dismissed.”

The two of them turned and left. Edwin tried not to drag his feet as he walked, and it was only when they were out in the hallway that he realized that Gabrielle had followed them. “It seems like the wraiths were specifically after knights. There were a few other attacks in the city, but all of them were on people who were armed. City guards, mostly.”

Edwin looked at her, wondering why she was telling them that. It lent support to his theory. “They were distracting us.”

“Maybe. Or maybe we were the actual targets. It’s hard to say.” Gabrielle sighed, looked at Edwin. “I want you to be careful, Edwin. I think that someone or something has noticed you. Aside from me, that is. And that’s often dangerous.”

So Edwin had noticed. He nodded. “Thank you, sir. I’ll be careful.” 

Gabrielle nodded. “And thank you for killing the shadows. I have to go back in with the knight commander.” She turned and re-entered his office, leaving them alone in the hallway. 

Erik patted Edwin’s head once they were, and the two of them headed back to their room. “I know you liked it better when nobody knew who you were,” Erik said with a smile.

“I liked it better when my friend didn’t get torn apart in front of me.” All of Edwin’s other friends were present and accounted for, except for Ben. “Stupid lion could have shown up five seconds earlier and saved him.”

“Yeah.” Erik clapped Edwin on the back. “But it didn’t. Don’t feel guilty about surviving, Ed.” 

Edwin nodded, but he did. So many better knights than him had died. “It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Battles never do, Edwin,” Erik told him. “Everyone feels this way after their first one.”

“Does it get easier?”

Erik was quiet for a bit. “Not really. You just get used to it.”

“Okay.” Edwin didn’t want to get used to this. He wanted it to stop. He looked down at the floor as they walked. “Nobody ever tells stories about how shitty it is. It’s all about how glorious and grand battle is.”

“That’s because those are the parts that are easier to remember, Ed.” Erik sighed. “Focus on how you killed the demon and all the shadows, not on the bad parts.”

“The bad parts are the parts I remember, though.” Edwin shook his head, sighed. “I’ll try.”

“It’ll get better. And Edwin. You did really well. I’m proud of you.”

“You keep saying that.”

“I keep meaning it too, and I’ll keep saying it until you understand.” Erik’s voice was quiet, serious. “It was a bad situation, Edwin. But you did a good thing. And beating yourself up for something that you couldn’t have controlled isn’t doing Ben any favours.” 

Edwin nodded, hearing what Erik was saying. Hearing it and believing it weren’t the same thing, but he was getting there, or trying to. He tried a small smile. “At least next time Owen comes by with stories about killing a dragon I can tell him I killed a demon.”

“Bet that’ll wipe the smirk off his face.” 

“Probably not,” Edwin said, rolling his eyes. “It’ll probably just make him hit me harder.”

“You can take it.” Erik said it so confidently. Edwin wondered if he’d ever be as confident in his own abilities as Erik was. 

“I can take a lot, apparently. Plus Gabrielle likes me—I think?—so he probably won’t kill me.”

“Hopefully. Speaking of which, we’re going to need to change up your training. That’s a heavier sword than the one you’ve been using, so guess what you get to do?”

Edwin looked at Erik askance. “I get to have a few days off before that, right?” The last thing he needed was to start some intense training right this instant. 

“A few,” Erik said with a nod. “But then you’re going to learn how to use that longsword.”

Edwin sighed. “Stupid lion could have given me a regular sword, but no. Magic longsword. Asshole.”

“Magic people are assholes, even when they’re lions.”

“Because you would know?”

“I tried to warn you, is all I’m saying.” 

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Edwin grumbled. 

Edwin didn’t think he’d ever be the same again after what had happened. But finally he was starting to feel like maybe, they were getting back to something close to normal. Whatever that was going to be from now on.


	26. Realizing How Much You Don’t Understand Is Part of Growing up

The fortress courtyard was full of smoke. 

Edwin hadn’t known until today why they had waited so long to hold the funeral for everyone who had died, but apparently it was because they’d wanted to wait until the city had held its funerals for other people. 

More important people, Edwin had read into that, and all he could think was _fuck them_. His friends were important to him. Who was to say that some noble idiot who’d died was more important than Ben?

But he didn’t get to decide that, so the funeral had been today. Edwin had stood there with the rest of the order and watched thirty-eight knights be interred down in the crypt under the fortress, and their swords laid on a funeral pyre and burned. It was probably supposed to symbolize something, but Edwin didn’t know what. 

He still felt empty, and tired. There was no closure, no sense of meaning, none of anything that was supposed to come with funerals. 

They’d posthumously knighted Ben and the other squires who’d died. Maybe that was a comfort to their families, or their ghosts or someone. Edwin didn’t know. He didn’t know anything. All this had taught Edwin was the depth of what he didn’t know. He didn’t know why people died, or why shadows attacked knights or why demons controlled them or why lions gave people swords. He didn’t know what was happening at all. 

“Hey.”

Edwin looked up from the remains of the funeral pyre and towards Leo, who was hugging himself a little, also watching the smoke. He’d been out in the city during the attack and when Edwin hadn’t seen him in the fortress, he’d assumed Leo was dead. “Hey. You okay?”

It was a stupid question. None of them were okay.

Leo nodded, a lie. “I…I never liked him, Sir Dalton. Stuffy, pompous old asshole. But…”

“Yeah.” Edwin knew. Nobody deserved to be torn apart like that. 

“Can we…” Leo looked around, at all the knights milling about in the courtyard. “Can we go…somewhere?”

“Sure.” Edwin led Leo away, nodding at Erik as he went, and took him into the stables, which were empty except for the horses at the moment. Once they were safely inside, Leo cracked a little, and he let out a sob. Edwin hugged him, and Leo started crying full-on. 

Edwin wanted, he wanted so badly to be the strong one here, to let Leo cry on him, to hold steady so that Leo could do what he needed. But Leo’s tears brought forth Edwin’s, and soon they were both crying, holding each other with only the horses for company. Their formal armour clacked together, keeping them separate, but for a good long while they clutched each other, keeping each other steady in a world that didn’t make sense. 

After a good long while, Leo pulled back from Edwin, wiping at his eyes. “God,” he rasped. “Some knights we are.”

Edwin shook his head, trying to clear his own vision. “All this…all this stoic acceptance stuff is bullshit. It’s just…they don’t have time for us to be upset, so we have to pretend not to be. It’s bullshit.”

Leo nodded, and he sat down in a hay bale, Edwin following him. “I wasn’t even fucking here. I was shopping, like a…” He cut himself off. “I wasn’t even here. I didn’t even help.”

“I don’t know if you could have, none of us could do anything,” Edwin said, fiddling with a piece of hay.

“Except you.”

Edwin shook his head. The lion sword was belted at his hip. “I don’t…I don’t know.”

Leo looked at the sword, but he didn’t press. “You…you were with Ben, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Edwin could still hear him screaming. 

“I’m glad. Not that you had to see it. But that he wasn’t alone. Like, that he had a friend with him, you know?” Leo looked down at the ground, sighed. “I don’t know. Seems like something that would matter.”

“I couldn’t help him.” Edwin felt tears collecting again. He sniffed. “I tried. I tried so hard, but I just couldn’t.”

Leo nodded, and the two of them were quiet for a bit. “He always liked you, you know. He told me once…” He paused, collecting his thoughts. “One of the times when he was reminding me how much he liked girls, he told me once that if he had to pick a boy he’d pick you.”

Edwin snorted. “I can’t picture that.”

“He was jealous of you for a long time, too,” Leo went on. “Because you were better than him.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, you were.” 

More silence, broken by horses whinnying. Edwin tried to think of Ben, tried to think of him alive and happy, rather than screaming and dead. “He…he talked about you a lot when you weren’t around,” Edwin told Leo. “At the school, I mean. He used to compete with you, but he wouldn’t tell you that he was in case he lost.”

Leo laughed a little, a genuine sound that made Edwin happy. “I had a crush on him for a while.”

“I know. It was obvious.” It had been kind of hilarious. “He didn’t know.”

“No, obviously. He was so oblivious to that shit. God, Holly must be a mess.”

“Yeah.” Edwin had tried to make himself talk to her, and found that he couldn’t. It didn’t seem like she was ready to talk to him, either. Everyone knew that Edwin had been there to watch Ben die. Everyone knew that he hadn’t been able to help Ben. “We should…do something.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Edwin was going to have that carved onto his forehead or something. It was rapidly become his most-uttered phrase. 

“Me either.” Leo let out a long sigh.

“What’s going to happen to you?” Edwin asked him, finally looking up at Leo. His eyes were rimmed with red. 

Leo just shrugged, sniffing. “Don’t know. I guess they’ll assign me to someone else. I mean, I’m definitely not about to get knighted for my performance during the attack, now am I?”

Edwin shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault that you weren’t here.”

“I know. I still feel like a goddamned coward, though.”

Edwin would rather feel like a coward than have seen what he did. “Yeah.”

Leo let out another long sigh, then he stood up, brushing hay off himself. “I’ve got to go. I’m, um, I’m supposed to pack up all of Sir Dalton’s stuff. I guess he’s got a niece or something we’re going to send it to. Don’t know what she’s going to do with it.”

“Keep something,” Edwin suggested, standing up. “Something small. To remember him.”

Leo hesitated, looked like he was about to say something, but he nodded. “Yeah. Maybe I will. Thanks, Edwin.” 

Edwin nodded. It wasn’t just for the suggestion that Leo was thanking him. “Do you want help?”

“No, I’ll do it.” Leo looked like he wanted help. “I should do it. Thanks, though.”

Edwin tried to smile, and he hugged Leo again. It went on for longer than he expected, more keeping each other steady. Leo took a breath as he stepped back. “It’s crap, what they say about funerals. It doesn’t help you feel better.”

“Yeah.” Edwin did feel better from talking to Leo, though. Not a lot better, but a little bit. “Hey, Leo?”

“What?”

Edwin gave him a salute. “You’re not a bad knight.”

Leo looked at him for a bit, and he returned it. “Neither are you.”

They went out into the smoky courtyard, and Edwin figured that at least if the world didn’t make sense, he had people to help him figure it out.


	27. Talking Is a Good First Step in Dealing with Trauma

“I’m back,” Edwin said, unnecessarily. Erik could see him as he came into the room with the laundry. 

Erik was on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He smiled at Edwin. “Anyone interesting in the laundry room?”

Edwin shook his head, and went about putting their clothes away. 

“Seems really dumb,” Erik said to the ceiling as Edwin did that.

“What does?”

“I should be doing your laundry, not the other way around.”

Edwin sighed quietly. He didn’t want to have this talk again. Erik thought they should have knighted him for killing the shadows. “I’m not stopping you,” he joked, hoping that playing it as one would make Erik stop. “If I never had to do laundry again I wouldn’t complain.”

“Well, I should probably keep you doing it, then,” Erik teased, as Edwin hung up his shirts. “I know how much you like to complain.” 

“I’m sure I’d find something else to complain about.” 

Erik was quiet, and Edwin finished putting his clothes away. When he was done, he crawled onto the bed and lay on top of Erik, head resting on his brother’s chest. Erik’s hands came up and wrapped around him. “You okay?”

“I don’t know,” Edwin said with a sigh. “I just feel numb all the time, except for when I don’t, and then I just cry.”

Erik nodded, held Edwin tighter. “That’s normal. You won’t feel that way forever.”

“It feels like I will,” Edwin said. He felt silly. 

“I know.” Erik sighed. 

“Are you okay?”

Erik shrugged. “No. I had a friend die when I was about a year into being a squire too.”

Edwin hadn’t known that. “What happened?”

“He got knifed in an alley. His name was Brian. I’m not saying it’s the same—I wasn’t even there—but that’s how I felt too. Numb, and sad.”

Edwin hugged his brother as best he could in this position. “And it went away?”

“Eventually,” Erik promised. “And this time, I know it goes away, so it’s easier.”

A few of Erik’s friends had been killed in the attack, Edwin knew. “So that’s it? Just wait until it goes away?”

“Yeah. You’re always a little sad. But it gets easier not to feel it all the time.”

Edwin let out a sigh, nodded against Erik’s chest. “Okay.”

“Doing things that make you happy helps,” Erik continued. “Things that you like. I know it feels like you shouldn’t, because you shouldn’t eat pastries or dance or have sex when someone’s dead. But you still have to live your life. Doing something that makes you smile isn’t going to make Ben mad.”

“I know.” Edwin thought he probably had known that, but it was nice to hear it. “I’ll try.”

“What would make you happier than anything else in the world, right now?”

Edwin frowned. “I don’t know.”

“Sure you do. You must have fantasized about a perfect life before,” Erik pressed. 

Edwin coloured a little. “Not really,” he lied.

“You suck at lying.” Erik knuckled Edwin’s back a little. “You want me to tell you mine?”

Edwin squirmed a little. He couldn’t deny he was curious. “Okay.”

“You have to tell me yours after.”

“Fine.”

“Okay. And no interrupting to tell me you don’t think it’s realistic.” At Edwin’s nod, Erik took a breath. “In my perfect world, you’re the knight commander—don’t interrupt—and I’m your second in command. We run the order together, and we’re together and everyone knows it, and it’s okay. And everyone is afraid of you and you don’t understand why because you’re so nice, because I’ve never told you that I spend all my time telling the squires and new recruits about how dangerous you are when you’re mad. And everyone I meet asks me if I’m the knight-commander’s husband, and I get to tell them I am. And we have two little boys who love us and each other very much and I let you spoil them rotten because you can’t say no to them and I can’t say no to you.” 

Edwin found himself smiling by the time Erik was done. “That sounds nice,” he admitted. If unrealistic. 

“It makes me feel better. I even named the kids.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Edgar and Earl.”

Edwin laughed a little. “I’ll give you Edgar, but we’re not naming our son Earl.”

“Why not?” Erik protested. “It’s a good name. Don’t tell me you have a better one.”

“Eamonn,” Edwin muttered. “I like Eamonn better.” 

Erik was quiet for a second. “Okay,” he said. “Edgar and Eamonn.” 

“You don’t have to change your fantasy for me,” Edwin told him.

“No, but I want to. It’s not just a fantasy for me, after all.”

Edwin smiled again at that, nodding. “It’s nice.”

“I forgot—we also have lots of sex.”

Edwin laughed. “I hope so.”

Erik shifted a little underneath him, chest rising and falling. “Your turn.”

“I’d hoped you’d forgotten about that.” Edwin sighed. “Fine. Same rules, no laughing.”

“I’m not going to laugh, Edwin.” Erik kissed the top of Edwin’s head. 

Edwin knew that. He still felt silly. “We have a little house,” he said, thinking on it. “Out of the city, in the middle of nowhere somewhere. One of us did something impressive enough that we got lots of money and they let us retire from the order. And we live out there by ourselves, together. We hardly ever have to see anyone else, and we can do whatever we want.” He smiled. “You hunt and I fish and we have lots of sex. Sometimes Edgar and Eamonn are there too, but sometimes I think I’d rather it just be the two of us. We also have a cat.”

“That sounds nice too,” Erik said quietly, taking in a long breath and letting it out, letting Edwin rise and fall with his chest.

“It’s not realistic.” Neither of them was ever going to have the money to get out of the order like that.

“Who cares? It makes you happy to think about, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Edwin admitted. “But feeling happy about it makes me feel bad. Like I’m abandoning everyone here or something.”

“But you’re not. It’s just a dream. A nice one, and you’re entitled to it.” Erik kissed Edwin again. “I noticed some similarities in our dreams,” he began.

“Yeah, we both have the kids.” Edwin had named Edgar Edmund, but if Erik could make room in his fantasies for him, then Edwin could make room for Erik. “And each other.”

“And lots of sex,” Erik added, hands moving downwards. “Some things are more realistic than others.”

Edwin chuckled. “Yeah. Not tonight, okay? I’m enjoying this. Just laying here, like this.”

“Okay.” Erik’s wandering hands stopped, rested on Edwin’s lower back. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Yeah.” Edwin breathed in Erik’s scent, yawned a little. “Maybe in the morning. That did make me feel better,” he admitted.

“I thought it might. You’re allowed to be sad. But if you get tired of being sad, try thinking of that house for a while. You’ll feel better. And…”

“And?”

“And if that doesn’t work,” Erik said, lowering his voice a little. “Getting angry is a good way to stop being sad.”

Edwin frowned. “Angry.” What did he have to be angry about? The monsters who had killed Ben and the others were dead.

“Yeah, and not—Edwin—not at yourself. That just leads to self-pity and it makes the sad worse. Somebody attacked us, and killed our friends. Doesn’t that piss you off?”

Edwin thought about it, found that he couldn’t disagree. “Yeah,” he said, scowling a little. “It does.”

“The thing about being angry is that it’s more constructive than being sad. When you’re sad you just want to lay down until it goes away. When you’re angry you want to do something. You want to get better and stronger so that if it happens again, you can kill whoever’s doing it.” Erik paused, chuckled a little. “Though I guess you already did that.”

“I’ll do it faster next time,” Edwin muttered. He wasn’t sure he could feel angry the way Erik did. He mostly just felt slow and useless. But he could try to direct that at the things that had made him feel slow and useless. Maybe. 

“That’s the spirit. Just don’t go crazy. Anger is self-destructive if you don’t direct it at something worth being angry about,” Erik warned. “Being angry at everything can’t work.”

“Okay.” Edwin nodded again. “How’d you get so smart?”

“I ate my vegetables and listened to my elders. There’s a reason I’m the knight and you’re the squire. At least for now.”

“I guess I’ll keep doing your laundry then,” Edwin said with a small laugh.

“I guess you will,” Erik kissed Edwin’s head again. “Some day you’ll have a squire.”

“God, I hope not.” Edwin made a face that Erik couldn’t really see. “They seem annoying.”

“They’re worth it.” 

Edwin smiled, feeling less numb. “I love you, Erik.”

“I love you too, Edwin.”

Edwin stayed right there where he was, feeling Erik breathe until he fell asleep.


	28. There Are a Lot of Different Ways to Give Someone a Kick in the Behind to Get Them Going

“I hate you.”

“Stop complaining.”

“You like it when I complain, and I’m not complaining, I’m telling you a fact. I hate you,” Edwin said, eyes closed as he sat in the bed, resisting the urge to lay back down because he’d already done that once and Erik had sat on him. 

“I have a feeling that’s not really true.”

“It is,” Edwin confirmed. “We’re breaking up and I’m getting married to Ty. He wouldn’t make me get up this early. Especially not for a stupid reason.”

Erik was quiet for a minute, in a way that made Edwin open his eyes. But all he saw was Erik getting dressed, and then he turned and threw some clothes at Edwin. “An extra hour of sword practice in the mornings will go a long way to helping you master that longsword. It’s the same thing you did with your archery.”

Yawning, Edwin tried to glare and pull his shirt on at the same time. “I’m happy to have an extra hour of sword practice. Come here in the bed and we’ll practice with our swords for as long as you want.”

“Edwin.”

“Why can’t we do this after supper, Erik?”

“Because it’ll be dark, and you’ll enjoy the time off more then than you would now.”

“I’d be _sleeping_ if I had it now.”

“Exactly.” Erik nodded. “This way you’re not wasting time. Come on, don’t make me dress you.”

Edwin thought really hard about making Erik dress him, but ultimately he decided it wasn’t worth it and pulled his clothes on, grumbling the whole time. He pulled his light armour own when he saw Erik doing the same, supposing that if they were going to be training, he should probably try to dress the part and not end up wearing hundreds of bruises by the end of the day. 

Edwin frowned when Erik handed him the lion sword. “Are the training swords sleeping at this time of day?” he asked, too tired not to be snarky. 

“We’re not sparring today. You’re going to work on form, which you should do with your own sword. It’s lighter than other longswords, and I don’t want you getting thrown off by that.”

Edwin nodded, supposing that made sense, in a stupid, logical way. He took the sword and belted it on, yawning again. “You know, I’d be perfectly happy being a mediocre knight.”

“I wouldn’t be.” Erik opened the door. “Come on.”

“Coming,” Edwin yawned again.

“Coming, _sir_.” 

“Nobody who wakes me up early and then doesn’t let me have breakfast gets to be called _sir_ ,” Edwin told him, following Erik out into the hallway. There was nobody around at this stupid as hell hour. “Is the sun even up?”

“It’ll be dawn in a few minutes,” Erik told him. He sounded perfectly awake, as if there was nothing at all wrong with literally everything about this.

“I hate you,” Edwin reminded him.

“You’ll get over that.”

Edwin seriously doubted that, but he followed Erik through the fortress. “I have a better idea.”

“We’re not going back to bed,” Erik said, sounding slightly less patient than he had a minute ago.

“No, not that.” Edwin knew that was a lost cause. And he was already awake anyway, a condition that was getting worse the more they walked. “Let’s take this thing to a blacksmith and get it shortened into a regular sword. Then I won’t need to relearn how to use it.”

Edwin was resigned at this point to the fact that he was going to have to use the lion sword. There was no point in pushing back against that particular lunacy. 

“I have a feeling that magic swords aren’t that easily reforged,” Erik said, smiling a little. Edwin couldn’t see him smiling, but it was in his voice. 

“We won’t know until we try,” Edwin insisted.

“And then it will lose its power and be useless.”

“Well, it’ll still be a sword,” Edwin grumbled. “And how do you know it’ll lose its power? Magic leaks out when metal gets too hot?”

“Seems like the kind of bullshit thing that would happen with magic.”

Edwin couldn’t really disagree. “I’m getting a second opinion from my mage friend.” Ariel would know better than Erik.

“The one you found the centipede with or the one you had sex with?”

Edwin glared at Erik. He had eventually told him about his adventure with Ty and Isaac after the initial chaos of the banquet. Erik had congratulated him. “Maybe both.”

“Let me know what they say.” Erik yawned too, which Edwin decided was a small victory. At least they were both tired. Though it made Erik’s dedication to waking up at this hour all the more alarming. If that was what it took to be a good knight, then it was absolutely a life of mediocrity for Edwin. 

Erik pulled the doors open that would take them out of the fortress and into the courtyard for training, and stopped short, moving to the side when swarthy Sir Devin nearly bumped into him. “Excuse me,” Erik said, as Edwin moved aside as well.

“Not at all,” Sir Devin said. And before Edwin could wonder why the fuck he was up this early, Owen followed him into the fortress, looking for all the world like he just belonged here. “You’re up for training early today.”

“Edwin insisted,” Erik lied. Edwin tried not to make a face. 

Owen was smiling at him. “I heard you’ve got a magic sword,” he said to Edwin.

Edwin nodded, wondering where Owen had heard that. It was too early in the morning for him to have to deal with Owen. “Heard you killed a dragon.” 

Owen shrugged. “They’re not as scary as they seem.” 

Suppertime was too early in the morning for him to have to deal with Owen.

“Obviously.” Edwin broke eye contact so that Owen wouldn’t notice he was trying not to roll his eyes. “Seems like you’re overcompensating for something.” It was a joke. Sort of.

“You’re the one who started using a bigger sword,” Owen teased. “Size doesn’t really matter, Edwin.” He was probably also joking. Or not, he was enough of an asshole that he probably wasn’t.

Edwin felt himself blushing, which made him angry. He looked at the floor. “Well, you seem like you’d know,” he said, because he had to say something. “Sir Erik and I have training to do, excuse us.” 

Owen moved out of his way, and Edwin pushed past them all to go out into the courtyard, Erik following him. Sir Devin and Owen headed farther into the fortress. 

Shaking his head, Edwin breathed in the crisp air and started doing his stretches. “What is he doing here?” Edwin asked, though he didn’t really assume Erik knew either. 

“Your rivalry with Owen is kind of hilarious,” Erik said, instead of answering. He was also stretching.

“I hate him, he drives me crazy.” Edwin shook his head, dropping down to stretch his legs. “He might be the most annoying person I know.”

“You’re awfully flirty with him for his being someone you hate.” 

Edwin threw Erik a glare and a finger. “That was not me being flirty. It was me being too goddamn tired to deal with his bullshit. Teach me to try and make jokes.”

“Hm.” Erik said, in that tone he used when he thought something was funny. 

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m trying to decide if I should tell you this now and let you be angry through your workout, or let you find out later and let you be mad at me for not saying anything.”

Edwin narrowed his eyes, glaring some more at Erik. “Tell me now.”

“That sounded like an order,” Erik said, eyebrows raised.

“You’re the one always saying that I should be giving you orders,” Edwin shot. “Tell me.”

“Hm.” Erik smiled. “Promise you won’t let it get in the way of your practice.”

“Erik.”

“Promise. If you do, we’ll have to get up even earlier tomorrow.”

“I hate you,” Edwin sighed. “Fine. I promise I won’t let it get in the way.”

Erik nodded. “They knighted Owen at the castle the other day. As reward for killing the dragon that nearly kidnapped the prince—again. He’s Sir Owen now.”

Edwin stared, his tired brain taking a moment to consider that, and then realize what it meant. “What.”

“Edwin.”

“Erik.” Edwin stood, incredulous. “You’re fucking with me.”

Edwin stared some more, turned and wandered off a few steps when Erik didn’t answer, face in his hand. “What the fuck. I can’t do this. I can’t put up with him being my superior. Erik, he’s the most annoying person I’ve ever met—and he thinks we’re friends!”

“Doesn’t hurt you to be friends with someone like him. He’s good at what he does and he’s got the ear of the prince.”

“He’s got the cock of the prince,” Edwin growled. “I have enough friends. I don’t need more.”

“You’d be surprised the opportunities you can get afforded just by knowing the right people.” Erik was sounding very reasonable, as if he wasn’t saying things that were insane.

“I’m happy not having those!” Why didn’t Erik understand this? It wasn’t that hard.

Erik’s hands fell on Edwin’s shoulders, rubbing them. “You promised me you wouldn’t let this get in your way.”

“I know, I know.” Edwin sighed. “I just…ugh. I don’t like feeling like I’m competing with him.”

“You don’t like competing with anyone,” Erik said, calmly.

“Not really.”

“You should. Not to a crazy degree, but it would push you to get better.”

“I know, I know.” Edwin rubbed his forehead. He was tired. Sir Owen. God almighty. “I can’t believe you let me talk to him like that. I’m going to get in trouble.”

“Probably not,” Erik said, with a chuckle. “He seems nice enough. And hey, you might have been right.”

Edwin flushed again. “I’m choosing to believe I am and I plan to actively avoid any situation where I might have to find out either way.”

“It would be pretty funny if you whipped it out and lorded it over him after you finally manage to beat him,” Erik said, thoughtfully. “If perhaps a tad disrespectful.”

Like Owen would know the difference. “I’d have to beat him in the first damned place.”

“Right. Let’s work on that. Come on, I want you to practice stances.”

Edwin sighed, drew his sword. “Yes, sir.”

At least, Edwin thought, that had given him the energy he needed to finally wake up. And maybe even the energy he needed in the long run to be the knight Erik wanted him to be. Edwin was only going to be able to tolerate having to call Owen ‘sir’ for so long.


	29. Whether a Plan Is Good or Bad Is Sometimes a Matter of Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just want to take your character gently by the hand and explain to them why they're being an idiot. And sometimes it's funny, so you just want to sit back and watch them do it.

“You’re tired lately,” Ty commented, as Edwin put his and Erik’s dishes in the basin for washing later. 

Edwin nodded. “Not even for a good reason. Erik’s got me waking up before the sun every morning for sword practice.”

Ty pulled a face. “Not the fun kind, I take it?”

“No, the stupid kind that makes me hate lions,” Edwin grumbled. He was getting better at handling the longsword, but still. He sighed, turning away. “How are you doing?”

“Fine,” Ty shrugged. “Tired for good reasons, mostly. Though Percy’s been working me harder than usual in the training yard. Guess forty knights dying makes them worry a little more about us getting good.”

Edwin nodded. “Makes sense. They’re supposed to be announcing reassignments soon, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ty agreed. “Hope they stick Leo with someone who’s not an asshole.”

“Me too.” Edwin swallowed a yawn. “He deserves it.”

“And someone who’ll do him properly, you know? He shouldn’t have to beg, borrow and steal for cock.”

Edwin smiled a little, nodding. “Yeah. I guess we’ll know soon. I should get back.”

“Okay,” Ty hit his shoulder. “See you later. Try to be tired for a good reason tomorrow.”

“I plan to,” Edwin promised, because he did, and he headed back over to where Erik was finishing up a talk with Wyatt. 

Erik started to say something to him, but he snapped to attention suddenly, and Edwin looked where he was looking and did the same. The knight commander was approaching them on his way out of the mess hall. 

“I’d better find something to do,” Wyatt said, slipping away just as the knight commander reached them. 

“Sir Erik, Edwin,” he said, acknowledging their salutes. 

“Good evening, sir,” Erik said, nodding at the knight commander. “I hope you’re well.”

“As well as can be expected.” The knight commander gave them both a once-over. “In the next few weeks, the two of you will be meeting with Prince Gavin so he can assess you. You are being considered for positions on his formal retinue. Do not make me look foolish for recommending you.”

Edwin fought to keep his expression neutral, and probably didn’t succeed, but neither did Erik. “Yes, sir,” Erik said, snapping into a tighter salute. “Thank you for the opportunity, sir.”

The knight commander nodded. “Keep it to yourselves for now, if you could.”

“Of course, sir.”

Another nod, and the knight commander moved to the side, heading for the doors. “That will be all.”

“Yes, sir.” 

After he was gone, Erik relaxed out of his salute. Edwin moved out of his too, but he didn’t relax, trying not to shake. There had to be a way out of this. He couldn’t do this.

“Freak out later when there aren’t people around,” Erik muttered to him, putting his hand on Edwin’s back and pushing him towards the door. 

Edwin nodded, brain working as fast as it could. 

Erik walked him back to the room, nodding at people they met in the halls. This meant that Edwin would have to spend time with Owen. That wasn’t going to happen, not in this world or any other. They’d kill each other. There was no way that Edwin would be able to sit through years of that without snapping and…

Owen might be his way out of this, though. 

By the time Erik closed the door behind Edwin, he was nodding to himself, confident. 

“Edwin?” Erik asked carefully. 

Edwin turned, faced Erik, smiling. “It’s okay.”

Erik raised an eyebrow. “I expected you’d be upset. Normally you hate it when you’re offered opportunities people would kill for.”

Edwin nodded. “Yeah. But it’s okay. I have a great idea.”

“You are _not_ going to sabotage this, Edwin,” Erik warned.

“Of course not.” Edwin broke into a grin now. “Did you mean what you said the other day, about the way I talked to Owen?”

“What about it?”

“That it was flirty.”

Erik frowned. “Yeah, it is. Why?”

Edwin nodded, went to sit on the bed. “I have a _great_ idea. It’s going to solve all my problems at once.”

“That seems insanely unlikely,” Erik told him, crossing his arms. 

“No, it is,” Edwin insisted. “I’m going to keep flirting with Owen. On purpose this time. Like, a lot.”

“I don’t see how…”

“Like, in front of Gavin,” Edwin finished. “If I flirt as much as I can, Gavin will hate me and he won’t want me on his retinue. Hell, he won’t want me anywhere near Owen and I’ll never have to see him again. It’s going to fix everything.” 

This was the best plan Edwin had ever had. 

“This is the worst plan you’ve ever had,” Erik told him, in direct contradiction to the facts. “It’s not going to work.”

“Of course it is!” Edwin nodded to himself. “I’ve seen how they are together. Gavin’s not going to put up with someone moving in on his territory.”

Erik still didn’t seem impressed. “And what if it works?”

“Then…I’ll be happy?”

“I mean, what if the flirting makes Owen infatuated with you?”

Edwin frowned. He hadn’t considered that. “Oh. You think it would?” Edwin was pretty sure he wasn’t Owen’s type. 

“Of course I do. You’re impossible to say no to for long, Ed.”

“Only you feel that way,” Edwin assured him, waving at Erik and furrowing his brow as he thought some more. “But you’re right, I don’t want to risk that. I’ll flirt with Gavin too.”

“Edwin…”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. If I flirt with Gavin in front of Owen, then Owen will hate me too. He might beat me up, but it’ll be worth loosing a few teeth over.” Owen wouldn’t kill him over flirting. Though he was basically a big dumb bear, so maybe he would. It was a calculated risk.

“You’re going to get yourself executed.”

“Flirting’s not a crime,” Edwin reminded Erik. “What I’m going to get it myself not bothered by people I wish didn’t knew I existed.”

“Edwin.” Erik’s tone carried command now. “You are not going to sabotage this just because you’re afraid.”

“I’m not _afraid_ , I just don’t want to spend my life babysitting some stupid prince who can’t wipe his own ass without help,” Edwin insisted. “I became a knight to spend time with you, not the prince.”

“You should have become a knight to protect and serve your kingdom and the crown, Edwin,” Erik chided. 

“Says you, who became one so you wouldn’t end up molesting me,” Edwin challenged. “And how’d that work out, by the way?”

“Oh, shut up,” Erik said, pushing Edwin back onto the bed. “Obviously any molesting I’ve done hasn’t been enough, since you’re standing here talking about finding new people to sleep with.”

Edwin made a face. “Ew. Can you imagine sleeping with either of them? I don’t know how they handle it.”

“Boldly, I’m sure,” Erik said, climbing onto the bed as well. “You know what? Go ahead with your little plan, Ed.”

Edwin smiled innocently up at him. “I’m glad you’re catching on to my brilliance.”

“No. It’s just that it’s not going to work and it’s going to be hilarious, so I’m happy with it. And when it backfires everywhere, I’m going to be the first to laugh at you.” Erik leaned down and kissed Edwin’s neck. 

Well, fuck him. “You’re going to rescue me if I do get slated for execution, right?”

“Of course,” Erik muttered. “I’d never let anyone hurt you. Even if you had it coming.”

That made Edwin feel nice and warm. “Thanks, Erik. I love you too.”

Even if he didn’t respect Edwin’s planning ability.


	30. The Thing about a Perverted System Is that it Breeds Perverts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just nothing at all but porn. If you are here for the plot and not interested in the porn, feel free to skip this one.

“We’re going to die,” Edwin muttered, keeping his voice low.

“We’re almost there,” Erik said, urging Edwin to move forward.

“We’re not going to get there if we die because someone sees us!” Edwin hissed, so red in the face he thought he might pass out. “This is stupid. I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“Stop freaking out,” Erik said, running a thumb down Edwin’s buttcheek. 

Which was easy, since Edwin was stark naked as they walked through the hallways of the fortress, two of Erik’s fingers inside him as he marched Edwin forward to the baths. 

It was just late enough that most people were in bed, but not so late as it was impossible for someone to see them, and though they hadn’t run into anyone the whole way here, they still had to turn down this hallway, go down the stairs and go down another hallway before they got somewhere where Edwin being naked wasn’t going to be commented on. It was still possible that they could get found, kicked out of the order, and killed for indecency.

Edwin was pretty sure they didn’t kill people for indecency, but that was getting harder to remember the longer this went on. “You’d be freaking out too!”

Erik rubbed a finger against Edwin’s prostate, sending a shudder through him as an involuntary twitch went through his boner. The worst part was that Edwin was hard and leaking and had been almost since they’d stepped out of the room. He couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t enjoying this. 

They turned down the hallway, headed for the stairs. “Sir Dylan made me blow him in the mess hall once,” Erik said conversationally as they did.

“He…” Edwin looked at Erik. “He did?”

“Yep. Right in front of everyone. Crowded supper, just told me to get on my knees and do my duty, and he pulled it out right there. Only a few people saw.”

“What…did you do?”

“My duty,” Erik said. “I didn’t freak out.”

“This isn’t my duty,” Edwin growled, gesturing to everything that was happening. 

“Obeying orders is your duty, and I’ll remind you that you agreed to this.” Erik whispered in his ear. “If you want, we can turn back now.”

And walk all the way back to the room. “No, I want this bath now.”

“You’re so spoiled.”

“Says the guy who spoiled me.”

“In every sense of the word.” They’d reached the top of the stairs. “Now, if you want to cum before tomorrow, not another word until my cock’s buried inside you, got it?”

Edwin opened his mouth, closed it, and nodded.

The rest of the walk to the baths was quiet, terrifying, and empty of any people. Edwin sighed in relief when Erik pulled the door open to lead them into the dressing room. Which wasn’t empty. 

About halfway down the room, Percy had Ty pinned to a wall and was thrusting rapidly inside him. He looked up as they came in, Edwin frozen. “Ah, Sir Erik. Good evening.”

“And to you, Sir Percival,” Erik said, pushing Edwin forward. He sounded cheerful. 

“How have you been?” Percy didn’t stop fucking Ty for a second, and Ty smiled at Edwin. 

“Quite well, yourself?”

“Also well. I’m just tuning the boy up a bit before our bath. Care to join us?”

“I don’t mind if I do,” Erik said, pushing Edwin over so that he would line up on the wall beside Ty.

Edwin put his hands on the wall, and Erik pulled his fingers out for the first time in an hour. Edwin tried not to whinge. “Hey, Edwin,” Ty said, grinning.

Edwin just smiled back, waiting for Erik. Who took his bloody fucking time, pulling himself out of his pants, rubbing the head of his cock around Edwin’s hole, smearing the collected fluid there as if Edwin needed more lubrication. He pressed in slowly, until Edwin was practically shaking with the urge to yell at him to go faster.

As if reading his mind, Erik thrust in all at once, and Edwin cried out. After just a brief pause, Erik started moving, picking up to Percy’s speed quickly and pounding Edwin mercilessly. 

“Hey,” Edwin finally said to Ty. 

“How’s your night going?” Ty asked, toothy. 

“Good, yours?”

Ty chuckled, but that was all they talked for the moment.

It wasn’t long before Erik was pushing harder, going faster, and with a growl in Edwin’s ear, he came inside Edwin, filling him up with what he wanted.

He stopped moving when he was finished. “I didn’t…”

“I know,” Erik said, brushing Edwin’s ear with a thumb. “You’ll get your turn.” He pulled out in one motion, leaving Edwin empty all at once. At the same time, Percy pushed Ty flatter against the wall, cumming inside him with a groan, until he too pulled out. Ty staggered back a bit, still hard and also unsatisfied.

“Why don’t you two go run the bathwater,” Erik told Edwin. Both he and Percy were still dressed. “We’ll be there in a second.”

“Uh…” Edwin was hard and needy and in a state where he’d do whatever he was told, and Erik was telling him to run the bath? “Yes, sir.”

Ty nodded beside him, and slowly the two of them headed for an open room, casting looks back at Erik and Percy to see what they were doing. “Get those asses moving if you want them full again,” Percy called when he saw them. “Knights don’t dawdle.”

“Yes, sir!” Ty all but dragged Edwin into the room, closing the door behind them and letting out a nervous giggle almost right away. “Come on.”

Edwin nodded, and they set about filling up the bath. Once the water was filling, Ty headed over to get the soap near the wall. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“The weather, probably,” Edwin said, shaking his head. 

“You think they planned this?”

“Oh yeah,” Edwin nodded now, drawing water into the bucket and setting it down. “Erik was too cheerful, and really insistent that we come down here tonight. They totally had this worked out.”

“Yeah.” Ty grinned. “Not that I’m complaining, you?”

Edwin couldn’t help but match him. “No. I kind of hope they trade us for a bit,” he admitted. Knowing Erik, that was going to happen.

“Oh yeah?” Ty pushed Edwin back, until Edwin was against the wall. “You want my daddy’s cock, Eddie?”

“Yeah,” Edwin said, letting Ty push him, his back hitting the stone. “You want my brother’s, Tyler?”

“Yeah.” Ty pressed him against the wall and kissed Edwin. “Not sure I’m willing to share, though. Maybe I’ll take both of them and just give you mine.”

Edwin snorted. “Tell you what. Give me yours and I’ll think about sharing them with you, yeah?”

“Oh, you’re asking for it.”

“What’re you going to do about it?” 

Ty smirked and hoisted Edwin up. Edwin wrapped his arms around Ty’s shoulders, his legs around Ty’s waist, and felt Ty press into him with practiced ease. Ty’s thrusts were shallow and awkward with the position, but that didn’t matter. His breath was on Edwin’s neck, his hands on Edwin’s thighs, his gaze clouded as he fucked Edwin into the wall. 

The door clicked open again, but Edwin barely noticed Percy and Erik come in as Ty grunted and groaned and they both got closer and closer and…

Ty choked, pushed in, added to the mess inside Edwin. Edwin was there too, right on the edge, just a thrust away and when Ty…

Ty pulled out, that last thrust never coming. Edwin opened his eyes, betrayal writ on his face, and Ty smirked at him. “That’s what I’m going to do about it, Eddie,” he said, letting Edwin down gently in a way that betrayed he was only playing, and he pulled out, stepped back.

“Having fun, Ty?” Percy asked, sitting with his legs in the water.

“Just asserting my dominance, sir,” Ty said, coaxing the slightly shocked Edwin into carrying the soap buckets over so they could wash. 

“That’s the way. Show them who’s boss early on. No offence, Erik.”

“None taken,” Erik said, smirking at Edwin. “Edwin is usually content with most people being the boss.”

Erik wasn’t wrong, so Edwin just smiled, crouched down and started washing him off with the rag. He really needed to cum. He could feel Erik and Ty’s combined mess running down his legs. Normally Erik washed himself while Edwin did the back, but this time he was letting Edwin do all the work, and so was Percy with Ty.

Percy snorted. “Every group of boys needs that one, if you ask me. One who’ll bend over for the others when needed.”

“That’s definitely Edwin, sir,” Ty reported.

“Except when it’s you,” Edwin muttered, looking at Erik’s shoulders. 

“Shut up.”

“There was that time…”

“Shut it, Edwin.”

Edwin smirked. He didn’t need to look over to know that Ty was red and flustered now. 

“Now hold on, I want to hear this,” Percy said, looking over at Edwin. “Spit it out, lad.”

“No…” Ty said, standing in between Percy and Edwin. “Edwin lies, he’s a liar. Don’t listen to him.”

“Sorry, sir.” Edwin said, giving a salute to Percy. “Personal code of honour. I can’t betray my friends’ secrets.”

Because Edwin was the bigger person here. And also because all he’d needed to do was raise the idea of the time Ty had asked them all to gang up on him. He didn’t need to say the details now.

“I could order you to tell me.”

“Yes, sir. I’m afraid I would accept my punishment for disobeying that order, sir.”

Percy snorted. “Principled and honourable. Good lad.”

“Thank you, sir.” Edwin was neither of those things, but he’d take it.

Erik smirked, tugged Edwin’s hand. “Now that you’ve weaseled your way out of trouble, let’s plug that mouth of yours before you say something that gets you back in it.”

Edwin grinned widely. “Yes, sir.” That wasn’t what he wanted, as his aching cock could attest, but it was getting closer.

“Now there’s an idea,” Percy said, as Erik and Edwin manoeuvred themselves into position with Edwin in between Erik’s legs. “You too, Ty, put that mouth to use since you’re not talking with it.”

“Got it, sir,” Ty said, a tad guarded. Edwin snorted a little laugh. Maybe next time Ty would let him cum instead of being a shitty friend. 

Erik’s hand in his hair, Edwin moved down, took Erik in his mouth, letting most of it slide in at once, sucking as he went, licking the remnants of Erik’s cum from before clean as well. As always, Erik’s hand was insistent, pushing him farther down. When it came to blowjobs, Erik was always about quantity rather than quality. He had no appreciation for the fact that Edwin could suck him really well without Erik shoving himself into Edwin’s throat. 

But now wasn’t the time to try explaining that—again—so Edwin just relaxed, let Erik have his way and slid down, making a little humming noise around Erik as he slid into Edwin’s throat. He breathed through his nose focusing on his tongue. He could just let Erik do the work here, but he liked giving blowjobs, and he wanted Erik to appreciate the work he put into them. 

He couldn’t actually stop Erik from thrusting upwards into his throat, but at least the position made that hard. Edwin sucked and licked and swallowed and overall did his level best to get Erik off, and even if Erik didn’t appreciate the effort, he definitely appreciate the result and a few minutes after Edwin heard Percy grunting encouragements to Ty, Erik’s hand tightened in Edwin’s hair and he lifted Edwin up, leaving about half the shaft in there. As Edwin handled his surprise, Erik said, “keep it in your mouth,” and came with a breathy sound, filling Edwin’s mouth with his cum, hot and salty, more and more, more than could fit in there, but Edwin didn’t swallow. He just inched back on Erik’s cock more and more, making more room in his mouth, some of the cum dribbling down his chin, cheeks expanding until they hurt to take in as much of Erik as he could. 

Finally Erik stopped shooting, and he pulled Edwin off him with a pop. Edwin kept his mouth firmly closed as he looked up at Erik expectantly. “See, now you can’t pick fights with your friends, can you?”

Edwin glared at him, but it was, as it turned out, hard to glare at someone effectively with cheeks bulging outward like some sort of cum-eating chipmunk. 

“Speak of which, I think you and Ty owe each other apologies,” Erik went on, turning Edwin’s head to point him at Ty, who was also sitting there, cheeks bulging. “Why don’t you give him a kiss to tell him you’re sorry?”

“Go on, son,” Percy said, giving Ty a little push. “I won’t have you fighting with your friends.”

Ty looked a little sullen, but Edwin was trying not to laugh at how silly this all was. He turned around, crawled forward and poked Ty on the nose. Ty blinked, and Edwin put his arms around Ty and kissed him, opening his mouth and prompting Ty to do the same. 

They tongue wrestled in a flood of cum, a good amount of which ended up running down their chins as they kissed, though Edwin ended up swallowing a lot as well. Percy and Erik mixed in their mouths, flavouring their tongues and reminding them both all the while why they were here. 

“Your boy sure knows how his way around a sword, Sir Percival,” Erik said behind Edwin as he and Ty kissed.

“So does yours, Sir Erik. It’s clear you’ve trained him well.”

_Aha_ , Edwin thought, as he kept kissing Ty. _Here it comes_.

“I appreciate the compliment. If you’d like a demonstration of how well he’s trained, feel free to take one.”

“Hm, I might just do that.” 

Ty snickered into Edwin’s mouth. 

“Of course, feel free to make use of mine while I do that.”

“I’d be honoured.”

Edwin and Ty broke apart, grinning at each other. “I wonder if they think we’re buying this,” Edwin whispered.

“Probably,” Ty muttered, still chuckling. “Sorry for being a dick.”

“Me too.”

“Edwin,” Erik said. “Sir Percival requests your presence on his cock.”

Edwin nearly burst out laughing. “Yes, sir,” he said, giving Ty one more kiss before getting up, shakily facing Percy. He saluted again. “Reporting for duty, sir.”

Percy nodded, nudging Ty with his foot. “Get your ass in gear, son. Sir Erik is waiting for you.”

“Sorry, sir.” Ty stood, saluted Erik. 

“Come here,” Percy said, tugging Edwin down, turning him around and putting his hands on Edwin’s ass, spreading his cheeks. “Looks like you’ve got lots of room in here, son. I expect you don’t need me to make more.”

“No, sir, I think I’m alright,” Edwin told him, watching as Erik pulled Ty into his lap, facing him, and lined his cock up with Ty’s hole. 

At least Edwin would get to cum, finally. 

“Good.” Percy gave a hard pull and pulled Edwin down, right down, all the way onto his cock in one hard motion. Edwin yelped. Percy laughed. “I always say it’s better to get that part over with, don’t you think?”

“Yes, sir,” Edwin agreed, even though he didn’t, squirming to get comfortable with Percy inside him. He was bigger than Erik. 

Percy didn’t give him that time to get comfortable, thrusting up into Edwin hard without warning, setting a fast pace that Edwin wasn’t used to. He bounced Edwin on his lap, holding him under the arms to keep him in place, not giving Edwin time to even catch his breath. 

Edwin watched Erik and Ty as he let Percy do all the work. They were going a lot slower, Erik’s hands running up and down Ty’s back as Ty rode him. They were doing a lot of kissing. Edwin was jealous. Which he knew was what Erik wanted.

The room was filled with panting and grunting and groaning for how long Edwin didn’t know, and then Percy snorted and came inside him, giving a hard buck upwards and adding to the mess inside Edwin while Edwin whimpered, not sure how he’d been fucked this many times and not cum yet. He was about to reach down and do it himself when Percy pushed him forward, not pulling out of Edwin, and got him on his hands and knees. “Now for the real fun,” he said, and he started fucking again as if he hadn’t just cum.

“Are you serious?” Edwin asked, and Percy’s only answer to was go faster and faster, now that he had the leverage for it. 

Apparently Ty’s freakish stamina ran in the family after all. 

The upswing to this was that Edwin as getting closer and closer again, about to cum in just a second, and Percy was even hitting his prostate, which was nice, and...and then Percy reached around, grabbed the base of Edwin’s cock, and squeezed.

“Sir!”

“We’ll let Sir Erik handle that part, I think,” Percy grunted, not slowing down as he reamed Edwin. 

“But…please…I…” Edwin was going to cry if he didn’t get an orgasm soon. 

“Shush.” Was all Percy said. 

Edwin whinged.

“Here,” Erik said, pausing in his treatment of Ty. He span Ty around, and awkwardly moved them both forward a little on their knees, pointing Ty at Edwin’s mouth. “Ty, quiet Edwin down.”

“Uh-huh,” Ty said, eyes a little glazed over as he held out his leaking cock for Edwin. Edwin opened his mouth, let him in because what else was he supposed to do? He sucked Ty down, focusing on that for something to focus on, and Ty started thrusting into Edwin’s mouth as Erik started moving again behind him. 

Edwin didn’t see it but he knew when Erik came, knew because he pushed Ty hard into Edwin’s mouth one time then stopped moving, knew because of the sound Erik made. He felt his own dick surge with need, but Percy’s hand kept him from cumming. 

Ty and Percy came one right after the other, Ty first when Edwin moaned in distress around him, filling Edwin’s mouth, and Percy while Edwin was instinctively swallowing. Edwin could feel cum running down his legs. 

Percy pulled out, carefully taking his hand off Edwin a minute later. All four of them detached from one another, Edwin shaky and panting, Ty a little weak in the knees. Edwin looked up at Erik, knowing he looked pitiful and not caring. 

“I think he needs something from you, Sir Erik.”

“I think so too,” Erik said, pulling Edwin over. “Come on, Ed. I’ve got one more in here, and it’s for you.”

Edwin nodded, let Erik turn him around, push into him from behind in one motion. And reach around and grab Edwin again, squeezing him. “Erik, please…”

“Shh,” Erik said, running a hand down Edwin’s back. In front of them, Ty was on his back, Percy already pounding him. How they did it, Edwin didn’t want to know. “We’ll do it together. I just don’t want you shooting too early.”

“But you’re going to let me, right?” Edwin would beg if he had to. His whole body wanted to explode. 

“Yes, I promise, Ed.” Erik started moving, going back and forth, slowly. He was hitting the right spot almost every time, and it was on purpose for sure. 

Edwin just let him, all his energy going into staying on his hands and knees and not just collapsing forward like he wanted to. He was going to get to cum, he told himself. Soon, when Erik was done. Soon, soon, soon, he just kept telling himself that. He watched Percy and Ty as he did, timing his mantra with Percy’s thrusts into Ty, wishing that he could be as blissed out as Ty looked. 

Percy came with a grunt and a smack to Ty’s ass. “That’s my boy,” he said.

“Thank you, sir,” Ty slurred, eyes mostly closed.

Percy gave Ty a kiss on the forehead, pulled out and stretched. And with a pat on the belly for Ty, he headed to get in the bath. 

Erik leaned down, watched Ty with Edwin. “You want him?”

Edwin nodded. He did.

“Ty,” Erik said, waving him over. “Edwin could use a hole.”

“I’m your guy,” Ty managed to say, slowly moving over to them so he could spread his legs for Edwin. “In you go, buddy.”

Erik guided Edwin in, and Edwin let out a long sound as he slide inside Ty’s wet hole. A tear ran down his face. “Erik…”

“Almost there.”

“Ng.” Edwin grabbed Ty’s hardon, stroked it to give himself something to concentrate on. “You’re so good, Ty…”

“You too, Edwin,” Ty whispered. 

It was a much longer time than Edwin had hoped, but at some point Erik started to tense up. “Get ready, Ed.”

Edwin had been ready for an hour.

Erik let him go, and Edwin’s volume nearly reached a scream as he finally got to cum, exploding inside Ty with what felt like a flood, a near-painful fire that erupted out of him for ages, taking up his whole being, his whole perception. He didn’t even feel Erik shooting inside him, he forgot about Ty, he forgot about everything. 

When the white cleared out of his mind, Edwin was laying on top of and inside Ty, who was holding him. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” Edwin smiled, nodding. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Anytime, Edwin.” 

A kiss on the back of his neck. “You with us again?”

“Yep,” Edwin confirmed. “Thanks, Erik.”

“Thank you, Edwin. You did a good job.” He pulled out, patted Edwin’s shoulder. “You need anything? I’ll help you to the bath.”

“Can I just…stay here, for a second?” Edwin asked, both of them. 

Ty nodded underneath him. “Sure.”

“Okay.” Another pat. “Call if you want me, okay?”

“Yeah.” 

Erik retreated, and Edwin heard him get in the water. “That was awesome,” he muttered to Ty. 

“Yeah. I don’t even care if they planned it all.”

“Yeah.”

“Glad you’re finally going to join me,” Percy was saying to Erik.

“Sorry for the delay, Sir Percival.”

“Erik, a man who helps me fuck my son can call me Percy.”

Erik laughed, while Ty went still under Edwin. “Alright then. Well, me and my brother are happy to help you with that task whenever you like.”

Edwin hugged Ty tight.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Erik.”

“They knew,” Ty whispered.

“Yeah.” Edwin smiled, widening to a grin. “They did.”

“God.”

“Yeah.”

Ty chuckled, hugging Edwin tight. “Okay. Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Edwin looked up at him. “Really?” He kind of liked hearing that.

“Yeah.” Ty smiled. “Not in a weird way. Just…” With one shoulder, he shrugged. “Yeah. I love you.”

Edwin smiled, and leaned up and kissed Ty on the chin, the only part of Ty he could reach. “I love you too, Ty.” It was true, he thought. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but it was true.

Ty’s arms tightened around Edwin. “You going to go again?”

“Yeah,” Edwin said, nodding. “In a minute. I’m just going to…rest for a second, if that’s okay.” He was still hard, but he was also really tired.

“Take as long as you need. They’re done for the night, I think, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” Edwin closed his eyes, enjoying this. The comfort, the feeling, the warmth. “Good.”

It was a really good night in the end.


	31. There Are Just So Many Ways for Any Plan to Backfire

“Practice with me.”

“S-sure.” Edwin didn’t have much choice, since Holly grabbed his arm five seconds after he’d finished stretching and dragged him over to an empty space, holding her sword up. 

Holly gave him a bit of a smile before moving at him, and Edwin didn’t have time to worry about why she’d suddenly wanted to practice with him now. He moved to block and parry her attacks, to keep her at bay, and to maybe try and land a hit or two, conscious that Erik was watching. 

Holly always practiced like she was out for blood, which made it hard not to take it very seriously. 

Edwin had just gotten into the swing of it when Holly made eye contact with him. “You’re getting good with the longsword,” she told him quietly, hard to hear over the clang of metal. “It suits your style.”

Edwin wasn’t sure he had a style, but he smiled. “Thanks.”

“Did it…” Holly broke off, struck him on the arm, falling back and making him chase her. “Did it hurt? For Ben?”

Edwin felt his expression get grim, watched the scene in his head for the hundredth time. Ben, held up by the shadows, torn apart, screaming. “Only for a minute,” he said, not sure what else to say. He couldn’t lie. 

“Okay,” Holly said, shaking her head as she sidestepped a kind of obvious swipe from Edwin. “I’m glad you were there. And that you killed those fuckers.” 

“The lion did most of the work.”

“Still.” She hit him in the shoulder. He hit her in the leg. “I didn’t…fucking love him, or anything. I just wanted to fuck him, you know.”

“I know,” Edwin said.

“Managed it a few times. Would have been a regular thing if he hadn’t…” A sigh. “He was a goddamned puppy, you know. Excited and loud and messy and needing constant pats on the fucking head. A goddamned puppy.”

That had never been Edwin’s impression of Ben, but then, Ben had only fucked boys out of necessity. It had always been girls he’d liked. 

“Anyway,” Holly said, blinking when Edwin knocked her arm wide and barely avoiding his followup. “He didn’t deserve to die. Some people deserve to die. He didn’t.”

“I know.”

As they circled each other, Edwin caught sight of Erik again, watching them. Beside him was Owen, looking thoughtful. He wondered what they were talking about. 

“Sorry I’ve been so…” Holly made a face. “About it. It was just weird. And hard. To talk about it. You were there, and that’s what he would have wanted, but…” she shrugged. “Sorry.”

“I understand,” Edwin assured her. He did. He hadn’t wanted to talk to her particularly either.

“You know they were going to knight you?” Holly asked, and Edwin wondered how she could talk so normally and fight so well at the same time. It was all he could fucking do to keep up. “Sir Elaine told me.”

Edwin looked away, but that was a bad idea so he looked back. Owen had gone away to bother someone else, which was nice. “I know it came up. It’s a terrible idea.”

“It didn’t come up,” Holly told him. “They were going to do it. They’d all decided. Then the knight commander came back the next day and he’d changed his mind, wouldn’t tell anyone why. That’s what Elaine said, anyway.” 

“Probably just that I’m not experienced enough,” Edwin said, though that did sound kind of weird. He felt like he’d just barely dodged an arrow. “Or they don’t trust the magic sword. I’m not ready to be anointed anyway.” He wasn’t sure he ever would be.

“They should have. You saved everyone. It was…” Holly broke off, shaking her head. “Anyway. You should ask Sir Erik about it. He might know why.”

Edwin glanced over at Erik, who was watching Edwin in a way that made him feel like he was doing something wrong. It was his legs, he remembered, he was standing with his legs too far apart. 

Attempting to fix that, Edwin faced Holly again, attacking her with renewed determination. “He’d have told me if he did. He complained for days that they didn’t knight me.” He still brought it up sometimes. But he’d never mentioned that they’d been a meeting away from doing it.

“Good. At least he’s in your corner.”

“Of course he is. He’s…”

“Edwin,” Erik called, and Edwin looked over. Owen was back, and Gavin was with him, and Edwin felt his stomach do something really acrobatic. This wasn’t supposed to happen until tomorrow.

“Looks like you’re being summoned,” Holly muttered, stepping back.

“Yeah.” Edwin smiled at her. “Talk to you later, I guess.”

“I guess, Sir Edwin.”

“God, never say that again,” Edwin muttered, sheathing his sword and moving over to join Erik, Owen and Gavin. 

As Edwin wiped sweat away from his face—when had he gotten so sweaty?—Owen called out, “Holly, go get Sir Elaine and come back here, will you?”

“Yes, sir.” Edwin really admired the way Holly managed to make that sound like a question, and the way she managed to look at Owen funny with her regular face on as she headed into the fortress. 

But he didn’t have time to think about that; he was standing in the presence of royalty. Edwin saluted, giving the prince his best smile. “Good to see you, your Highness. Sorry I’m such a mess.” 

Stupid prince. He’d had this all planned out. Edwin was going to have had a bath, be wearing some nice flowery smelling thing, shave, trim his hair, do his laundry, everything. He was going to look his very best when he interfered in the prince’s relationship, and now here he was all sweaty and gross. He hadn’t even washed his hair the last few days. 

But Gavin just gave a vapid smile. “I don’t mind a little dirt and sweat,” he said, nodding along. Edwin supposed that was true, given that he’d gotten with Owen. It was pretty obvious that he didn’t have standards or anything. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for what you did at the banquet, Edwin,” Gavin continued blithely. “I appreciate you saving my sister’s life.” 

“Oh.” Edwin hadn’t expected Gavin to open with that. Remembering his plan, he looked at the prince with as much shyness as he could muster. “Just doing my duty, your Highness. Sir Owen did all the real work. He’s an amazing knight.” Edwin wanted to choke. Either himself or Owen for the cocky smirk he knew Owen had on his face without even looking. 

“I know.” Gavin actually petted Owen’s hand as he said that, like Owen was his pet dog or something. 

“Don’t let Edwin sell himself short,” Owen said, obviously not sure which of them to look at. “He was very level-headed the whole time. And he went with me to check out a possible threat even when he thought I was full of shit.”

Edwin tried not to make a face. To be fair, Owen had sounded like he was full of shit. 

Gavin nodded thoughtfully at Owen. “I assume you two know that you’re being considered for positions on my formal bodyguard?” he asked Erik. 

“Yes, your Highness!” Now it was time. Edwin kept going before Erik could say anything, his stupidest grin plastered on his face. “And can I just say, I’m really honoured that you’d even consider me. I know you probably mostly want Sir Erik, but even the possibility that I might get to, um, protect you is really exciting for me.” Had he put enough emphasis on the word ‘protect’ there? Probably. “I’ve always really admired you, and working with Sir Owen would be such a…good opportunity.” For good measure, Edwin sent a coy smile at Owen too, pretending with all his heart that he really wanted an opportunity to spend more time together. 

“Well.” Gavin sounded confused. “Thank you. I’m glad you’re excited. I haven’t made my decision yet.”

“I understand, sir,” Edwin said, nodding like a puppy. He could practically hear Gavin making that decision the longer they talked. “I hope you decide to choose Sir Erik and I,” he lied. “I’m ready to do…whatever you need me to. Whatever you want me to.” 

Just in case he hadn’t been obvious enough before.

Gavin looked thoughtful now, an unusual look for him from what Edwin could tell. “That’s nice to hear.”

Edwin looked at his feet, shuffled a little. He was red in the face from how stupid he knew he sounded. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I just…think you’re really something, and Sir Owen is such an inspiration, he’s so strong and good with his sword and he’s handsome and…” Edwin stopped himself, went wide-eyed as if he’d said any of that by mistake. “Anyway! You probably don’t want to hear me blab, I’m sure you have questions for Sir Erik!” Plus Edwin could feel Erik preparing to slap him. 

Gavin, concerningly, didn’t look away for a few extra seconds before turning to Erik. “I guess I do. How long have you two worked together?”

“Just about a year, your Highness,” Erik said, and Edwin heard the joke in it even if Gavin and Owen didn’t. 

“Tell me the truth,” Gavin said, and Edwin was grateful that he was looking at Erik now. Edwin took the opportunity to ogle him a little, just to make Owen mad. Judging by Owen’s scowly expression, it was working. “Do you think that babysitting me is a waste of your time?”

“Of course not, sir,” Erik insisted, while Edwin felt himself go a bit red. He may have made comments to that effect six or seven times—a day—since this had been mentioned to him. “Guarding the prince is a great honour, and an important task. Your safety is of the utmost importance to the kingdom.” It sounded awfully like Erik was talking to Edwin instead of to Gavin there.

“Secondary importance to Gabrielle’s. But I take your point. I think it’s a waste of your time.”

Oh wow, something that Gavin and Edwin agreed on. He hadn’t expected that. 

But Owen crossed his arms, glared at Gavin. “You’re wrong and you know it.”

Gavin gave a long-suffering sigh. Which he was entitled to, given that he lived with Owen. “Sir Owen the Probationary, however, tells me I’m wrong.”

Oh. _Oh_. That was wonderful. Sir Owen the Probationary. Owen’s eyes had widened a little, then he’d looked resigned, and now he was looking at Edwin. Edwin concealed his excitement. He was going to be repeating that to everyone with ears by this time tomorrow. 

“If you’re selected for the guard,” Owen said a little gruffly, as Edwin tried not to dance in place. It was just too funny, too perfect, like when Warren and the others had started calling Devin Sir Babysitter behind his back. It encapsulated everything about Owen that needed taking down a peg. “Gavin’s protection would be of the utmost importance to you. The kingdom can catch fire.”

The conviction with which Owen said that actually distracted Edwin for a second. He really meant it. He was…extremely serious about finding bodyguards for Gavin.

He really loved Gavin. His many, many (many) failings side, and there were many (many) of them, Owen really did love Gavin. And Edwin couldn’t fault him for that, if nothing else. And there was nothing else Edwin couldn’t fault him for. At least Owen had one redeeming quality. 

Even if his taste was questionable at best. 

“I’d rather it didn’t.” But Erik nodded as he said that. “But of course, protecting the prince would be our highest priority.”

Edwin should say something here, he hadn’t said anything in a while. “Our only priority,” he added a bit dumbly, a bit shaken still by his new name for Owen and his sudden realization that Owen wasn’t completely the worst.

With another suffering sigh, Gavin nodded. “Tell me about this magic sword you’ve got, Edwin,” he said suddenly, turning back to Edwin. 

Oh. Edwin had prepared for this one! He had a line all ready. He’d practiced it in the mirror and everything. He put on his cockiest smirk. “The one I fight with, or the one in my pants?” he asked, delivering it perfectly. 

Edwin grinned at Owen when Owen snorted at that. He’d take appreciation for the line, no matter the quarter. Then Erik smacked Edwin’s head and the fun was over. “Sorry, sir,” Edwin lied, clearing his throat. A glance at Gavin’s surprised expression made him decide the fun wasn’t over just yet. “Previous partners have all reported satisfaction with it, your Highness.”

And he hadn’t even practiced that one. 

“ _Edwin_.” Erik’s voice could be characterized as a growl. Edwin was probably the only one who heard him trying not to laugh behind it. 

Owen kind of looked like he wanted to hit Edwin, so Edwin decided that meant his plan was working. 

“Sorry,” Edwin repeated, still a lie. “There’s not much to tell you, your Highness. I got it from a lion that could fly. It kills shadows.” He wasn’t sure what else Gavin wanted or expected. 

“The lion, or the sword?” Gavin asked. 

“Both.” Edwin shrugged. 

“That’s good to know,” Gavin said. “I understand you haven’t had the mages weigh in on the sword yet.”

“They’ve been a bit busy,” Erik said, just barely containing his derision.

Owen rolled his eyes, though. “We’ll give them a push. Just in case the sword is dangerous.” He sounded doubtful.

“Swords are all dangerous, sir,” Edwin reminded him, just in case Owen had forgotten. “But I understand what you mean. I have a friend who’s a mage, I can take the sword to her.” He’d been meaning to ask Ariel to look at it anyway. 

Owen nodded. “Do that,” he said, as if Edwin hadn’t just literally said he was going to do that. 

“You two understand that if you’re given this job, you’ll answer to Owen,” Gavin said suddenly, looking between Erik and Edwin.

“Yes, sir,” Erik said, carefully. He was waiting for Edwin to say something too.

So Edwin did. “Not a problem.” It wasn’t, because they weren’t getting picked. “Sir Owen pounds on me in the training yard almost every day, no reason he can’t do that elsewhere too.”

Totally straight face as he said it too. Score.

Looking like he might try to stab Edwin—success—Gavin nodded. “And you’ll mostly be staying at arm’s length,” he added. “I don’t need you cutting my meat and wiping my ass.”

Erik nodded. “We’ve been briefed, your Highness. Minimal interference.” Erik and Edwin knew all this, they’d been told. Gavin was just wasting their time. 

Still, it provided a good opportunity. “Not that we mind doing those things,” Edwin added. At this point, he probably didn’t need to add anymore. But it was kind of fun and Edwin had never been very good at stopping anything before he wandered off a cliff. “If you need help getting dressed and Sir Owen isn’t cutting it.” Possibly the hardest thing about this calling Owen ‘Sir Owen’ with a straight face over and over again. 

Gavin chuckled. “Appreciated. If Owen’s ever not up to the task, I’ll be sure to call on you.”

“Hey!” Owen said, scowling at Gavin.

Gavin shrugged, turned his smile on Owen. “No offence.”

“I’m offended.”

Good, Edwin thought. That should do the trick. 

“He’s got a magic sword,” Gavin teased. Wow, it would be kind of awful if Edwin had actually managed to lure Gavin away with a few flirty comments.

“I have a sword made of a dragon,” Owen said, sounding pitiful. Edwin almost felt bad for him. 

“Mine’s bigger,” Edwin said quietly, looking away. He didn’t feel _that_ bad for Owen. 

Gavin suddenly turned a full, predatory grin on Edwin. “We’ll get you to prove that, don’t worry.” 

_What?_ Edwin blinked. Gavin wasn’t teasing, he didn’t think. Edwin really thought he meant that. Did…it had seemed like a joke at the time, but Edwin hadn’t actually planned to break up Gavin’s relationship with Owen. Uh oh. 

Meanwhile, Gavin just nodded. “I’m satisfied. Thank you both for your time—sorry for disturbing your training.” 

“Not at all, your Highness.” Erik elbowed Edwin out of his mental worry, and they both saluted. “Thank you for your consideration.”

Gavin started to pull Owen away, but Owen hung back. “I’ll speak with you both once the final decision’s been made,” he told them both, giving Edwin what might have been a death glare. And then he was gone, after Gavin, and Edwin and Erik retreated a few steps. 

“Um,” Edwin said, after Erik was silent for a minute. “Did I fuck that up?”

Erik sighed, patted Edwin on the back. “No, I’d say you were pretty successful there, Ed.”

“In…a good way?” Suddenly Edwin’s conscience had returned from whatever vacation it had been on and now it was beating him over the head with a seashell. 

“I guess we’ll find out when they make the final announcements.” Erik sounded noncommittal. “Come on, let’s get back to practice. You’re standing with your legs too far apart and we’re going to fix it today.”

“Yeah, okay,” Edwin said, watching Gavin and Owen. They seemed okay. “Okay, I’m coming, sir.” 

He guessed he’d have to see.


	32. When Magic Is Involved, Even Simple Things Are Not as They Seem

“Well, it’s definitely magical,” Ariel said, looking at the sword. 

“Thanks.” Edwin rolled his eyes. “I hadn’t figured that part out.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ariel hefted the sword, looking closer at it while Edwin watched with Erik. He’d arranged to meet Ariel with Erik today and get the lion sword looked at in preparation for their possibly being picked for Gavin’s retinue, which wasn’t going to happen. 

Still, Edwin wanted to know if the sword was going to start sucking his blood in the night or something. 

“There’s a powerful enchantment on this,” Ariel mused, turning the blade over. “More powerful than I can really do anything with. I can’t even really make out what it is.”

“Is it dangerous?” Erik demanded, and Edwin resisted the urge to be annoyed. Part of him had kind of not wanted to introduce Erik to Ariel. Not because of anything, just because she was his only friend who Erik didn’t know. 

“Course it’s dangerous,” Ariel scoffed, not looking up from the blade. “Nobody would enchant a sword with something safe. The question here is whether it’s dangerous to Edwin or just the people he wants to point it at.”

“I’ve been practicing with it,” Edwin said, shaking his head. “And I used it on all the shadows just fine. I didn’t get hurt.”

“Yeah, but it could be draining your soul or something,” Ariel said, mostly to herself. When Edwin paled, she looked up. “It’s not, I already checked. Just saying, not all danger is obvious right away.”

“That’s why we wanted you people to look at the thing,” Erik told her, arms crossed. “Can you tell what’s going on with it or not?”

“No,” Ariel said, handing back the sword to Edwin with a sigh. 

“Then we’ll…”

“But I know somebody who can,” Ariel finished, smiling at Erik. “If you guys don’t mind coming down the road to the academy, I can have one of my teachers look at it; magical weaponry is her whole thing.”

Erik started to say something, but Edwin cut him off. “Okay.”

“Edwin, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why?” Edwin asked, looking up at Erik. “We need to find out about the sword, and Ariel knows someone who can tell us.” He kept eye contact with Erik, challenging him to come up with a reason to decline that didn’t make it seem like he was afraid of mages, which was all it really was. 

Erik held Edwin’s gaze for a second, then nodded, obviously annoyed. “All right, if you’re sure.”

“Okay,” Ariel clapped her hands. “Come on, it’s not far.”

They got up, and followed her out of the inn, walking up the road. Erik hung back and pulled Edwin with him. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t challenge me in front of people.”

“Sorry,” Edwin lied. “But don’t tell me you want to hear my friend’s opinion and then refuse to listen to it.” 

Erik was quiet for a second. “Okay. Sorry, you’re right. But I wish you hadn’t agreed to going to their academy. We could have asked her to have this person come meet us another time.”

“And have this whole thing take weeks longer?” Edwin asked, shaking his head. “I want it over with, don’t you?”

“Yes, but…”

“You don’t want to be surrounded by mages, I know,” Edwin said, smiling at Erik. “It’ll be fine.” If all else failed, Edwin had the magic sword, which would probably work just fine on mages.

“God,” Erik asked, sighing. “What’s the world coming to if you’re reassuring me?”

“If you find out, let me know.” Edwin was tired. “I just want things to go back to normal.”

“We’re probably not going to have that luxury once we’re the prince’s bodyguards.”

Edwin snorted. “That’s not going to happen.”

“I don’t know, he seemed interested. And it’s going to suck for you if I’m right. Or maybe you’re going to suck for him, I don’t know.”

Edwin blushed, carefully not picturing that. “Stop being an asshole.”

“You like that I’m an asshole.”

“No, I don’t, you want me to like that you’re an asshole,” Edwin grumbled, speeding up a little and matching pace with Ariel instead. “Sorry about him.”

“It’s fine, I don’t like him much either,” Ariel said, waving her hand. “He’s just looking out for you.”

“Yeah, he’s worried about me is all.”

“Don’t worry, if we were going to lure you in and murder you, I’d have done it when you were alone.”

“Well, that’s comforting.” Edwin didn’t plan to repeat that part to Erik.

“Comfort is what I’m here for.” 

The rest of the walk to the academy was uneventful, and soon they were standing outside the tall walls, waiting for the gates to be pulled open and Ariel led them inside. “They’re normally open in the day,” she said. “But since we were attacked we’ve gotten a bit more paranoid.”

“We were attacked too, and we don’t close our gates,” Erik observed.

“Well, don’t come crying to us when someone walks in your front door and starts zapping you.” Ariel smiled, leading them towards a tall central tower with three smaller towers emerging from its sides higher up. Edwin looked around the grounds of the academy—which were very nice, grassy and with some trees and junk, people wandering around here and there—but he wasn’t sure what he expected to see. He only knew one person who was a student here and Isaac was probably in class.

“We won’t be able to take long because Elena’s going to be teaching in a little bit,” Ariel told them. “But it shouldn’t take her long to tell you want you want to know.”

“That’s good, we won’t have to take up too much of your time,” Erik said, also looking around.

Ariel hid a smile as she led them into the tower, crossing the white, black and grey tiled floor to a set of black stairs, which she led them up. “This is our main tower. It’s where the faculty do research, mostly.” 

“Research into what?” Edwin asked.

“Whatever the academy pays them to research. Medicine or history or what have you.”

“Or weapons,” Erik pointed out. “Like your teacher.”

“She’s not my teacher, just a teacher, and yes.” Ariel smiled at him. “How many people in your fortress spend all their time trying to get better at using weapons? I’m more worried about them than one person who wants to learn about them.”

“The difference is that we have a code that says we don’t hurt innocent people.”

“So do we, and most of us don’t fight.”

It was eight flights of stairs before Ariel let them off onto a level floor, and Edwin was trying not to pant by that time. Mages were in better shape than he’d realized if this was where they worked every day. “Just this way,” she said, leading them down the hallway. 

They passed by an old lady in white, whose way they moved out of because it was clear she wasn’t going to move out of theirs. Ariel nodded at her. “Ma’am.”

The lady just nodded back and kept going, and Edwin was grateful. She’d seemed terrifying. “For a zillion-year-old lady, she sure gets around,” Ariel muttered, waving them to follow her a bit farther down the hall, where she drew up to a door.

It opened as they got to it, and a guy about Edwin’s age, maybe a bit older, stepped out. “Oh.” He saw them, stepped out of their way. “Are you here to see Elena?”

Ariel nodded. “She’s free?”

“Well, she’s not talking to me anymore,” The guy said. He was tall, a little heavy, big ears. 

“Cool. See you tomorrow, Neil.”

“Yeah, see you.” Looking over his shoulder, Neil went off down the hall. He was curious, and Edwin guessed everyone at the academy was going to know there’d been knights to see Elena by the end of the day. 

Ariel knocked on the door. “Elena?”

“Come in,” a clipped voice called. Ariel pushed the door open, leading them into a sparse study dominated by a long table laden with books and drawings of weapons, with more than a few real weapons mounted on the walls. At the head of the table sat a dark-skinned lady old enough to be Edwin’s grandmother, her hair all in greying braids. She looked at Ariel. “Ariel, what’s this?”

“Sorry to intrude out of nowhere, but I have a magic sword for you to look at.”

Elena looked from Ariel to Erik to Edwin, gaze settling on him, and she nodded. “I see. Come here,” she ordered Edwin, crooking a finger. She spoke in a way that didn’t allow argument, so Edwin stepped in, around the table, stopping a few paces in front of her. He drew the sword when she held out her hand, and passed it to her. “Where did you get this?”

“From a flying lion,” Edwin told her, tired of telling people this. “During the shadow attack on the city when the dragon was here. It had it in its mouth.”

Elena nodded slowly. “I see.” 

“We need to know what the enchantments on it are,” Erik told her, moving to stand behind Edwin. Edwin was comforted a little by that. “I don’t want Edwin using it if it’s going to hurt him.”

“Fair enough,” Elena agreed, running a hand down the length of the blade. “Normally I’d be displeased about visitors in such an unexpected fashion, Ariel, but in this case I’ll let it slide. This weapon is remarkable.”

“I thought you’d say so.” Ariel said, with a proud smile as if she herself had made it. “The enchantments on it are so powerful I couldn’t make two ends of them.”

“Ah,” Elena said, smiling. “That was your mistake. The weapon isn’t enchanted.”

Ariel’s smile fell from her face. “It’s…not?”

“Obviously it is,” Erik told her. “It glows when Edwin touches it, and it kills demons.”

“That would be because it was given to you by an angel, Edwin,” Elena said, still looking at the sword. 

“An…angel? It was a lion.”

“Angels can look like whatever they like. Of course, I will cover myself by saying I’ve never met an angel or felt its power, but the enchantments on this are far beyond human capacity, in my estimation.” She looked up at Edwin now. “And when I say it’s not enchanted, what I mean is that it isn’t a sword that’s had enchantments put on it, which is what we usually see. This sword was crafted entirely with magic.” 

Edwin frowned, not liking the sound of that. “So it’s…not really a sword?”

“No, it’s a sword. But there are no enchantments on it. The sword is an enchantment that was put on you.”

Edwin’s head was spinning. “I don’t understand.” 

“You’re saying Edwin was blessed,” Erik said, voice quiet.

“Yes,” Elena agreed. “This weapon, Edwin, is not going to hurt you. In fact, I don’t think it is capable of hurting you at all. I believe if someone else were to pick it up and strike you with it, that person would end up bleeding.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Edwin whispered. He didn’t want this. 

“Magic often doesn’t at first. I believe that the sword will hurt whom or whatever you deem an enemy. You shouldn’t consider it a weapon so much as an extension of yourself.”

“That’s what a sword is anyway,” Edwin told her, falling back on his training since nothing else made sense. 

Elena nodded. “Then you’re well on your way. Have you some time? I’d like to cast some spells on the sword, see if I can learn anything more specific than what I’ve told you.”

Edwin glanced at Erik, who looked a little worried. “Don’t you have to teach soon?” Edwin asked. “That’s what Ariel said.”

“I shall cancel the class,” Elena said. “The students will be thrilled. Ariel, would you go down and post a note on the door of room two eighty-six in building two?” She turned a smiled on Edwin and Erik. “It’s not often you get to study a weapon made by angels.”

“I don’t…”

“Sure,” Erik said, nodding. Surprised, Edwin looked up at him. “I want to know as much about this thing as we can. And if you can find out why this angel picked Edwin, that would be good too.”

“I don’t know that I’ll have an answer for that,” Elena said, setting the sword on the table. “God and his messengers are not known for being easily scrutable. But I’ll see what I can do. Please, take seats, if you like. This could take a while.”

“I’ll come back after I post your note,” Ariel said. “If that’s okay?”

“Of course. I’m sure your friends would like a familiar face. All right. Edwin, if you could start by telling me in detail how you were feeling when the lion gave you the sword.”

Edwin tried to remember, eyes on the sword. Even as he started telling the story in the best detail he could, all he could think was that everything he’d learned so far had done nothing but increase his confusion.


	33. It’s Hard to Find Allies When You Are Your Own Worst Enemy

“So it is this mage’s opinion that the sword is not dangerous, then?”

“No, sir,” Erik said, shaking his head at the knight commander. “It’s her opinion that the sword isn’t dangerous to Edwin, sir.”

The knight commander nodded slowly, as if hearing some hidden implication in Erik’s words that Edwin had missed. In the end, Elena hadn’t been able to tell Edwin much about the magic sword other than that it was magic. Knowing it had come from an angel made Edwin nervous, but at the same time it was, in its way, reassuring. Angels at least were supposed to be good, so Edwin was probably safe if he had one looking out for him. 

But then, angels were also always making people go on stupid quests and shit in stories, and Edwin didn’t want that. 

The only other person in the room with them was Sir Devin, and the knight commander looked at him, getting a nod, before he looked back. “In that case, congratulations are in order.”

“Sir?”

“You’ve been awarded places on high Highness Prince Gavin’s retinue,” the knight commander said, and Edwin felt his stomach drop. 

“No…” When all eyes turned to him, Edwin cleared his throat, bright red. “I’m sure there must be a mistake, sir.”

“No mistake, Edwin,” Sir Devin said. “Whatever you said to him during your talk must have made an impression on the prince; he specifically mentioned that he felt you’d do a good job.” 

All that red drained from Edwin’s face. He was going to die. Either Gavin or Owen or Erik was going to kill him. 

_This wasn’t what was supposed to happen._

But what the fuck could Edwin say? He just saluted. “Thank you, sir. I’ll do my best.”

“No need to be nervous, son,” Devin said, smiling in a fatherly way. “Just don’t drop your sword and you’ll do fine.”

“Thank you, sir,” Edwin managed, miserable. He was going to drop his sword, he just knew it.

“Your assignment is likely to take you out of the capital in the next few days,” the knight commander continued, facing Erik. “I understand the prince is planning an excursion.” 

“An excursion?” Erik asked. “To where?”

“Unknown. I’m sure you will be informed.” Edwin took that to mean that Gavin hadn’t actually decided and just wanted to go for a joyride and bother his new bodyguards. The knight commander continued. “Formally you’re answering to Sir Elaine, who is the senior knight on the retinue,” the knight commander said. Beside him, Sir Devin huffed a little. “But I think you can expect the prince not to care about that and have you defer to Sir Owen.”

“Understood, sir,” Erik said, expression neutral. 

“Good. Congratulations again. You’re dismissed for now.”

“Thank you, sir.” Erik said, saluting tightly.

Edwin’s salute was a little less tight, but he managed it. “Thank you, sir.” His voice sounded distant to him. 

They stepped out into the hallway, and Edwin managed to get all the way around the corner before he had to stop and lean against the wall. “What the fuck. What the fuck did I do wrong?”

“I don’t think you did anything wrong. That’s the problem.”

Edwin let out a groan, followed by a whimper. “I hate this. I don’t want this.”

“You don’t want what?”

Erik knew what Edwin didn’t want. “I don’t want to have to spend my life dealing with…”

“Sir Owen and the prince, I know.” Erik was standing in front of Edwin now, arms crossed. “I don’t think that’s really it.” 

“Of course that’s…”

“You don’t want the responsibility, Edwin.” 

Edwin looked up at Erik, then down to the floor. “Of course I don’t. I’m not ambitious. I’m not interested in being important. I’m not…”

“You’re not good enough.”

Edwin looked up, feeling like he’d been hit in the face. Hearing Erik say that was…

“That’s what you were thinking,” Erik said, speaking softly. “That’s what you always think, Ed. That you’re not good enough.”

“I…” Edwin looked away again. “I’m not. I can’t protect a prince and you know it. I can’t fight demons. I can’t…do any of this, Erik.”

“Edwin,” Erik said, putting his hand on Edwin’s shoulder. “Do you think that angels make mistakes?”

“Well, I guess they must.”

“I think that might be heresy.” Erik’s voice wasn’t usually this gentle. “Sir Devin thinks you can do it. The knight commander thinks you can do it. An angel thinks you can do it. I think you can do it. Are you really going to tell me that all of us are wrong?”

“I…” Edwin just wanted to cry. Everything in his life always felt so big, and he always felt so small. “I just….”

“I know.” Erik surprised Edwin by pulling him into a hug right there in the hallway. “I’m sorry.”

“What? You’re sorry? I’m the one standing here crying like a…”

“I did this to you,” Erik interrupted. “With my high expectations. You’re worried about living up to everything I want from you, right?”

“No,” Edwin said, a tear slipping down his cheek as he let Erik hold him. “No. Because I already know I can’t, Erik. I can’t be what you want me to be.” Edwin was destined to be a disappointment to his brother, and he knew that. 

“All I’ve ever wanted you to be is my baby brother, Ed,” Erik whispered. “That’s all. Nothing else matters, I swear to God.”

Standing there, listening to Erik promise that, made Edwin feel a thousand pounds lighter. “Thank you…” he cried. “That’s all I want. I don’t want anything except that, Erik. I never have.”

“Okay.” Erik rocked Edwin back and forth. “Okay. Listen, Ed?”

“What?”

“I need you do to me a favour. I need you to believe me when I say you’re good enough. You’ve always been good enough. You’re always going to be good enough.”

Edwin choked a little, but he nodded into Erik’s chest. “That’s hard.” He wasn’t. They both knew it. 

“Try.”

“I’ll try, but…”

“No but,” Erik interrupted. “If nothing else, you’re going to follow orders. And I order you to try and believe that you’re good enough. I order you to do your duty to the best of your ability, Edwin. And to trust me not to ask too much of you, and to catch you if you fall.”

“Okay,” Edwin said, getting himself under control. “Okay.”

“What was that?”

Edwin looked up at Erik, stepped back. He wiped his eyes, and smiled at his brother. He wasn’t sure he could do it. He still knew he wasn’t good enough. But if nothing else he could trust Erik to make sure he was okay. If nothing else, he knew that. 

So Edwin saluted. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
